Un enfant!
by mambanoir
Summary: Mon enfant est le tien...pardon Draco! HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R, je les emprunte juste.**

**&&&&.**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire, toujours avec mes couples favoris, HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Penché sur le petit lit à barreaux Harry Potter détaillait avec amour, et avec toute la tendresse du monde dans ses yeux verts, l'enfant âgé de cinq mois qui y dormait.

Il était magnifique ce petit bout d'homme, il était son trésor le plus précieux, sa vie, son fils.

Et il n'en revenait toujours pas quand il le regardait.

Son fils!

L'enfant dont il avait rêvé.

Oublié tous les moments difficiles quand il le tenait dans ses bras, oublié tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour en arriver là, tout cela n'était rien en comparaison du bonheur absolu qu'il ressentait en le regardant.

« Harry il est l'heure d'aller bosser! Lui rappela à mi-voix Ronald Weasley en passant la tête par entrebâillement de la porte...Neville s'occupera de notre petit monstre, il m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait à Poudlard que dans l'après-midi.

Harry sourit, c'était une bonne nouvelle, ça le rassurait.

**&&&&.**

Ron et lui occupaient un appartement au-dessus du restaurant que tous les deux avaient rachetés il y avait un an.

Il se situait à l'entrée d'une toute petite ville, très tranquille et à peine plus grosse qu'un village, du sud de l'Angleterre.

A cette époque là il ne restait plus beaucoup d'argent à Harry qui avait tout engloutit en compagnie de Ron dans une vie de fête débridée pour tenter d'oublier à quel point il se sentait malheureux.

Ils avaient quand même pu faire un apport avec ce qui lui restait et avaient fait un crédit pour le reste.

Dans le monde Moldu ils n'avaient aucune qualification pour exercer un quelconque métier, ou alors ils auraient dû se contenter d'emplois subalternes très mal rémunérés.

Eux ils souhaitaient plutôt être leurs propres patrons et comme Ron était très doué pour la cuisine et n'était attiré que par cette branche, il avait proposé l'idée du restaurant.

Harry n'ayant de goût pour rien en particuliers avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent le moyen de vivre et d'assurer une existence aussi confortable que possible à l'enfant qui à ce moment-là devait arriver huit mois plus tard.

Ils avaient cherché une occasion de rachat à la mesure de leur petite bourse et l'avait trouvé dans ce coin tranquille mais un peu perdu.

Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien en faisant attention, et ça irait encore mieux dés qu'ils auraient remboursé leur crédit, les traites étant lourdes.

Leur affaire tournait bien parce qu'ils se trouvaient juste en face de l'entreprise qui faisait vivre une bonne moitié de la petite ville, la seule d'ailleurs, la région étant principalement agricole.

C'était une boîte qui travaillait dans la para pharmacie, ils y fabriquaient des médicaments homéopathique et toutes sorte de produits naturels à base de plantes exclusivement.

Au total trois cent personnes y travaillaient et à l'heure du déjeuner pratiquement tous les employés venaient le prendre dans leur restaurant, attiré par les plats délicieux que mitonnait Ron plutôt que par leur cantine insipide, ce qui faisait qu'ils tournaient régulièrement et à plein à cette heure-là.

Surtout qu'ils offraient sandwichs maison, plat du jour à consommer sur place à table ou plats à emporter.

Le choix était assez large et comblait tout le monde.

Ne pouvant se permettre encore de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un employé, Ron et Harry travaillaient donc dur de neuf heures jusque vers les quinze heures, ensuite ils fermaient et le soir ils n'ouvraient pas, le rouquin, aidé par le brun, avait ainsi tout le temps de préparer d'avance les plats qui seraient proposés le lendemain.

Les sandwichs et salades étaient préparés le matin matin pour qu'ils soient frais.

Cela faisait de bonnes journées mais le travail ne leur faisait pas peur, la seule chose qui ennuyait Harry c'était de devoir laisser son fils seul dans l'appartement.

Il était pourtant entouré par tous les sorts possibles pour le protéger de tout risques et le brun était alerté au moindre problème, mais il n'aimait pas le savoir seul et en plus des moments de tétées il faisait sans cesse des allers-retours du restaurant à l'appartement pour se rassurer.

L'enfant dormant paisiblement la plupart du temps.

Il ne voulait le confier à personne et refusait de prendre une nounou vu leurs moyens, mais quand Neville venait chez eux il était heureux qu'il puisse s'en occuper, il avait toute confiance en lui et ce dernier adorait ça d'ailleurs, et il venait aussi souvent que possible, son emploi à Poudlard lui laissant pas mal de temps libre.

**&&&&.**

Il y avait maintenant six ans qu'ils avaient finit leurs études à Poudlard et Ron et Harry s'étaient totalement éloignés du monde magique peu de temps après.

Mais Neville lui était resté à Poudlard où il travaillait maintenant.

Il s'occupait de la bibliothèque et donnait aussi des cours sur les plantes du monde aux élèves que cela intéressait, il en avait une dizaine de réguliers trois fois par semaine, ce n'était pas un cours obligatoire mais quelques uns s'y intéressaient réellement.

Mais le plus étrange était qu'il était devenu un véritable maître dans l'art des potions, bien que personne à part Ron et Harry ne sache à quel point.

Sous son apparence timide et effacée Neville cachait une intelligence brillante et une énorme capacité de travail, il avait potassé d'arrache-pied pour combler ses lacunes, lisant et étudiant sans cesse, même la nuit, suivant des cours par correspondance d'autres écoles et ceux de Severus Snape à Poudlard sans en avoir l'air.

Assister le maître de potion quand il le lui demandait faisait partit de ses attributions et cela ne lui avait pas été difficile.

Et si Neville avait autant bûché c'était à cause de lui, celui qui l'avait terrorisé pendant des années mais qui maintenant lui faisait un effet totalement différent.

Il avait fait des progrès phénoménaux parce que son vœux le plus cher avait été de se montrer à la hauteur de cet homme si sombre et si rigide qui le regardait à peine, il avait eut ainsi la sensation de se rapprocher de lui en se passionnant pour la même chose.

Parce qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir son approbation, pour lire dans ses yeux noirs qu'il le trouvait digne d'intérêt.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans son regard.

C'était du moins ce que leur disait Neville quand il en avait trop lourd sur le cœur et qu'il venait se confier à eux.

Il disait qu'il était si invisible à ses yeux que quels que soient ses progrès il ne pourrait jamais attirer son attention.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de cet homme.

Pourquoi lui?

Quand? Comment était-ce arrivé?

A quel moment son cœur s'était-il mit à battre plus vite en l'apercevant?

A quel moment avait-il eut l'impression qu'il allait défaillir quand il se trouvait sous le feu de son regard?

A rougir en le frôlant?

A fermer les yeux en sentant son parfum?

A ne plus regarder que sa bouche quand il s'adressait aux autres, parce que c'était les seuls moments où il osait lever les yeux sur lui.

A ne plus penser qu'à lui jusqu'à l'obsession?

Quand cela avait-il commencé?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui?

C'était des questions que Harry se posait souvent pour lui-même, il le comprenait parfaitement mais ne pouvait lui donner aucune réponse.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire de plus pour aider son ami qui était souvent déprimé et malheureux devant la froideur et l'indifférence que Severus affichait à son égard.

Le brun connaissait ce qu'il vivait et savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le guérir ou changer quoi que ce soit dans ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait enduré lui aussi à une certaine époque les affres d'un amour non partagé, la douleur de vivre près de celui dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, un certain Serpentard blond qui lui n'avait jamais eut aucun attrait dans ce sens pour sa personne, même si vers la fin ils étaient devenus amis.

Et pour cause, il ne regardait avec intérêt que les filles dont il faisait une grande consommation.

Harry en était d'ailleurs toujours aussi amoureux et n'était jamais parvenu à l'oublier, même en sachant que c'était sans espoir et que ça l'avait toujours été.

Seul Ron trouvait ces discussions inutiles et disait qu'elles ne servaient qu'à les rendre plus malheureux encore, à chaque fois il haussait les épaules en les écoutant, pour lui ses amis devaient passer à autre chose et oublier.

Mais pour lui c'était facile il n'avait encore jamais eut de chagrin d'amour, il n'était même encore jamais tombé amoureux.

**&&&&.**

« Tu viens Harry?

Rappelé à la réalité le brun se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils et s'éloigna du lit à regret, sortant de la chambre à pas de loup.

Il suivit Ron dans la cuisine où se trouvait Neville, attablé devant un petit-déjeuner, et lui sourit.

Le rouquin avait déjà mangé et le brun n'avala qu'une tasse de café en discutant un peu avec Neville, puis le rouquin et lui descendirent.

**&&&&.**

Neville déjeuna tranquillement puis une fois terminé il se leva et alla prendre le biberon gardé au chaud.

Il vérifia la température.

Impeccable!

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Dydy, surnom débile qu'avait trouvé Ron bien évidemment, qui d'autre pouvait avoir une idée aussi bête?

Mais surnom qu'à force de l'entendre tous avait adopté sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur le petit bonhomme qui commençait à émerger en poussant de petits cris qui allaient finir par se transformer en pleurs.

Neville le prit aussitôt dans ses bras; le calant tout en lui présentant la tétine du biberon.

Dydy s'en empara goulument et se mit à téter avec ardeur tandis que Neville le regardait avec tendresse.

Il éprouvait une affection sans borne pour ce petit être et il était toujours très ému quand il le prenait dans ses bras.

Il se mit à lui parler doucement.

**&&&&.**

Severus regarda sortir Pomfresh de sa salle de classe, elle venait de lui chanter les louanges, pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes, de Neville qui l'avait parait-il aider à mettre au point deux ou trois potions de soins courants qui faisaient merveilles d'après elle.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé le concerné pour le lui dire et lui en faisait donc part à lui pour qu'il lui transmette dés qu'il le verrait, elle semblait penser qu'il n'estimait pas son assistant à sa juste valeur.

Impassible le maître de potion l'avait écouté sans dire un mot, un sourcil levé et se demandant si elle en avait encore pour longtemps, mais le fait qu'il se taise et la toise de son air glacial n'avait pas impressionné le moins du monde Pomfresh qui le menton levé avait tourné les talons dés qu'elle avait terminé.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte Severus devint songeur.

Bien sûr il s'était aperçut des progrès incroyables de Neville dans un art qui était le sien, bien qu'il ne lui en ai jamais fait la remarque, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait?

Comment ne pas voir un tel miracle?

Mais depuis un certain temps celui qui lui servait par moment d'assistant l'intriguait aussi beaucoup.

Grâce à une longue expérience, dû à la fréquentation d'élèves qui avaient toujours quelques chose à lui cacher, il était devenu un véritable détecteur, et il était quasi certain que Neville avait un secret, ce qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Mais que pouvait-il bien cacher?

Il y avait environ deux ans qu'il avait commencé à l'intriguer, il avait eut l'air très absorbé, fatigué, souvent ailleurs, mais l'année qui venait de passer cela avait empiré, il était devenu soucieux, tourmenté, sombre, et il avait souvent vu de l'inquiétude et même de la peur dans ses yeux.

Et il avait prit un très long congés il y avait sept mois de cela, un congés qui avait duré trois mois.

Depuis quelques temps il semblait aller mieux c'est vrai, mais il gardait quand même un air malheureux et semblait souvent assez déprimé.

Que pouvait-il bien cacher?

Severus aurait bien aimé le savoir mais avoir une discussion avec Neville était mission impossible.

Le peu de mots qu'il lui adressait c'était uniquement pour lui donner des ordres brefs quand il venait l'aider, et encore sans le regarder.

Si par malheur il posait les yeux sur lui et lui posait une question en attendant une réponse Neville prenait un air paniqué et se mettait à bafouiller lamentablement en fixant le sol, incapable de sortir sa phrase, au point que Severus excédé préférait quitter la pièce en le plantant là.

Le terroriser pendant des années avait été amusant il le reconnaissait, il y avait prit un malin plaisir, mais ce temps était révolu et là ça devenait ridicule.

Il n'était quand même plus un gamin, physiquement il avait d'ailleurs changé à son avantage, il avait prit des centimètres, perdu du poids, et dans l'ensemble il était plutôt agréable à regarder.

Enfin c'était justement ce qu'il évitait de faire pour ne pas le perturber plus qu'il n'était.

Mais qu'est-ce c'était agaçant!

Pourtant vu les capacités qu'il avait acquise il aurait apprécié d'avoir des échanges intelligent avec lui sur un sujet où ils excellaient tous les deux.

Alors comment faire pour découvrir le secret de Neville?

L'arrivée des élèves le sortit de ses réflexions.

**&&&&.**

**Ça vous plait? Oui, non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

A midi, comme tous les jours, la salle du restaurant se remplie rapidement et les gens faisaient la queue jusque dehors, elle n'étaient pas assez grande pour les contenir tous.

Ron s'occupait du coin réservé à ceux qui prenaient une table, sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà une salade accompagné de charcuterie en entrée, et qui commandaient le plat du jour, il ne pouvait pas encore proposer de carte, cela aurait demandé sa présence constante en cuisine, mais il espérait pouvoir le faire dés qu'ils pourraient embaucher un serveur.

Harry lui s'occupait du côté réservé aux sandwichs et plats à emporter.

Le rouquin n'avait pas une minute à lui mais à un moment il sourit en voyant le jeune homme rougissant qui était en train de commander un sandwich à son ami.

Tous les jours de la semaine il prenait invariablement le même, au poulet, tout en regardant le brun comme si c'était lui le sandwich.

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il était totalement sous le charme de son ami mais n'osait pas l'aborder.

Comme tout le monde il croyait que Harry avait été abandonné par la mère de son fils qui le lui avait laissé sur les bras, mère qu'ils avaient tous vu quand elle était enceinte.

Et tous bien sûr le pensait hétéro.

Ron plaignait le jeune homme qui devait avoir une peur bleue de se faire rudement rembarrer si il osait une quelconque avance, mais en même temps il était visible qu'il mourrait d'envie de tenter sa chance, en espérant peut-être qu'il soit bi.

Il y a peu le rouquin avait vécut une expérience similaire.

Il avait repéré une jeune homme brun qui venait prendre une table tous les jours, toujours dans les derniers et seul la plupart du temps, il était vraiment très séduisant et Ron avait eut un gros coup de cœur pour lui.

Il avait hésité longuement puis au bout d'un certain temps il s'était décidé à l'aborder en voyant qu'il répondait à ses sourires, en lui disant honnêtement qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup et en lui demandant si il accepterait de sortir avec lui.

Malheureusement il s'était avéré que c'était par rapport à ses horaires qu'il venait en dernier et seul, et que si il lui souriait c'était uniquement parce qu'il était très sympathique et avenant avec tout le monde, ses sourires n'étaient que de simples sourires et pas des invitations à plus.

Le beau brun ne s'était pas du tout offusqué de sa proposition, ça l'avait plutôt amusé et il avait simplement répondu qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles.

A aucun moment il n'avait perdu son sourire ou ne l'avait regardé de travers, mais Ron, en plus d'être très déçut, s'était sentit quand même très gêné.

Le jeune homme s'en était aperçut et lui avait gentiment dit qu'il n'avait pas à l'être parce que lui ne l'était pas, tenter sa chance était normal autrement comment savoir?

L'histoire s'était arrêtée là, le beau brun n'était plus revenu, mais il avait apprit que c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé un emploi à Londres, pas à cause de lui.

**&&&&.**

Toutes ces pensées n'empêchaient pas le rouquin de s'activer et il jeta un autre regard sur le jeune homme au sandwich, il était en train de le manger, accoudé à l'une des petites tables rondes prévues à cet effet, tout en dévorant Harry des yeux.

Ron avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises à son ami qu'il avait un amoureux transi, très mignon de surcroît, mais le brun avait haussé les épaules avec indifférence, ça ne l'intéressait pas, il ne vivait plus que pour son fils.

Le rouquin trouvait normal que Dydy compte autant, mais il pensait qu'il serait bon aussi pour son ami d'avoir une vie amoureuse, l'un et l'autre n'étant pas incompatible à son avis.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas celui de Harry.

« Pauvre vieux! Se dit-il en regardant le jeune homme...il n'est pas hétéro mais tu n'as pas plus de chance que si il l'était.

**&&&&.**

En milieu d'après-midi Neville était de retour à Poudlard et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

La salle était vide, il n'y avait jamais foule, mais il y avait des livres qui traînaient un peu partout et il se mit à les ranger sur les étagères.

« Longdubat!

La voix derrière lui le fit se retourner dans un sursaut et croisant les yeux noirs de Severus son cœur prit un rythme fou et il baissa aussitôt les siens sur le livre qu'il tenait.

« Vous avez les compliments et les remerciements de Pomfresh pour les potions que vous l'avez aidé à concocter.

« Ah?...euh...merci! Bafouilla Neville.

« Ne me remerciez pas je ne fais que transmettre parce qu'elle ne vous a pas trouvé pour vous les faire en personne.

« Oui...m..merci.

Severus poussa un soupir excédé.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir une simple discussion avec vous sans que vous me donniez aussitôt l'impression que je suis en train de vous soumettre à la torture?...je vous terrorise à ce point?

« Non! Se récria Neville qui leva les yeux un instant avant de les abaisser de nouveau...non...c'est...c'est pas ça...

« Alors c'est quoi? Le coupa impatiemment le maître de potion...cela fait maintenant six ans que nous travaillons relativement souvent ensemble, nous nous croisons tous les jours, nous prenons nos repas à la même table, et pourtant depuis tout ce temps si nous avons échangé 100 mots c'est le bout du monde!

C'était la phrase la plus longue que Severus lui ai jamais adressé et de surprise Neville en leva les yeux et osa le fixer, abasourdis.

« Vous voudriez discuter avec moi?

« Oui, disons que j'apprécierais d'avoir de temps en temps votre opinion sur certain sujet.

Alors là Neville en resta bête.

« Mon opinion?...mon opinion vous intéresse?

Avant de répondre Severus dû contenir l'agacement qui montait en respirant un bon coup, allait-il se mettre à répéter tout ce qu'il disait?

« J'ai remarqué que vous avez fait des progrès époustouflants dans un domaine qui est le mien, alors oui de temps en temps j'apprécierais un échange d'idée.

« Vous avez remarqué?...des progrès époustouflants? S'extasia Neville qui n'en revenait pas, il avait rêvé d'entendre des mots pareils dans sa bouche.

Cette fois la patience, qui était loin d'être la qualité première du maître de potion, fut à bout.

« Vous étiez l'élève le plus exécrable que j'ai jamais eut, je vous aurais sans conteste décerné le titre de champion du monde de la nullité et de la bêtise réunies, sans compter celle de la maladresse! Répliqua t-il de ce ton froid et sec qui lui était habituel...alors comment ne pas remarquer un miracle pareil?...me prenez-vous pour un idiot?

« Oh non, certainement pas! Se défendit Neville qui ne s'arrêta pas à son dernier commentaire mais à ce qu'il avait dit avant.

Un sourire éclaira tout son visage et fit briller ses yeux.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe devant cette réaction, il semblait aux anges, et il se dit que décidément il l'étonnerait toujours.

« Bien! Fit-il...alors venez avec moi vous allez m'aider à préparer le cours de demain, j'ai toute une classe qui pourrait revendiquer votre titre et j'ai besoin de mettre au point un devoir de potion qui ne mette pas tout le château en danger.

Neville se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi ne pas leur faire refaire les potions que j'ai élaboré pour Pomfresh en les transformant légèrement? Proposa t-il...ce ne sont que des soins y a aucun danger.

« Excellente idée! Approuva Severus...à quelles sortes de transformation vous pensez?

Et tout en devisant ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe.

Neville ne bafouillait plus du tout.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain durant l'heure du déjeuner Ron et Harry entendirent des rumeurs qui circulaient parmi le personnel inquiet.

Des rumeurs qui les inquiétèrent eux aussi.

L'entreprise avait des problèmes financiers.

Elle marchait pourtant bien mais c'était dû à l'incompétence de l'actuel PDG qui avait allègrement pioché dans les caisses pour ses besoins personnels et venait d'être inculpé pour détournement de fond, à la surprise de tous.

Le problème était que maintenant il fallait trouver un repreneur prêt à investir ou la boîte serait mise en faillite.

Ron et Harry se mirent à prier pour qu'il y en ai un, si ce n'était pas le cas eux aussi devraient mettre la clé sous la porte et ils perdraient le peu qu'ils avaient, leur restaurant ne vaudrait plus rien à la revente si ils perdaient leur seule clientèle et ils auraient toujours un crédit à rembourser.

**&&&&.**

Cette angoissante incertitude dura un mois, puis la nouvelle se répandit.

Quelqu'un avait reprit la boîte, elle allait continuer à fonctionner.

Ce fut un immense soulagement pour tous et le sourire revint sur toutes les lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Quelques jours plus tard Ron et Harry eurent la surprise de leur vie.

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini venaient d'entrer dans leur restaurant et s'installèrent à une table.

L'effet de surprise passé le rouquin jeta aussitôt un regard inquiet vers le brun.

Il était livide et comme statufié.

Il alla rapidement le rejoindre et se pencha sur son oreille.

« Reprends-toi Harry! Lui souffla t-il...réagis, les clients attendent.

Son ami tressaillit tout en déglutissant puis les mains tremblantes il se remit au travail.

Ron le laissa pour retourner de son côté et perçut à ce moment-là un changement chez tous les clients qui s'étaient bizarrement fait plus silencieux et jetaient de petits regards vers Draco et Blaise qui n'y faisait pas attention.

Le rouquin s'approcha d'eux.

« Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini! Les salua t-il...c'est surprenant de vous revoir, surtout ici.

« Nous avons été tout aussi surprit en apprenant les noms de ceux qui tenaient le restaurant où vient déjeuner tout notre personnel! Répondit le blond.

« Votre personnel? Répéta Ron sans comprendre.

« Nous sommes les repreneurs! Intervint Blaise l'air plutôt satisfait.

« Comment avez-vous eut l'idée de reprendre une entreprise dans un coin aussi perdu? S'exclama le rouquin sidéré.

Puis il s'aperçut tout à coup que beaucoup de clients attendaient qu'il vienne les servir mais sans oser manifester trop d'impatience.

« Excusez-moi! Reprit-il...je dois vous laisser le travail m'attend...je vous donne le plat du jour?

« Oui! Répondit Draco.

**&&&&.**

Harry avait l'impression d'être liquéfié à l'intérieur et retenait une furieuse envie de partir en courant pour aller se réfugier près de son fils.

Mécaniquement il servait les clients sans les voir, l'esprit en ébullition, que faisait Draco ici?

Ça lui faisait mal de le revoir et en même temps il avait peur.

Était-il au courant?

C'était impossible il ne pouvait pas savoir, et puis si c'était le cas il ne resterait sûrement pas tranquillement assit à manger, il serait certainement directement venu le trouver, dans une colère noire, et exigeant des explications avant d'essayer, tout aussi certainement, de le tuer.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il devait y avoir une raison toute simple à sa présence et il allait bien devoir lui faire face.

Et dire que c'était ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter à tout prix.

Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer et jeta un regard vers Draco qui justement le regardait et qui le salua d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

Harry reçut un choc au cœur en croisant ses yeux gris.

Dieu qu'il pouvait être beau!

Mais il parvint à ne rien laisser paraître de son désarrois et répondit à son salut avant de reporter rapidement toute son attention sur les clients.

**&&&&.**

Puis l'heure de reprendre le travail arriva et le restaurant se vida, ne resta plus que Draco, Blaise, Ron et Harry.

« Potter tu pourrais venir nous dire bonjour! Le héla le blond avec bonne humeur...je croyais que tu n'oubliais jamais tes amis.

Le cœur étreint par l'angoisse Harry s'avança, aussitôt rejoint par Ron.

« Bonjour Draco, bonjour Blaise! Fit le brun d'une voix aussi ferme que possible...content de vous voir, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

« On pourrait vous retourner la question! Répliqua le blond...ça fait pas mal de temps que plus personne n'a de nouvelle de vous dans notre monde, et je te trouves ici, propriétaire d'un restaurant...étonnant!

« Pourquoi? Rétorqua le rouquin pour détourner l'attention de Draco sur lui, il sentait à quel point son ami se sentait mal...il fallait bien que nous fassions quelque chose de notre vie...et puis moi j'adore cuisiner.

« Et tu es doué! Le félicita Blaise...c'était délicieux.

« Merci! Répondit Ron satisfait, il aimait qu'on apprécie sa cuisine...mais vous alors? Vous avez reprit l'entreprise si j'ai bien comprit?

Oh non! Gémit Harry intérieurement.

« Oui c'est ça! Expliqua Draco...en fait le père du PDG qui vient d'être arrêté était un ami d'enfance du mien, c'est lui qui a crée cette boîte et il refusait de la voir couler ou être reprise par n'importe qui, il me connait et est venu me trouver pour me demander de la reprendre...j'ai accepté parce que c'est un très bon investissement, Blaise en possède la moitié.

Ce que le hasard pouvait mal faire les choses parfois! Pensa Harry atterré.

« Nous allons donc nous revoir souvent! Fit Blaise avec le sourire...ta cuisine est si bonne que je pense venir déjeuner souvent.

« Je pense de même, mais pour le moment il est l'heure de retourner travailler! Rajouta Draco qui se leva...à demain!

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui fixait la porte par laquelle Draco et Blaise venaient de sortir.

« Ça va aller? Lui demanda t-il.

Le brun tourna un regard perdu vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Ron? Gémit-il.

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout! Répondit fermement le rouquin...il ne saura jamais rien à moins que l'un de nous trois le lui dise et ça n'arrivera pas, alors tu vas te comporter aussi normalement que possible avec lui et tout ira bien.

« Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui...tu as raison.

Puis il baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer?...et pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'aimer?

« Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il préfère les femmes! Tenta de plaisanter Ron d'un ton léger.

« Malheureusement! Murmura le brun sans sourire.

« Harry il va être l'heure du biberon! Lui rappela le rouquin pour qu'il se focalise sur autre chose.

Le brun releva aussitôt la tête et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Il avait un besoin urgent de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

De retour dans leur grand bureau luxueux, bien ensoleillé par une grande baie vitrée par laquelle ils pouvaient apercevoir le restaurant qui se trouvait juste en face, Draco se jeta sur l'un des deux fauteuil en cuir et rejetant la tête en arrière il ferma les yeux.

« Alors c'est décidé? S'enquit Blaise en s'installant posément dans l'autre...tu abandonnes vraiment les recherches?

« Oui! Soupira le blond...ça fait trop longtemps maintenant, à quoi bon continuer? Aucun de tous ceux que je paye une fortune n'a réussit à retrouver sa trace, et c'était les meilleurs.

« Tu parviendras à l'oublier?

« Je survivrais! Répondit évasivement Draco qui se redressa et préféra changer de sujet, rien que d'en parler ravivait sa douleur...en tout cas sacrée surprise de retrouver Potter et Weasley dans un endroit pareil...et ils se sont assagis on dirait.

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi, j'ai entendu parler de l'un des deux comme étant un père célibataire...d'un petit garçon d'environ quatre ou cinq mois.

Le blond haussa des sourcils surprit.

« Non, sérieux?...lequel?

« Je ne suis pas sûr.

« Mais ils n'étaient pas homo tous les deux?

« D'après ce que j'en sais et tout ce qu'on lisait dans les journaux à une époque, oui! Fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin...mais je ne l'ai jamais vérifié personnellement.

Draco eut un petit rire.

« On dirait que tu le regrette, ça te tenterait?

« Pourquoi pas! Répliqua Blaise en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Petit cachottier...avec lequel? S'enquit le blond avec amusement et curiosité...Potter?

« Mmmm! fit lentement son ami...non...j'ai toujours été plutôt tenté par Weasley, il a une façon d'être qui me plait plus et il m'amuse, il démarre au quart de tour quand on le taquine, et puisque je sais où le trouver je vais peut-être tenter ma chance d'ailleurs...mais pour en revenir au fait qu'il soient homo tout le monde ici semble penser que Potter en tout cas est hétéro...donc je pense que l'enfant doit être à lui, il a dû l'adopter.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Weasley, mais tu me sidère, tu es une vraie commère! S'exclama Draco moqueur...comment as-tu fais pour être au courant de tant de chose en si peu de temps?

« J'écoute aux portes! Rétorqua son ami en riant, pas vexé...je laisse toujours traîner mes oreilles partout, les gens adorent cancaner sur la vie des autres, c'est leur passe-temps favoris, mais mine de rien c'est souvent très instructif tu sais.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête tout en souriant puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je m'occupe du rendez-vous avec notre nouveau client potentiel...je te laisse les affaires courantes.

**&&&&.**

« Et voilà mon petit prince à moi...tu es tout beau tout propre! Fit tendrement Harry qui venait de laver et de changer son fils.

Dydy souriait tout en émettant des petits cris de satisfaction, tendant ses menottes vers lui et pédalant avec entrain dans le vide avec ses petits pieds.

Il était couché sur la table à langer et le brun le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

C'était fou l'amour absolu qu'il ressentait pour son fils.

Appuyé d'une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte Ron l'observait en souriant doucement, lui aussi adorait Dydy.

« Il lui ressemble de plus en plus! Dit-il.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as remarqué?

« Difficile de faire autrement.

C'était un fait qui inquiétait le brun.

« J'espérais bien le retrouver un peu en lui! Soupira t-il...mais pas à ce point, plus il grandit et plus il lui ressemble.

« Il n'a que cinq mois! Tenta de le rassurer Ron...il peut encore changer.

« Il a déjà ses yeux gris et ses cheveux s'éclaircissent de plus en plus, bientôt n'importe qui connaissant Draco verra la ressemblance...c'est son fils...

Il s'interrompit le temps de poser un baiser sur le crâne de Dydy qui s'était endormit sur son épaule.

« Ron! Reprit-il d'une voix angoissée...tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en rendre compte et faire le rapprochement avec...avec elle?

« Mais non! Répondit le rouquin qui se redressa et se rapprocha de lui...c'est impossible voyons, comment le pourrait-il? réfléchit ce n'était sûrement qu'une parmi d'autre pour lui, en plus elle ne reviendra jamais et il l'a certainement oublié depuis longtemps...arrêtes d'angoisser pour rien.

« Oui...tu as sûrement raison.

**&&&&.**

Son rendez-vous s'étant très bien passé Draco ne retourna pas à l'entreprise, il savait que Blaise s'en sortirait très bien sans lui.

Il se sentait fatigué, abattu, démoralisé, et il se rendit dans le loft qu'il possédait à Londres.

En soupirant il se laissa tomber sur son canapé de cuir, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et la veste du costume de soie grise qu'il portait.

Là il ferma les yeux.

Et comme si souvent ce fut son visage à elle qui lui revint aussitôt derrière ses paupières closes.

L'oublier, comment le pourrait-il?

Le temps passait et pourtant il ne cessait de songer à elle.

Et il se remémora comme tant de fois la première fois où il l'avait vu.

C'était un samedi soir et il dansait sur la piste de sa boîte de nuit préférée quand il avait sentit sur lui le poids d'un regard intense, il avait cherché autour de lui, du regard, et s'était brusquement arrêté sur une créature de rêve.

C'était elle qui le fixait avec autant d'intensité et voyant qu'il s'était aperçut de sa présence elle s'était lentement avancé de quelques pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter, sans le quitter des yeux, l'air fier et effronté.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire à fines bretelles qui moulait un corps parfait d'une grâce féline, et ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle portait libre sur ses épaules lui faisaient comme une crinière épaisse et soyeuse.

« Une magnifique lionne!

C'était la pensée qui lui était aussitôt venue.

Il avait sourit devant son attitude clairement provocante, il avait l'habitude d'attirer l'intérêt des femmes et ne fut donc pas surprit qu'elle le cherche ainsi.

Amusé et intéressé par cette beauté qui ne le laissa pas insensible du tout, il l'avait fixé à son tour avec un sourire engageant, remarquant qu'elle avait des yeux splendides dans lesquelles brillaient une véritable flamme qui l'avait embrasé en entier.

Elle avait alors comprit que leur intérêt était réciproque et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et rosées elle s'était avancée jusqu'à se coller à lui et ils s'étaient mit à danser, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

Sensuellement son corps avait ondulé contre le sien et ses mains à lui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches.

La danse était devenue torride, tout comme la nuit qu'ils avait ensuite passés ensemble, ici même dans son loft où elle l'avait suivit sans hésiter.

Elle n'avait rien dit et ne lui avait pas laisser l'occasion de parler non plus.

Au matin, quand il avait ouvert les yeux elle avait disparut.

Elle l'avait tellement intrigué et elle avait allumé un tel brasier en lui qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle les jours suivant mais il ne savait pas où la joindre.

Et le samedi suivant, sur la même piste, elle était revenue vers lui et tout avait recommencé; même soirée et nuit torride.

Le lendemain elle avait encore disparut.

Jamais Draco n'avait rencontré de femme comme elle et il s'était très vite prit au jeu, respectant ses silences et se pliant à son bon vouloir, attendant avec de plus en plus d'impatience les samedi soir pour la retrouver.

Ce mystère était excitant et elle l'avait subjugué.

Ce petit jeu avait presque duré trois mois et alors qu'il avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur elle et de l'interroger, les rencontres du samedi ne lui suffisant plus, elle n'était plus revenue.

Pendant le mois qui suivit il l'attendit tous les week-end, avec espoir et ne songeant plus qu'à elle, il se rendait compte qu'il en était amoureux, mais il attendit en vain.

Voulant à tout prix la retrouver il avait alors lancé des recherches, mais il ignorait tout d'elle.

Était-elle sorcière ou Moldu? Comment s'appelait-elle? Son âge? Vivait-elle à Londres ou n'avait-elle été que de passage?

Il ignorait tout, absolument tout, il n'en avait que la description physique et avec si peu les recherches n'avaient rien données.

Sans aucun point de départ difficile de retrouver une personne, où chercher?

Il avait espéré que dans la boîte quelqu'un la connaîtrait et pourrait lui donner au moins un indice qui ouvrirait sur une piste, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, certain l'avait bien vu danser avec lui ça oui, beaucoup d'autres aussi l'avait remarqué à cause de sa beauté, mais elle avait repoussé tous ceux qui avaient tenté une approche et elle n'avait parlé à personne.

Il était le seul à qui elle s'était intéressée.

Il avait continué à payer des recherches durant de longs mois mais à contrecœur il venait d'abandonner, c'était inutile.

Il était désespérément amoureux d'un fantôme sortit d'on ne sait où.

Il la cherchait maintenant dans chaque femme qu'il rencontrait mais elles n'étaient pas elle et c'était à chaque fois la déception, il les trouvait toutes si insipides et leurs regards étaient si vides comparé au sien qu'il ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt, et depuis chaque rencontre tournait court.

Le séducteur n'avait plus envie de séduire, c'était elle seule qu'il voulait.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin le cours de potion se passa relativement bien, sauf qu'un des élèves réussit le tour de force de transformer une potion de soins en vecteur d'une sorte de grippe qui atteint tous ceux qui y goûtèrent.

C'est à dire toute la classe puisque le maître de potion leur demanda à tous d'y goûter, sauf lui et Neville bien sûr.

Tous les élèves durent se rendre à l'infirmerie avec une forte fièvre qui se déclencha dix minutes après.

**&&&&.**

Neville qui était resté dans la classe se tourna vers lui.

« Ça c'est pas trop mal passé! Dit-il avec optimisme.

« Il ne faut vraiment pas être exigent alors! Rétorqua Severus qui souffla...j'ai l'impression que chaque année les élèves sont de pire en pire, à croire que la stupidité est devenue une des conditions d'admission dans cette école et qu'on a oublié de me prévenir.

« Mais au moins le château est entier! Répliqua le Gryffondor avec un sourire lumineux et amusé.

Le maître de potion le fixa sans rien dire, il venait juste de se rendre compte que les yeux bruns de son assistant avaient des reflets mordorés et que c'était ça qui leur donnait cet éclat si chaleureux.

Mais il l'avait si peu regardé jusqu'à présent, comment aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte?.

« Euh...je dois aller donner mon cours! Fit Neville gêné par son silence et par son regard...cet après-midi je serais absent alors si...

« Pourquoi? Le coupa brusquement Severus.

« Pourquoi quoi?

« Pourquoi serez-vous absent?

« Je...je vais voir des amis! Expliqua Neville mal à l'aise devant son ton sec, Harry ne voulait pas qu'on parle de lui, il voulait qu'on l'oublie, il ne pouvait donc pas dire que c'était lui et Ron qu'il allait voir ainsi qu'un petit bout surnommé Dydy.

Le maître de potion s'en aperçut.

« C'est bien! Reprit-il moins durement...allez-y je n'aurais pas besoin de vous.

Et il suivit Neville des yeux tandis qu'il sortait.

Était-ce chez ces amis-là qu'il se rendait à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait?

**&&&&.**

A l'heure du déjeuner Harry fut soulagé de voir que Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas là.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, en fait ils se présentèrent peu avant que tous les employés ne reprennent leur travail , ils préféraient prendre leur déjeuner dans le calme, et ils s'attardèrent comme la veille, leur demandant de venir leur tenir compagnie.

Ne pouvant faire autrement le brun se dit que l'heure du déjeuner allait devenir son calvaire quotidien.

Mais le pire pour lui fut quand Draco lui demanda si il serait possible de voir son fils et si c'était un enfant adopté.

Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout fut incapable de répondre, et il se sentit si mal que le blond s'en aperçut.

« Désolé si la question te gêne autant! S'excusa t-il en faisant ainsi preuve de compréhension...je n'avais pas à te la poser et tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre...c'est ton fils et ça suffit.

Ce fut trop pour le brun qui éclata en sanglots et se leva précipitamment.

Il partit en courant vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre.

Sidéré Draco et Blaise se tournèrent vers Ron d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est une longue histoire! Soupira ce dernier ne sachant que dire.

« Et apparemment douloureuse! Constata Blaise.

« Oui...terminez tranquillement de manger, je vais voir comment il va.

Et le rouquin se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver! Fit songeusement Draco...il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé.

**&&&&.**

Ron trouva Harry couché à plat ventre en travers de son lit et le visage enfouit dans un oreiller.

Il s'assit près de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Harry.

« Je suis désolé Ron! Gémit le brun d'une voix étouffée...c'était trop dur...il faut pas qu'il soit gentil avec moi je me sens trop coupable.

« C'est pas grave...viens descendons leur présenter Dydy, à cette heure-ci il dort encore pour un bon moment, il ne verra pas ses yeux...fais-le maintenant, je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit très intéressé par les gosses et une fois sera sûrement suffisant pour lui...par contre si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite il te le redemandera plus tard.

Harry se redressa et s'essuya les joues.

« Tu crois?

« Oui je pense que rien que par curiosité il voudra le voir au moins une fois, autant en passer par là tout de suite et je te l'ai déjà dit, arrêtes d'angoisser.

« Bien...autant boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie une bonne fois! Soupira le brun qui se leva et s'approcha du petit lit où Dydy dormait à poings fermés.

Il le prit délicatement.

**&&&&.**

« Regardes! Fit Blaise.

Draco se tourna pour suivre la direction de son regard et aperçut Ron et Harry portant un bébé venir vers eux.

« Je...je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure! S'excusa le brun quand il s'arrêta près de la table.

Le blond fit un geste négligent de la main, pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout en se levant, et sans façon il prit doucement l'enfant des bras de Harry qui trop surprit le laissa faire.

Draco détailla la petite bouille aux joues rebondies, sous le regard anxieux du brun qui ressentait en même temps une joie profonde.

« Il est magnifique ton fils Potter! Sourit le blond qui caressa d'un doigt délicat l'un des petit poings fermés.

« Merci! Murmura ce dernier très ému.

Blaise se leva aussi pour venir l'admirer.

« C'est vrai! Approuva t-il...et qu'est-ce qu'il est blond...comment s'appelle ce joli petit prince?

Harry eut un coup au cœur mais le Serpentard avait dit ça en toute innocence et il se rassura.

Ron lui était stupéfait par l'attitude des deux Serpentard, il ne les aurait jamais imaginé s'extasiant devant un bébé.

« Doryan! Répondit le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de fierté et rajouta...et...euh...il n'est pas adopté, c'est vraiment mon fils.

Draco tourna un regard surprit vers lui mais Harry évita son regard et avec tact il ne posa pas plus de question.

« Tu as fais du bon boulot Potter! Le félicita t-il.

Harry aperçut au même moment les petits poings se fermer et s'ouvrir.

Dydy allait se réveiller.

« C'est l'heure du repas! S'excusa t-il en le reprenant...il faut que je remonte.

Et sans attendre il tourna les talons.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Draco ne s'attarda pas dans le restaurant mais Blaise lui ne bougea pas de là où il était et Ron se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu veux quelque chose d'autre?

« On peut dire ça! Sourit le Serpentard...tu as un petit-ami?

« Euh...non pas en ce moment! Répondit le rouquin plutôt étonné par la question...en quoi ça t'intéresses?

« Tu veux sortir avec moi? Demanda tranquillement Blaise qui n'avait pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot, il pensait que se montrer direct était la meilleure façon d'agir, surtout face à un Gryffondor et celui-là en particulier.

De stupeur Ron en resta muet un instant puis il se mit à rire.

« C'est une plaisanterie?

« Pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça?

« Pourquoi?...mais parce que je suis moi et que toi tu es toi.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Je ne comprend pas.

« Mais...réfléchis, c'est nous quoi! S'exclama le rouquin comme si il devait comprendre une évidence...moi Weasley, toi Zabini.

Blaise eut un petit rire, il avait très bien saisit le fond de sa pensée mais il fit comme si il ne comprenait toujours pas, ses réactions impulsives l'avait toujours amusé.

« Merci je sais très bien qui tu es toi et qui je suis moi...mais je ne vois toujours pas.

« Y a qu'on a rien à faire ensemble voyons!

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Riposta le Serpentard...on a pas essayé.

« Mais enfin tu peux pas avoir envie de sortir avec moi! S'écria Ron qui ne savait plus que dire...ça fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vu et là d'un coup tu veux sortir avec moi?

« Oui, et en quoi ça change quelque chose qu'on ne se soit plus vu depuis longtemps? On se connait bien c'est le principal et je sais ce que je veux.

Cette fois le rouquin fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu es en train de me faire marcher c'est ça?

« Pour en arriver à quoi? Rétorqua Blaise en haussant les épaules...il n'y a personne ici que ça pourrait faire rire, si encore il y avait quelqu'un d'assez bête pour en rire.

Puis il fit un pas vers Ron qui du coup recula et se retrouva coincé contre la table derrière lui.

Le Serpentard avança encore, jusqu'à être tout près de lui.

« Je ne te plait pas? Souffla t-il.

« Ce...c'est pas ça! Bafouilla légèrement le rouquin qui perdait pied, Blaise était beau et c'était plutôt difficile de ne pas le trouver à son goût...je suis pas amoureux de toi.

« Parce que tu étais amoureux de tous ceux avec qui tu es sortit?

« Euh...bien sûr que non.

« Tu me plais et je te plait! Susurra le Serpentard en posant les mains sur la taille de Ron qui faiblit sérieusement...et je te désire, ça suffit pas?

C'était vraiment tentant de se laisser aller pourtant le rouquin le repoussa brusquement et s'éloigna vivement de lui.

« Écoutes c'est complètement idiot...laisses-moi tranquille, vas t-en j'ai du boulot!

Pas découragé du tout Blaise sourit.

« Je m'en vais d'accord...pour l'instant du moins, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi...je te veux Ron.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Le rouquin avait le cœur qui battait fort, il ne savait pas trop si il était soulagé ou déçu qu'il soit partit.

Il faut dire que le Serpentard n'était pas du genre qui laissait indifférent il fallait quand même bien le reconnaître, il possédait tout les avantages, le physique, le charme, l'assurance, il avait la parole facile et était capable d'embobiner n'importe qui en un rien de temps.

Il avait vraiment tout pour vous tourner la tête.

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, mais il devait s'avouer que se savoir désiré par quelqu'un comme lui avait un effet très positif sur l'égo.

De bonne humeur il se mit à ranger la salle et Neville arriva à ce moment-là.

« Tu veux un coup de main? Proposa aussitôt ce dernier sachant que Harry était certainement en train de s'occuper de Dydy.

Le rouquin accepta bien volontiers et tout en travaillant il le mit au courant des derniers évènements.

« Et Harry va bien? S'inquiéta Neville.

« Oui...il est un peu bouleversé, mais tu sais je crois qu'en même temps il a été heureux de voir Dydy dans les bras de son père.

**&&&&.**

Harry n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de revivre ce moment en pensée tout en nourrissant son fils.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, l'apparition de Draco chamboulait la petite vie tranquille qu'il menait.

Le revoir réveillait la peur qu'il avait que le blond découvre son secret, mais ça réveillait aussi la douleur de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais à lui, ça en était presque insupportable.

Loin de lui il parvenait à se faire une raison, à surmonter sa souffrance, mais en le voyant chaque jour c'était une souffrance quotidienne qui lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration.

C'était infernal la force avec laquelle il l'aimait.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour vingt-quatre heures d'amour partagé, pour l'entendre lui dire une seule fois « je t'aime ».

C'était comme si chaque atome de son corps avait été crée pour lui.

Ron disait qu'il devrait avoir une vie amoureuse pour tenter de l'oublier, mais il avait déjà essayé au début, pendant presque deux ans il avait vécut une vie de fêtes permanentes et remplie d'amants dans laquelle il avait entraîné son ami.

Au final il n'avait réussit qu'à dépenser sa fortune, son cœur lui n'avait pas oublié.

Il souffrait, il avait peur, mais était heureux de le voir tout à la fois.

Tellement de sentiments inconciliables se heurtaient en lui.

Il ne savait plus.

Son fils qui venait de terminer son petit pot se rappela lui et il s'amusa avec lui un long moment avant de le remettre au lit quand il le vit s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

« Snape t'as dit ça? S'étonna Ron après que Neville lui ai raconté ce qui c'était passé avec le maître de potion...alors tu vois qu'il a remarqué?

Puis il se mit à rire devant l'air béatement heureux de son ami.

« Fais attention le grand méchant loup a peut-être décidé de te dévorer tout cru!

Neville rougit.

« Mais je veux bien moi.

« Oui ça je sais! S'amusa le rouquin qui redevint sérieux...mais je plaisantais tu sais, ne te fais pas trop d'idée après tout ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, il veut juste discuter avec toi de temps en temps.

Ron préférait tempérer l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son timide ami, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe trop vite, la déception qu'il pourrait avoir serait trop catastrophique pour lui, il était si amoureux.

« Qui c'est qui veut discuter avec toi? S'enquit Harry qui venait d'arriver et avait entendu la dernière phrase...salut Nev! Salua t-il ce dernier avec un sourire chaleureux.

Neville lui répéta son histoire.

« C'est déjà un bon pas! S'exclama le brun qui rajouta gentiment...en discutant avec toi il sera obligé de tomber sous ton charme, il peut pas faire autrement.

Son ami le remercia d'un grand sourire.

« Euh...c'est de Snape qu'on parle là! Leur rappela Ron...vous savez celui qui pourrait faire un concours de froideur avec la banquise en personne et gagner haut la main...à mon avis il n'est jamais tombé sous le charme de quiconque.

« Il faut un début à tout! Le contra Harry qui brusquement changea de sujet...Ron j'ai réfléchit, nous allons rester ici tant que nous n'aurons pas rembourser le crédit, nous n'avons pas le choix nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, mais ensuite nous vendrons et iront ouvrir un restaurant ailleurs...enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr, l'affaire et à nous deux.

Ils avaient prit un crédit très court, c'était pour cette raison que les traites étaient élevées, et il leur restait une année encore à payer.

Le rouquin réfléchit deux minutes, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, Harry savait que c'était dans ses projets d'ouvrir un restaurant plus grand, et dans un endroit plus fréquenté, où il pourrait vraiment faire de la cuisine.

Si ils bossaient bien dans l'année qui allait suivre ils en auraient les moyens, au départ ils s'étaient donné trois ans pour y parvenir.

« Je suis d'accord bien sûr! Dit-il...c'est à cause de Draco?

« Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux, mais aussi ce sera l'occasion pour toi d'évoluer vers ce que tu veux plus rapidement, et puis de toute manière nous n'avons jamais pensé que nous resterions ici pour toujours...ça précipite juste un peu les choses c'est tout.

« Pour moi c'est parfait comme plan! Approuva Ron...mais en attendant viens, il est temps de se mettre à la cuisine ou demain nous n'aurons rien à leur vendre.

Neville lui les laissa pour aller voir Dydy.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain alors que le restaurant se vidait Blaise arriva seul, Draco était en rendez-vous.

Harry en fut soulagé tout en ressentant une pointe de regret et il se traita lui-même d'imbécile tout en servant les derniers clients et ignorant toujours autant son amoureux transi.

Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à montrer un intérêt qu'il n'éprouvait pas et se refusait à l'encourager de quelques manières que ce soit.

Le Serpentard lui prit tranquillement place à une table et Ron lui amena immédiatement une assiette qu'il posa devant lui.

« Tu as réfléchit à ma proposition? Attaqua aussitôt Blaise.

« Même pas! Répliqua le rouquin en souriant.

Pas démonté le Serpentard sourit lui aussi, d'un sourire malicieux.

« Demain c'est samedi, je t'invite à une sortie.

« Je ne crois pas que...

« Une simple balade! Le coupa Blaise en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens...ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec moi?

« J'ai pas peur! S'offusqua Ron.

« Alors c'est entendu! Décréta le Serpentard...je passerais te prendre à 10 heures...mets un blouson.

« Pourquoi? S'étonna le rouquin...on est en septembre et il fait chaud.

« Fais ce que je te dis...à demain.

Et il se mit à manger sans plus lui prêter attention.

Ron fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

« Non mais il est gonflé quand même! Maugréa t-il à mi-voix...j'irais pas, voilà!

**&&&&.**

Dans la salle de classe Neville était en train de ranger les potions que les élèves du dernier cours venaient de faire.

L'une d'entre elles attira son attention et il la leva au niveau de ses yeux pour l'examiner, elle n'avait pas du tout la couleur qu'elle aurait dû et il se demanda quel effet catastrophique elle pouvait avoir.

Cela le fit rire, il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il avait raté les siennes.

Un nombre incalculable certainement.

Il se demanda même si il en avait réussit une seule.

« Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs je suppose? S'enquit la voix de Severus derrière lui.

Neville se retourna et eut un doux sourire.

« Oui...je les ratais toutes.

Le maître de potion eut un petit sourire lui aussi.

« Ça a bien changé.

C'est pour vous, uniquement pour vous eut envie de lui avouer Neville.

Mais il ne dit rien et se statufia brusquement quand le maître de potion, qui s'était subitement rapproché, avait levé une main et la posa sur sa joue pour la caresser.

Pétrifié il se mit à trembler, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

Ceux de Severus se rétrécirent, prenant une profondeur intense et hypnotique, pourtant ce dernier résista à l'envie subite qu'il avait eut de se servir de son don d'occlumancie.

Quelque chose l'arrêta, ce serait comme violer son esprit et il ne pu s'y résoudre, sans comprendre pourquoi.

De sa joue sa main glissa sur sa nuque qu'il saisit fermement et se penchant sur lui il s'empara de sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi il n'en savait rien, c'était juste sous le coup d'une forte impulsion, et il fut surprit qu'il n'y ait aucun refus de la part de Neville qui au contraire répondit immédiatement.

Et avec une surprise encore plus grande le maître de potion y prit un grand plaisir.

Pourtant il s'écarta assez vite et après l'avoir lâché il recula de deux pas.

Perdu Neville le fixa, les joues rouges, et sans un mot Severus tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant son assistant le cœur et la tête en déroute.

**&&&&.**

Seul Neville leva une main et se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Severus venait de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser dont il avait si souvent rêvé le chamboulait mais il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pour se détourner brusquement et sans dire un mot?

L'avait-il déçu là aussi?

Il baissa la tête, malheureux, ce baiser ne voulait sûrement rien dire vu sa réaction, il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Mais peut-être avait-il comprit que lui était amoureux et il s'était juste amusé.

Il se sentit blessé et le cœur aussi lourd que du plomb il quitta la pièce et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

« Tu vois finalement tout ce passe bien! Fit Ron.

Tous les deux étaient allongés sur le lit du brun et Dydy était couché entre eux deux.

Ils le taquinaient tendrement à tour de rôle et l'enfant riait, ravit de leur attention.

La journée ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour profiter de sa présence et c'était souvent Neville qui s'en occupait, alors tous les soirs avant le coucher c'était un rituel, Ron et Harry le prenaient entre eux et c'était un moment de jeu, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de discuter en même temps.

« C'est vrai! Reconnut Harry qui grimaça.

Dydy avait attrapé un de ses doigts pour le mordiller.

Il n'avait pas encore de dent mais sous la gencive il en sentit une qui lui fit mal.

« Il ne va pas tarder à percer une dent! Rajouta t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas! Le rassura Ron...tonton Neville a déjà prévu des potions pour ça...il ne souffrira pas et nos oreilles non plus.

« Alors tu vas y aller demain? S'enquit Harry rassuré pour son fils et se mettant à sourire en le voyant laisser tomber bras et jambes écartées et ses yeux se fermer.

« Je sais pas trop! Hésita le rouquin.

« Ron...

« Je sais Harry! Le coupa ce dernier qui soupira...mais ne te fais pas de soucis il s'incrustera pas dans notre vie...y a rien entre nous, il veut me sauter c'est tout, une fois que ce sera fait je suis certain que je ne l'intéresserais plus et il me lâchera.

« Mais et toi?

« Moi?...je ne suis même pas sûr d'y aller demain.

**&&&&.**

Pourtant le lendemain à 10 heures il était devant le restaurant à attendre, vêtu d'un blouson.

Il avait longuement hésité, réfléchissant longuement couché dans son lit et changeant d'avis toutes les cinq minutes.

Puis il s'était décidé en se réveillant à 8 heures.

Pourquoi?

Il ne savait pas trop, question de curiosité sûrement.

Il avait prit son petit-déjeuner seul, Harry dormant encore, lui aussi dormait plus tard en général le samedi et le dimanche, et il s'était préparé.

Et à l'heure précise il entendit au loin vrombir une moto qui surgit dans son champ de vision et vint s'arrêter près de lui.

C'était une Ducati, une sportive, entièrement noire.

Celui qui était dessus était en jeans et blouson de cuir léger.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Le pilote retira son casque et le visage de Blaise, arborant un beau sourire apparut, il portait un second casque à son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessus? S'étonna Ron.

« J'adore ça! Répondit le Serpentard...mets ça et grimpe.

Le rouquin attrapa le casque qu'il lui tendait et le regarda avec hésitation.

« Aller trouillard! Se moqua Blaise.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et sans un mot enfila le casque et monta derrière lui, guère rassuré mais refusant de le laisser voir et ne sachant trop où s'accrocher.

Blaise donna un bref coup d'accélérateur en démarrant qui envoya le rouquin en arrière, celui-ci se rattrapa hâtivement en s'agrippant au Serpentard qui sourit sous son casque en le sentant entourer sa taille de ses bras et le serrer fermement.

Mais il ne chercha pas plus à lui faire peur, il le sentait crispé derrière lui et ne voulait pas le dégoûter de la moto.

Ils n'étaient qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de la mer et ce fut là que Blaise les emmena, par de petites routes agréables, jusque dans un village de pêcheurs très pittoresque où ils arrivèrent vers midi.

Il se gara devant un restaurant dont la terrasse surplombait la mer.

« Tu es déjà venu ici? S'enquit Ron après être descendu et avoir retiré son casque, passant la main dans ses cheveux un peu aplatis pour leur redonner leur plis.

« Oui, j'aime faire de longues randonnées en moto et j'ai déjà fait toute la côte sud.

« Et tu y emmènes tous ceux dont tu espère faire la conquête?

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« Non, rarement, j'aime m'amuser en moto et pour cela je préfère être seul...la balade t'a plu?

« Ben finalement oui! Répondit Ron.

Et c'était vrai, après l'appréhension du début il avait apprécié la sensation de liberté que l'on éprouvait sur une moto, mais surtout le contact que cela avait crée, ses jambes qui encerclaient son corps à lui, le serraient, ses mains non gantées qui s'étaient posées sur ses cuisses dés qu'il s'était sentit propulsé vers l'avant, pour s'y appuyer à chaque fois que Blaise avait freiné, et dont il avait pu sentir les muscles, s'y attardant dessus, l'odeur du cuir de son blouson, l'envie de se coller à lui, la puissance grisante de l'engin couplé à sa séduction à lui..

Oui il avait aimé ça.

« Alors tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu?

« Non! Sourit le rouquin.

Blaise ne rajouta rien et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où on leur donna une table en bord de terrasse, ils avaient la sensation d'avoir la mer à leurs pieds et la vue était splendide.

« Tu as enfin réfléchit à ma proposition? Demanda Blaise après qu'ils se soient installés et qu'un serveur eut prit leurs commandes.

Crustacés et fruits de mer pour les deux.

« Pourquoi tu tient tant à sortir avec moi? S'enquit Ron, répondant à sa question par une autre.

« Parce que j'en ai envie tout simplement...et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit oui! Sourit le Serpentard, la voix déterminée.

Ils se turent le temps que le serveur pose leurs commandes devant eux, ce qui laissa au rouquin le temps de réfléchir.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus qu'émoustillé et tenté par l'idée de passer un moment dans ses bras.

Il se dit qu'après tout pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable? Si il cédait Blaise le laisserait sûrement tranquille après puisqu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait, et lui il aurait passé un bon moment, ça faisait quand même quelques temps qu'il était seul.

« Il y a un hôtels dans ce village? S'enquit-il...j'aimerais passer le week-end ici.

Le Serpentard ouvrit des yeux surprit.

« Un hôtel?

« Oui, avec une chambre pour deux et un grand lit! Sourit Ron.

Le rouquin était plutôt direct lui aussi et Blaise lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'une lueur de désir s'allumait dans ses grands yeux sombres.

« Ils font hôtel ici.

**&&&&.**

Neville se tenait près du lac et fixait tristement l'eau quand des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête.

Severus venait vers lui.

L'envie de fuir à toute jambes le saisit et il jeta un regard éperdu à droite et à gauche sans savoir par où partir, son hésitation le fit rester sur place et il fut trop tard, le maître de potion s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

Neville leva des yeux timides sur lui.

« Ne vous attendez pas à des excuses pour hier! Fit brusquement Severus qui combla la distance qui les séparait et saisit son visage entre ses mains avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Mais cette fois Neville réagit et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Pas qu'il n'ai pas envie de ce baiser, mais il avait la certitude que le maître de potion se jouait de lui et ça le blessait.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça? Cria t-il...pourquoi? Répéta t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Severuys resta sur place et le suivit des yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Bonne question.

Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Neville parce que son comportement l'avait intrigué et dans l'intention de découvrir son secret.

Mais il devait reconnaître que du coup une autre sorte d'intérêt était venu se greffer par-dessus, il le désirait.

Il n'y voyait aucun sentiment là dedans, juste du désir à l'état brut, rien de plus, mais les réactions de Neville le laissait perplexe, pourquoi semblait-il aussi blessé?

Pourtant il n'avait pas parut vouloir refuser ce baiser, pas plus que celui d'hier d'ailleurs, non, mais il avait paru touché, bouleversé.

Serait-il possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui?

Severus fronça les sourcils et, se posant des questions qui ne lui étaient jamais venues avant, il se remémora toutes les attitudes étranges qu'il avait face à lui.

Et en effet, en y repensant, qu'il soit amoureux de lui expliquait bien des choses.

Il sourit, enfin un peu d'animation pour égayer des journées ennuyeuses qui se ressemblaient toutes depuis la fin de la guerre.

**&&&&.**

Harry sortit du restaurant avec la poussette dans laquelle Dydy se trouvait.

Ils allaient faire leur promenade habituelle du samedi.

Et le brun fut stupéfait en entendant la voix de Draco qui le héla de l'autre côté de la route et traversa pour venir vers eux.

L'angoisse saisit Harry qui se sentit prit au piège, Dydy était bien réveillé et était d'ailleurs engagé dans une discussion très animée, faite d'exclamations et de petits cris, avec lui-même.

« Mais...qu'est-ce tu fais là? S'enquit le brun quand le blond fut près d'eux...tu travailles le samedi?

« Normalement non mais il y a pas mal de dossier en retard et j'en ai besoin pour lundi! Expliqua Draco qui s'accroupit devant la poussette...bonjour Doryan! Salua t-il l'enfant avec un beau sourire.

« Ba, ba, ba! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire tout aussi beau.

Liquéfié de l'intérieur Harry s'attendit au pire, pour lui il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer leur ressemblance.

« Mais c'est qu'il a de magnifiques yeux gris! S'exclama le blond...ma couleur préférée, ça lui vient de sa mère? Demanda t-il en se relevant.

Le brun qui transpirait presque d'angoisse en resta bête, mais il saisit la perche.

« Oui...sa mère...oui c'est ça.

Mais son malaise était si visible que Draco le fixa avec perplexité tandis que Harry évitait son regard en gardait les yeux baissés sur son fils.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec moi? S'enquit le blond...je sais bien qu'on a un passé plutôt chaotique toi et moi mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps non?

« Tu m'as toujours ignoré à Poudlard! Ne pu s'empêcher de lui reprocher Harry toujours sans le regarder...et là ça me surprend que tu sois aussi...aussi gentil avec moi.

« Potter t'as pas un peu la mémoire défaillante? Se récria le blond outré...les derniers temps nous étions dans le même camp et nous étions même amis, pourquoi dis-tu que je t'ignorais?

Le brun se baissa et fit mine d'arranger les vêtements Dydy.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de sortir un truc pareil?

Comment Draco aurait-il pu comprendre que pour lui le fait qu'il ne l'ai jamais regardé de la façon dont il rêvait qu'il le fasse s'apparentait à de l'indifférence?

Lui c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait ressentit mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Seulement il avait tellement souffert quand il voyait l'intérêt qui s'allumait dans ses yeux gris en regardant certaines filles.

Combien de fois avait-il eut envie de lui hurler « Regardes-moi, je suis là ».

Il en avait pleuré chaque nuit.

Cet amour le torturait en permanence, véritable écorché vif l'attitude que le blond prenait quand il voulait séduire une fille, laissant ses amis masculin de côté pour passer du temps avec sa conquête, le blessait.

A chaque fois il se sentait abandonné, délaissé, et il crevait littéralement de jalousie et de frustration.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir briller ses yeux avec le même intérêt quand il le regardait lui.

Draco avait été un véritable supplice de Tantale et malheureusement il l'était toujours.

Mais il réalisait que le blond ne pouvait pas voir les choses sous le même angle que lui.

« Tu as raison, c'est idiot ce que j'ai dit! Dit-il après s'être redressé et en plongeant pour la première fois son regard droit dans le sien...excuses-moi, je suis un peu nerveux et susceptible ces derniers temps, j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi.

Draco songea que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son histoire malheureuse et n'insista pas, en plus il venait subitement de ressentir un choc suivit d'une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac quand le brun avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

« Vous allez en promenade? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oui! Répondit Harry...avec la belle journée qu'il fait nous n'allons pas rester enfermés et tous les samedi c'est un rituel! Termina t-il avec un sourire.

« Je peux vous accompagner?

« Euh...oui.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Dydy ne revinrent au restaurant que deux heures plus tard et de très bonne humeur.

La promenade en compagnie de Draco c'était merveilleusement bien passé malgré ses premiers moments de stress.

Ils n'avaient abordés que des sujets anodins, parlant de tout et de rien, plaisantant, et ils avaient souvent ri.

Une après-midi superbe en résumé, à part les deux ou trois fois où le blond s'était brusquement assombri et avait parut se perdre dans ses pensées, mais il s'était vite reprit à chaque fois.

Si seulement Draco avait pu l'aimer, que la vie aurait été belle alors!

**&&&&.**

Neville se trouvait à la bibliothèque dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, et où il avait depuis passé la journée, quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

Il s'était caché dans les rayonnages et le cœur battant il avança la tête pour jeter prudemment un coup d'œil.

C'était Severus et il recula précipitamment pour se plaquer contre l'étagère, cherchant à s'y fondre et fermant les yeux.

« Faites qu'il ne me voit pas, faites qu'il ne me voit pas! Psalmodia t-il...faîtes qu'il...

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux.

Le cœur de Neville fit une chute brutale dans sa poitrine, il était là devant lui, et son odeur musquée parvenait à ses narines.

Mais il se refusa à ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentit le déplacement du maître de potion qui vint se placer tout contre lui et sa gorge s'assécha.

Puis sentant les mains de Severus se saisir de son visage son sang se mit à circuler plus vite dans ses veines et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

« Regardez-moi! Ordonna le maître de potion.

« Non... peux pas! Souffla Neville d'une voix étranglée.

« Bien, alors puisque je ne peux pas le lire dans vos yeux je vais vous poser la question, m'aimez-vous?

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudain proche de l'évanouissement et il faiblit sur ses jambes, il avait deviné.

Severus dû le saisir par la taille pour lui éviter de s'effondrer.

« Vous êtes vraiment beaucoup trop émotif! Remarqua impassiblement le maître de potion tandis que Neville se laissait aller contre lui, les membres sans force, et cachant son visage au creux de son épaule...vous devriez apprendre à les dominer.

Son assistant se mit à rire nerveusement, le visage toujours caché.

C'était trop, il était là dans ses bras, malade d'amour, et lui il lui parlait d'apprendre à dominer ses émotions.

Il songea au concours avec la banquise et son rire s'amplifia tout en se mêlant à des larmes.

Bizarrement Severus ne dit rien et le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et quand il sentit que c'était le cas il l'écarta pour le regarder.

Mais Neville garda les yeux baissés, il était rouge et mort de honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant lui.

Il se jugeait ridicule et le maître de potion avait raison, il était incapable de cacher ses émotions, alors les dominer c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

« Regardez-moi! Ordonna de nouveau Severus.

Sa voix avait perdue sa dureté habituelle et du coup Neville osa lever un regard timide.

« La réponse à ma question est oui n'est-ce pas?

Le Gryffondor fit oui de la tête, il était d'un beau rouge vif.

« Depuis quand?

« Là vous me mettez à la torture! Cria subitement Neville qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il était mortifié, il aurait voulut pouvoir se terrer dans un trou de souris pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur...qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'abord? Je vous aime c'est tout...allez-y traitez moi d'imbécile ou de tout ce que vous voudrez, je m'en fout, de toutes manières vous ne pourrez pas me l'interdire...vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ça.

Et il tenta de pousser sur le côté le maître de potion qui lui barrait le passage pour partir.

Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, au contraire ce fut lui qui le repoussa en arrière et le plaqua contre le rayonnage.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous interdire de m'aimer! Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Énervé et excité par son corps contre le sien Neville perdit la tête, il l'agrippa avec force par les cheveux et s'empara avidement de sa bouche.

Leur baiser fut violent, enfiévré, et dura un long moment avant que Severus ne s'écarte.

Tout comme Neville il avait le souffle court et ses yeux noirs brillaient de désir.

« Je dois m'absenter, mais je viendrais demain soir vous rejoindre dans votre chambre! Murmura t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Le cœur proche de l'explosion et de la lave en fusion dans les veines, Neville mit une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

**&&&&.**

De retour dans son loft Draco s'était mit à arpenter le salon d'un pas nerveux, troublé et perturbé.

C'était complètement fou mais dans les yeux de Potter il avait crû retrouver celle qu'il avait si désespérément cherché.

C'était exactement le même regard, la même couleur et la même flamme.

**&&&&.**

Le dimanche matin Ron ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement avant de tourner la tête vers Blaise.

Ce dernier, allongé près de lui, était déjà réveillé et le regardait.

Le rouquin lui sourit, dans ses bras il avait passé l'une des meilleures nuit de son existence.

« Bonjour! Lui dit-il.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire et se redressa pour venir se placer au-dessus de lui.

« Je savais bien que je raterais quelque chose si je ne parvenais pas à te séduire! Fit-il d'un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

« Ça veut dire que tu as apprécié cette nuit?

« Oh que oui.

« Tu me vois ravit de ne pas t'avoir déçu! S'amusa Ron...mais si on allait prendre le petit-déjeuner? je meurs de faim.

Mais le Serpentard était dans d'autres dispositions, il fil glisser une main caressante jusque sur le bas ventre du rouquin qui frémit, tout en penchant son visage sur le sien.

Ron oublia son estomac.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Le dimanche Blaise ramena Ron au restaurant en fin de journée, et quand après être descendu de la moto et avoir retiré leurs casques il voulut l'enlacer pour l'embrasser le rouquin le repoussa, sans brusquerie mais avec fermeté.

Le Serpentard le fixa avec incompréhension.

« Tu as eut ce que tu voulais! Déclara Ron l'air décidé...mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je voulais?...parce que tu crois qu'une nuit c'est ce que je voulais? Rétorqua t-il...si c'était le cas je te l'aurais précisé dés le départ figures-toi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? S'énerva le rouquin.

« Une relation tout simplement! Répliqua le Serpentard...une relation normale qui nous donnerait le temps de savoir justement ce que nous voulons...c'est pas en une nuit qu'on le découvre...nous ne sommes pas amoureux, d'accord, mais tu m'attire suffisamment pour que ça puisse devenir le cas...tu sais toutes les histoires d'amour ne débute pas par un coup de foudre, une simple attirance peut très bien déboucher sur une passion, si on lui laisse le temps de se développer bien sûr.

Ron était étonné, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Blaise pense ainsi, il l'attirait lui aussi mais il songea à Harry, il ne pouvait pas laisser le Serpentard entrer plus avant dans leur vie.

Avec son intelligence et son esprit d'analyse qu'il savait redoutable, il finirait par découvrir la vérité sur Dydy.

Il fallait couper court tout de suite.

« Je suis désolé! Dit-il d'un ton sec...mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, tu ne m'attire pas plus que ça.

Ceci dit il tourna les talons et se réfugia rapidement dans le restaurant.

**&&&&.**

Blaise resta sans bouger, la colère et la déception se mêlaient en lui.

Puis il prit une décision, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, Ron serait à lui, il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il lui appartiendrait, et pas que pour une nuit.

Durant ces deux jours il s'était aperçut que tout lui plaisait chez lui, encore plus que ce qu'il croyait, et même dans l'amour leurs corps avaient atteint une osmose si parfaite qu'il avait atteint un paradis totalement inconnu de lui jusqu'à ce jour.

Parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que faire l'amour n'était pas toujours aussi génial que ce que l'on disait, c'était très surfait en réalité, très souvent le plaisir atteint n'était pas plus que la simple satisfaction de se vider, pour dire les choses aussi crûment qu'elles étaient.

Là il avait l'intuition qu'il pourrait vivre quelque chose d'important et de beau avec lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec personne, alors il n'allait pas baisser les bras.

Peut-être que ce ne serait qu'un attrait passager et qu'il se lasserait au bout de quelques temps, c'était possible.

Mais peut-être aussi que cet attrait était le début d'une passion qui durerait.

Une belle histoire d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à éclore.

Il se refusait à risquer de la laisser passer en abandonnant aussi facilement.

En plus il sentait que Ron lui avait mentit, il l'attirait et il savait bien qu'il avait éprouvé les même choses que lui quand ils avaient fait l'amour.

Un éclat décidé dans ses yeux sombres il remit son casque et enfourcha sa moto.

**&&&&.**

Harry se tenait dans le salon, assit sur le canapé et son fils sur les genoux quand Ron entra.

« Bon week-end? Demanda le brun avec le sourire.

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin qui vint lui prendre Dydy des bras pour lui donner un gros bisous sur la joue avant de le serrer contre lui...et je viens de dire à Blaise que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Harry crû entendre comme un regret dans sa voix mais il ne dit rien et l'observa tandis qu'il jouait avec son fils.

Il se sentit coupable vis-à-vis de son ami, n'était-il pas en train de l'empêcher d'être heureux?

« Ron! Se décida t-il à dire...tu es sûr que...

« J'en suis sûr! Le coupa le rouquin...alors on en parle plus d'accord?

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai réfléchit! Insista le brun...que tu dois penser à toi, ne gâches pas tout juste pour me protéger.

« T'inquiètes pas...c'est pas l'heure de le mettre au lit le petit monstre?

« Si.

« Je m'en occupe.

**&&&&.**

le lendemain, lundi, et peu après l'ouverture, Harry était en train de placer les sandwichs dans la vitrine quand Draco entra et vint vers lui.

« Bonjour Potter! Le salua t-il...ce serait possible d'avoir un café buvable?

« Bonjour Draco, oui bien sûr! Sourit le brun qui ressentait un bonheur tout bête à le voir...tu es bien matinal.

« J'avais un rendez-vous très tôt avec un client! Soupira le blond...j'ai même pas eut le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner.

« On ne fait pas les petits-déjeuners mais si tu as le temps de monter je t'en préparerais un si tu veux.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il en fut presque horrifié, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire une telle proposition?

Draco lui accepta tout de suite.

Harry alla prévenir Ron qui ne comprit pas non plus ce qui lui avait prit, et il revint dans la salle.

Il emmena le blond à l'étage.

« Doryan dort? Demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine où le brun l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Oui mais il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, c'est bientôt l'heure du biberon.

Tout en parlant il s'activait, il mit du café en route, des toasts à griller, sortit du beurre et de la confiture.

Il éprouvait une satisfaction certaine à faire tout ça pour lui, il aurait rêvé de le faire chaque matin en amoureux, c'était finalement un petit moment de bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Potter?

Surprit le brun posa le café sur la table, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il souriait.

Il s'assit face à Draco qui le fixait.

« Rien! Dit-il en lui rendant son regard, et il fronça les sourcils.

Le blond semblait brusquement s'être figé.

« Draco?...ça va?

Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement, il venait encore de ressentir cette sensation, en plus fort, c'était le même regard.

Mais c'était impossible!

« Oui...oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué! Réagit le blond...j'ai travaillé tout le week-end sur ces fichus dossiers en retard.

Il se servit un bol de café et sourit en voyant Harry se mettre à lui beurrer des toasts et les recouvrir de confiture avant de les poser devant lui.

« Merci de ta prévenance Potter! S'amusa t-il en croquant dans l'un d'eux...méfies-toi je risque d'y prendre goût et de m'inviter tous les matins, j'oublie très souvent de prendre le petit-déjeuner en ce moment, ce que je regrette ensuite.

« Tu serais le bienvenu! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le brun qui eut aussitôt envie de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

C'était pas croyable, il enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise.

Puis tout compte fait il se dit que puisque dans un an il disparaîtrait de nouveau pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa personne durant ce laps de temps?

Il ne pouvait pas passer l'année à le fuir, et ce serait des souvenirs qu'il conserverait pour toujours.

Il ne se facilitait pas la vie il le savait, c'était de la souffrance, du bonheur et de la culpabilité mêlés de l'avoir près de lui, mais tant pis, il n'avait pas la force de résister.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après si je te prend au mot! Plaisanta Draco.

« Promit...prends tout ton temps! Fit Harry en se levant et en allant prendre le biberon gardé au chaud, il le préparait juste avant de descendre pour l'ouverture, ainsi quand Dydy se réveillait il n'avait qu'à monter et à lui donner...je dois aller donner son biberon à Doryan.

« J'ai terminé! Répondit le blond en se levant aussi...j'ai du travail qui m'attend, merci pour le petit-déjeuner Potter.

« De rien! Murmura ce dernier en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry fut de retour dans la salle du restaurant, après avoir nourrit son fils, Ron vint vers lui.

« A quoi tu joues Harry? S'exclama t-il.

« Tout va bien Ron! Soupira le brun...il ne se doute de rien c'est visible et puis j'ai réfléchit...

« A quoi? Le coupa impatiemment son ami...a comment te faire souffrir encore un peu plus?

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« Oui et non...je suis tellement heureux quand je suis près de lui, même si ça me fait mal aussi...c'est dur à expliquer mais c'est comme une douce souffrance.

« Harry! Soupira Ron en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule...c'est bien que tu ais surmonté tes peurs au sujet de Dydy, mais là on dirait que tu cherches à te rapprocher de Draco, tu crois que c'est une bonne chose?

Le brun baissa la tête.

« Non je sais...je fais exactement l'inverse de ce que je devrais...ma raison me dicte d'agir d'une façon mais mon cœur m'en dit une autre.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Et toi tu écoutes ton cœur bien sûr.

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder et sourit, un petit sourire tremblant, il se sentait si malheureux par moment, et il chercha à plaisanter.

« C'est toujours ce qu'on dit de faire non?

« Ouai ben faut peut-être pas toujours écouter ce qu'on dit.

Ils furent interrompu par l'entrée d'un livreur qui vint vers eux, un joli paquet à la main.

« Ronald Weasley? Demanda t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« C'est moi.

« C'est pour vous! Fit l'homme qui lui tendit le paquet et tourna aussitôt les talons.

Ron tourna le paquet dans tous les sens et le secoua doucement, c'était léger et ça ne faisait pas de bruit.

« Ouvres-le! L'incita Harry avec curiosité.

Son ami obtempéra et une délicieuse odeur s'échappa de la boite ouverte.

C'était des chocolats fins à l'aspect plus que tentant.

D'ailleurs aucun des deux ni résista et ils en saisirent un tous les deux en même temps.

Ils les dégustèrent avec un plaisir évident.

« Qui c'est qui te l'a envoyé? Demanda le brun.

Ron aperçut un bristol scotché à l'intérieur du couvercle.

Il le défit et lu.

«_ Il paraît que pour séduire un homme il faut contenter aussi son estomac, j'espère que ta gourmandise n'y résistera pas et que tu acceptera de satisfaire la mienne...veux-tu être mon chocolat à moi?_

Blaise avait signé dessous.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

« Quel idiot! Murmura t-il amusé.

« Qui ça? S'enquit Harry...c'est Blaise c'est ça?

« Oui! Sourit Ron...il voudrait que je sois son chocolat.

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Il a de la suite dans les idées on dirait! Fit-il...je crois que tu t'es trompé sur ses intentions Ron.

« On dirait et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir! Murmura son ami qui devint songeur...je me demande ce qui peut l'attirer chez moi.

« C'est parce qu'il a très bon goût! Rétorqua Harry...Ron je te l'ai dit j'ai réfléchit, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, tout ira bien, et si ça te tente vas-y fonces.

« Je ne sais pas Harry! Soupira de nouveau le rouquin...tu vois j'aime ma vie comme elle est, je fais un métier qui me plait, de temps en temps j'ai une petite aventure qui dure le temps qu'elle dure et dans lesquelles je ne ressens jamais l'envie de m'investir...je me sens libre et je suis heureux comme ça avec Dydy, Neville et toi...mais si lui rentre dans ma vie j'ai peur que plus rien ne soit pareil.

« Ron! S'écria le brun étonné...alors en réalité tu as peur de tomber amoureux de Blaise? C'est ça?

Son ami fit signe que oui de la tête.

« Avec lui se serait trop facile, tout me plait déjà trop chez lui.

« Ron tu ne dois pas avoir peur! S'exclama Harry en posant une main sur son bras...aimer c'est ce qui peut arriver de plus beau.

Le rouquin fit une moue peu convaincue.

« Quand je vous voit Neville et toi permets-moi d'en douter.

« Nous n'avons pas eut de chance c'est vrai et tout serait beaucoup plus facile si on pouvait décider de qui on va ou pas tomber amoureux, malheureusement ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche... mais même si l'amour peut faire souffrir le martyre il ne faut pas le fuir pour autant, toi tu as la chance que Blaise te veuille, alors fonces, tu ne dois pas le repousser juste par peur.

Ron le fixa, hésitant.

« Tu crois?

« J'en suis sûr! Affirma Harry...tu verras bien où ça vous mènera.

« Bon...je vais y réfléchir.

**&&&&.**

Neville ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure ce lundi matin.

Et il s'étira longuement en souriant.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de son existence.

Et quelle nuit, entre les bras de Severus il avait atteint le paradis.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas resté dormir près de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne ensemble.

C'était le seul point noir pour Neville, lui il aurait voulut le crier au monde entier.

Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il faudrait juste un peu de temps au maître de potion pour se faire à cette idée.

Et il décida qu'après les cours du matin il irait voir Ron et Harry, il fallait qu'il leur raconte, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, il était trop heureux et il fallait que quelqu'un partage ce bonheur avec lui.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Blaise arrivèrent pour le déjeuner, comme d'habitude alors que la salle se vidait, et s'installèrent à une table.

Ron leur amena presque aussitôt deux assiettes qu'il déposa devant eux en les saluant.

Le blond, qui s'était placé de façon à pouvoir observer Harry qui servait les derniers clients, semblait tracassé par quelque chose et lui répondit à peine.

Blaise par contre lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu as aimé les chocolats? Lui demanda t-il à mi-voix.

« Oui! Répondit le rouquin.

Et son regard azur rivé aux yeux sombres il posa près de son assiette le bristol trouvé dans la boîte de chocolats.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux.

_« Sois mon chocolat._

Ça c'était lui qui l'avait écrit, pourquoi la lui rendait-il?

Il relava les yeux sur le rouquin, l'air interrogateur.

« Derrière! Fit laconiquement ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

Blaise saisit le rectangle de carton et le tourna.

_« Ballade moto samedi 10h, pas un mot jusque là._

Un sourire heureux étira d'abord ses lèvres puis il haussa les sourcils, mais pourquoi pas un mot?

C'était un jeu?

Et il tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui s'était mit à débarrasser les tables.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Blaise amusé cligna simplement des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Draco n'avait rien suivit de l'échange entre Blaise et Ron, totalement perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il observait Harry qui lui avait sourit de loin en le voyant entrer.

Il ne cessait de penser à ses yeux et mourrait d'envie d'aller y plonger les siens pour la retrouver elle l'espace d'un instant.

Il eut un petit sourire d'auto-dérision en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser.

C'était pathétique de sa part.

Il souhaitait tellement la retrouver qu'il la voyait même dans les yeux de Potter parce qu'ils avaient exactement la même couleur.

Mais aussitôt il se dit aussi que si ce n'était que pour cette raison alors pourquoi était-il le seul à lui faire cet effet-là?

Parce que des femmes aux yeux verts il en avait rencontré, plusieurs même et certaines avec des yeux de toutes beauté, et pourtant aucune ne lui avait fait d'effet, il n'avait jamais ressentit cette impression si vive et tenace de la voir elle.

Et là il ne se comprenait plus, en dehors de ça ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance et Harry était un homme, ce phénomène était dérangeant et très troublant.

Il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Neville, qui était entré par l'arrière du restaurant où un escalier donnait directement dans l'appartement, et venait d'arriver dans la salle avec Dydy dans les bras.

Un Dydy bien réveillé et qui tentait de lui mordre le menton.

Neville s'arrêta net en apercevant Draco et Blaise qui se levèrent aussitôt pour venir faire un coucou à Doryan.

Mais Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient approchés eux aussi, n'ayant pas l'air plus inquiets que ça, il se rassura et laissa Blaise prendre Dydy dans ses bras.

Ce dernier fixa le Serpentard de ses grands yeux curieux et celui-ci eut un moment d'étonnement en le détaillant.

Les yeux ouvert le bébé avait une ressemblance frappante avec Draco.

Blaise ne fit pourtant aucune remarque, c'était vraiment surprenant mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un hasard, quoi d'autre?

**&&&&.**

De l'extérieur Severus observait la scène discrètement, il s'était décidé à suivre Neville quand il l'avait vu partir et pour un ancien espion de son niveau cela n'avait posé aucun problème, mais il était surprit de le trouver en compagnie de Potter, Weasley, Draco et Blaise.

Que faisaient-ils là tous?

Et qui était cet enfant?

Il y avait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul et il décida d'attendre pour l'intercepter et lui poser quelques questions.

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps, peu après il sortait accompagné de Blaise et il les vit traverser la route et entrer dans l'entreprise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Il les suivit et y entra à son tour.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Blaise furent très étonnés de le voir entrer dans leur bureau mais le blond fut en même temps ravit de voir son parrain qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Quand ils lui demandèrent comment il avait su qu'ils étaient ici, Severus éluda et répondit qu'avec la magie ce n'était pas très compliqué.

Ce qui répondait à tout et à rien.

Puis il les interrogea mine de rien sur le restaurant d'où il les avait vu sortir alors que soit disant il arrivait.

Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il avait suivit Neville.

Ne voyant pas de raison de cacher quoi que ce soir Draco et Blaise lui parlèrent des Gryffondor et du fait que c'était eux qui tenaient le restaurant.

Mais le peu qu'ils lui apprirent n'apportait aucune réponse quant à l'attitude étrange qu'avait Neville depuis trois ans, qu'il vienne voir Potter et Weasley qui avaient disparut volontairement de la circulation n'était pas un grand secret en soi.

Non, il devait y avoir autre chose, autre chose de plus important en dehors de ça et du fait qu'il l'aimait, tout son instinct le lui disait.

« L'enfant est le fils de Potter? S'enquit-il à un moment.

« Oui! Répondit Draco.

« Et franchement on pourrait presque croire que c'est le tien! Lança Blaise avec amusement à son ami...c'est dingue comme il te ressemble.

« Parce qu'il a les yeux gris? Répondit Draco qui haussa les épaules...il les tient de sa mère.

Severus fronça les sourcils en les écoutant.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui le père?

« En tout cas c'est pas moi! Plaisanta le blond...et c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, pourquoi?

« Pour rien, simple curiosité! Répondit le maître de potion qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il sortit sans rajouter un seul mot.

Draco et Blaise se jetèrent un regard perplexe puis haussèrent les épaules en reportant leurs attentions sur les papiers qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Ils avaient du travail.

**&&&&.**

Sa curiosité poussée à l'extrême Severus retourna à Poudlard, encore plus déterminé à découvrir le secret de Neville.

Quelque chose lui semblait étrange dans tout ça sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus, mais ce quelque chose lui disait que cet enfant en faisait partit.

Il ignorait de quelle façon il était lié à Neville mais il en était certain, son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

**&&&&.**

A 19 heures, Draco qui s'était attardé dans son bureau, l'entreprise fermant à 18 heures, se rendit devant le restaurant, seul.

Blaise s'était rendu à sa place au rendez-vous d'un client, le blond n'avait pas la tête à ça, il était obsédé par le regard de Harry.

Il fallait qu'il plonge de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, encore une fois, pour savoir.

Soit il réaliserait qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé, et cette pensée obsédante le quitterait, soit...

Soit...

Soit quoi?

Si une fois de plus il la voyait elle dans son regard à lui qu'allait-il faire?

Il n'en savait rien, absolument rien.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, tout de suite.

La porte du restaurant était fermée et tout était éteint dans la salle, mais au fond, dans la cuisine, il y avait de la lumière.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et cogna contre la porte de service, cherchant une excuse dans sa tête pour expliquer sa visite.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry lui ouvrait et eut un bref hoquet de surprise en le voyant.

« Draco? Quelque chose ne va pas?...tu as l'air malade! S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

Le blond n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

« J'ai eut un étourdissement en sortant du bureau! mentit ce dernier sans le regarder et saisissant la balle au bond...surmenage dû au travail sûrement...je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau?

« Bien sûr, entres! L'invita Harry en s'écartant pour le laisser passer...viens t'asseoir.

Ron qui s'activait près des fourneaux leur jeta un simple regard curieux, il était en plein travail et ne pouvait lâcher ses casseroles.

Draco s'assit sur la chaise que lui tira le brun qui alla chercher un verre d'eau et revint le lui tendre debout devant lui.

Le blond leva une main pour le prendre et se décida à ce moment-là à plonger son regard dans les yeux verts.

Et ce fut la même sensation, si forte que son cœur en fit des bonds désordonnés, c'était presque comme si c'était qui elle se tenait là devant lui.

Dans le même temps, par mégarde, ses doigts se posèrent sur ceux de Harry et là ce fut comme si un courant électrique les traversait.

De son côté le brun sentit une faiblesse l'envahir, le contact et le regard, presque halluciné, de Draco, le brûlait et la chaleur remontait de ses doigts pour se diffuser dans tout son corps, comme un brasier.

Harry en avait la tête qui tournait et il dû s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté, rompant ainsi le contact et gardant le verre dans la main.

Complètement perdu Draco tressaillit et parut sortir d'un songe.

« Je...je crois que j'ai eut une absence...excuses-moi de t'avoir dévisagé de cette façon.

« C'est rien! Répondit le brun qui se remettait avec peine et ne pouvait se douter de l'effet que ses yeux avait sur lui...je crois que je suis un peu fatigué moi aussi...tiens!

Et il poussa le verre vers lui en le faisant glisser sur la table, il valait mieux qu'il évite de le toucher.

Le blond bu volontiers le contenu du verre, il avait la gorge sèche, et une fois terminé il se leva.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps! Dit-il rapidement...merci Potter.

Et il s'enfuit presque de la pièce.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui Draco s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement chamboulé.

C'était impossible mais celle qu'il cherchait dans les yeux de toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait il l'avait trouvé chez Potter.

Même sa peau avait crû reconnaître la sienne.

C'était complètement dingue, il devenait fou à force de tant vouloir la retrouver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Pourtant il avait beau tourner en rond c'était bien les même yeux dans lesquels brillait la même âme, la même intensité avec laquelle elle le regardait, chaque fois elle lui avait donné l'impression que tout disparaissait autour d'eux, que lui seul comptait au monde.

C'était inoubliable, et ce regard qu'il avait crû unique il le retrouvait dans ses yeux à lui, et il n'y avait pas que ce qu'ils reflétaient et leurs couleur qui étaient absolument identiques, leurs formes l'étaient aussi.

Mais comment deux regards pouvaient-ils être à ce point semblables?

Au point d'avoir vraiment crû la voir là devant lui.

**&&&&.**

« Voilà! S'exclama Ron d'un air satisfait...je laisse tout ça mijoter et ce sera prêt...qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Termina t-il en se rapprochant de Harry.

« Euh...un verre d'eau! Répondit ce dernier tiré de ses pensées.

« Juste un verre d'eau? Répéta le rouquin avec étonnement, puis il haussa les épaules et changea de sujet...qu'est-ce que tu en penses au sujet de Neville et Snape?

« Je ne sais pas trop! Soupira le brun...j'espère juste qu'il ne s'amuse pas avec lui, mais de toutes manière nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

« Pff...et dire que j'ai prit le risque de devenir aussi bête que vous deux! Souffla Ron.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as dit oui à Blaise?

Son ami opina d'un signe de tête et rajouta.

« Je vais passer le week-end avec lui.

« Alors je vous souhaite de devenir aussi bête l'un que l'autre! Sourit le brun.

**&&&&.**

Dans la grande salle, assit à la table des professeurs, Neville guettait l'arrivée de Severus qu'il n'avait trouvé nulle part.

Il ne pouvait deviner que le maître de potion l'avait soigneusement évité et avait attendu qu'il se rende dans la grande salle pour s'introduire dans sa chambre.

Si Neville le surprenait il prétexterait ne pas avoir eut faim et être venu l'attendre.

Il se mit à fouiller la pièce, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Il finit par trouver quelque chose qui l'intrigua, coincé entre les pages d'un gros livre.

Cela ressemblait à la formule d'une potion mais elle paraissait particulièrement complexe et longue, elle faisait six pages complète dont une bonne moitié était écrite dans des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il crû juste reconnaître du druidique et du vaudou parmi d'autres, mais sans en être bien sûr.

Neville était-il capable d'utiliser plusieurs magies pour ses potions?

Ignorait-il que c'était interdit?

Chaque monde avait sa magie et chaque magie son monde, elles ne devaient pas être mélangées, chacun gardant jalousement la sienne tout était très réglementé pour que chacun n'empiète pas sur l'autre.

Il pouvait avoir de gros ennuis si jamais le ministère de la magie l'apprenait.

Il l'étudia longuement en fronçant les sourcils, mais il n'y comprenait rien et ça l'agaçait, à quoi pouvait bien servir cette formule incompréhensible?

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Qu'avait donc pu inventer son assistant?

Il fit une petite grimace à ce mot, un assistant, un assistant oui, mais qui semblait plutôt avoir maintenant les capacités d'un grand maître, finalement Pomfresh n'avait pas tort il ne l'estimait pas à sa juste valeur, il ne le mésestimait pas non, mais il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas réellement prit conscience du niveau qu'il avait atteint.

Le petit Gryffondor qui ne payait pas de mine devenait vraiment de plus en plus intéressant.

Entendant des bruits de pas il glissa rapidement les feuilles dans sa poche et s'assit sur le lit.

Neville eut un grand sourire heureux en entrant et en l'apercevant, et il lui sauta dessus en le reversant sur le matelas.

Severus ne protesta pas quand sa bouche gourmande s'empara de la sienne.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne retourna pas de la semaine au restaurant, triste et parlant peu il se plongea à fond dans le boulot.

Blaise s'inquiéta de plus en plus de l'entendre refuser d'aller déjeuner à chaque fois et de le voir aussi déprimé.

Et le dernier jour de la semaine il lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Le blond qui était assit derrière son bureau à ce moment-là, appuya avec lassitude son front sur l'une de ses mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier Blaise...elle m'obsède.

Mais il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il la retrouvait dans les yeux de Potter et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas retourner au restaurant.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête et pensait que si il ne voyait pas Harry durant quelques jours il irait mieux et qu'il cesserait de voir quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas exister.

Blaise ne sut trop quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

Il savait à quel point son ami était tombé amoureux de la superbe créature à la crinière blonde et aux magnifiques yeux verts, dixit Draco, que lui n'avait fait qu'entrevoir un soir où il avait accompagné son ami dans sa boîte de nuit favorite, qui n'était pas la sienne, une boîte de nuit hétéro n'étant pas un lieu de rencontre idéal pour lui.

En plus il n'était pas vraiment boîte, il préférait passer ses week-end en balades à moto à écumer le littoral.

Blaise étant resté silencieux Draco leva la tête et eut un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant devant l'air désolé avec lequel il le regardait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Blaise, ça va passer...vas manger.

**&&&&.**

Blaise par contre était allé déjeuner au restaurant tous les jours, mais à chaque fois Ron ne lui adressa la parole que pour lui dire bonjour d'un air amusé.

Le Serpentard avait donc fait de même, amusé lui aussi par ce petit jeu qui en fait aiguisait son désir et le rendait très impatient d'être au samedi.

**&&&&.**

Harry lui perdit le sourire, Draco lui manquait atrocement et il rêvait de lui chaque nuit.

Il se disait qu'il devrait au contraire être soulagé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Tous les jours de la semaine il le guetta, déçu à chaque fois.

**&&&&.**

Enfin le samedi arriva et à 10 heures tapante Blaise s'arrêtait devant le restaurant.

Il descendit de la moto et retirait son casque quand Ron sortit.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le Serpentard s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux parler maintenant? Sourit-il.

Amusé le rouquin fit oui de la tête.

« Je peux t'embrasser alors? Demanda Blaise.

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit et sans dire un mot il leva une main qu'il posa sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui éveilla aussitôt leurs désirs déjà exacerbés par une semaine d'attente à se regarder loin.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt et JOYEUX NOËL à vous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Neville cherchait sa formule partout, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait dû la brûler mais ça lui était sortit de l'esprit.

C'est en faisant un peu de rangement dans sa chambre aujourd'hui qu'il venait d'y repenser, elle était dangereuse et jamais plus il ne l'utiliserait, il fallait la détruire.

« Mais où est-elle? Râla t-il avec inquiétude, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir mise entre les pages de son gros livre sur les plantes.

Il fouilla tout de fond en comble, rien.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir disparut et personne n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, personne?

Personne à part Severus qui était venu tous les soirs de la semaine, à cette pensée il ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

Se serait-il permit de fouiller dans ses affaires?

Mais pour quelle raison?

Non, il n'avait pas fait ça? Il n'avait pas pu faire ça.

Il ne voulait pas y croire mais il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine et une angoisse le saisit.

Si Severus l'avait lu serait-il capable de traduire cette formule écrite pour une bonne moitié dans des langues utilisées dans diverses magies?

Il en doutait fortement mais n'en était pas absolument sûr, cette formule très complexe lui avait demandé des mois de travail et de recherches, il avait dû mêler plusieurs magies pour y parvenir, celle de leur monde seule ne le lui permettant pas.

Il s'était intéressé aux autres magies au début simplement parce que l'un des professeurs qu'il suivait par correspondance, et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, était un passionné sur le sujet et l'y avait initié en secret, chaque monde avait sa magie qui lui était propre et il était par exemple interdit à un sorcier d'utiliser le vaudou ou les rites druidiques, et inversement, d'ailleurs chaque monde gardait sa magie secrète.

Finalement, avec sa soif d'apprendre, cela l'avait passionné et il avait creusé tout les sujets.

Les plus vieilles utilisaient dans leurs potions ou philtres des plantes si banales aux yeux des profanes qu'il avait eut du mal à croire qu'elles puissent marcher.

Pourtant beaucoup étaient des magies très anciennes et leurs potions, accompagnées des sorts adéquats, étaient très puissantes, certaines même beaucoup plus que les leur, et sans elles il n'aurait pas pu mettre sa potion au point, et quelle immense fierté et satisfaction pour lui quand il y était parvenu, en tout cas au départ.

Ensuite était venue la peur suite aux essais qu'il avait pratiqué sur des rats de laboratoire, la moitié en étaient morts.

Il en avait fait des cauchemars et l'année dernière avait été un calvaire pour lui.

Heureusement tout c'était bien terminé mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'en servir.

Mais pourquoi Severus l'aurait-il prise?

Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

Il allait pour sortir de sa chambre quand le maître de potion entra, et son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur les six feuilles que ce dernier tenait à la main.

Ils s'immobilisèrent face à face.

« Ça m'appartient! Fit Neville qui sentit un froid l'envahir, c'était bien lui.

« En effet! Répondit Severus les traits impassibles.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires.

« Je n'ai pas fouillé! Mentit le maître de potion avec aplomb...hier soir tu était en retard et j'ai juste voulut m'occuper en t'attendant, j'ai ouvert un livre et je suis tombé dessus...je suppose que tu n'ignore pas que ce que tu as fait est interdit?...qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

« Rien du tout, un essai de potion raté c'est tout! Mentit Neville à son tour, très mal à l'aise il tentait de faire face aussi calmement que possible...je sais que c'est interdit, je me suis laissé un peu allé et c'est pour ça que justement je voulais la brûler.

Severus fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir! Murmura t-il...tu cache quelque chose depuis trois ans, quelque chose qui t'as énormément perturbé pendant longtemps, et maintenant encore, cette formule en fait-elle partit?...quel rapport cet enfant à t-il avec toi?

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés et apeurés tout en reculant.

« L...l'enfant? Bredouilla t-il.

« Oui, le fils de Potter qui tient un restaurant avec Weasley.

« Tu m'as suivit? S'horrifia le Gryffondor.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu caches et je n'avais pas le choix vu que quand je te demande où tu vas tu éludes à chaque fois.

Soudain tout devint clair pour Neville, atterré et le cœur étreint par une douleur si forte que des larmes de déception amère montèrent à ses yeux.

« C'est pour ça? Fit-il d'une voix blanche...tu m'as joué la comédie, tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu m'as mit dans ton lit juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

« Premièrement je n'ai jamais joué de comédie puisque je n'ai jamais prétendu ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi si ce n'est du désir! Rétorqua sèchement Severus...ne confonds pas désir et amour...secundo je ne t'ai pas mit dans mon lit puisque nous allons toujours dans le tien.

A ces mots le regard malheureux et si déçu de Neville étincela brusquement de colère.

Il osait en plus se moquer de lui en jouant sur les mots.

« JE TE DETESTE! Cria t-il en se précipitant vers lui pour lui arracher les feuilles avant de reculer le plus loin possible.

« Sors d'ici! Gronda t-il...il n'y a rien à savoir, cet enfant est l'enfant de Harry point final il n'a rien à voir avec moi, et cette formule n'est qu'un essai raté, maintenant que ta curiosité et satisfaite vas t-en et ne t'approches plus de moi.

Il avait parlé d'un ton dur mais les larmes brouillait sa vue.

Le maître de potion n'avait pas fait un seul geste, il resta quelques secondes à le fixer puis fit un brusque demi-tour et sortit.

**&&&&.**

Il était dans les 11 heures quand Harry entendit taper contre la porte de l'appartement, celle qui donnait sur l'arrière.

Se demandant qui cela pouvait être, il alla ouvrir et resta saisit en voyant Draco.

« Tu m'offres un café Potter? Demanda ce dernier, il avait l'air sombre et fatigué.

« Euh...oui...entres.

Le brun entraîna le blond dans la cuisine où il le fit asseoir avant de se mettre à préparer le café, les mains un peu tremblantes et le cœur battant fort.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine et se demandait pourquoi il était venu le voir.

« Euh...Blaise nous a dit que tu as eut beaucoup de travail cette semaine...tu devrais te reposer un peu tu as l'air fatigué.

Harry s'était retourné en parlant pour le regarder, mais Draco ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, il ne parut même pas l'entendre.

« Potter nous sommes amis non? Demanda ce dernier dans un murmure...je peux tout te dire?

« Oui...oui bien sûr.

« Alors il faut que je te parle de quelque chose! Reprit le blond dans le même murmure...c'est complètement idiot mais ça m'obsède, il faut que je te le dise.

Tout de suite alarmé le brun s'assit lentement sur une chaise.

« Je t'écoute! Fit-il la gorge sèche.

« Je vais d'abord te raconter une rencontre que j'ai fait il y maintenant plus d'un an! Expliqua Draco d'une voix morne et les yeux toujours baissés.

Harry ne dit rien et attendit.

Et le blond se mit à raconter sa rencontre avec sa belle lionne, leur étrange liaison qui avait duré trois mois et sa disparition.

Le brun bénit le ciel que Draco ne le regarda pas une seule fois, cette histoire il la connaissait dans les moindres détails.

Son cœur battait à un rythme fou et il serra les poings et les mâchoires quand le blond termina en disant:

« J'aime cette femme comme jamais je n'aurais crû pouvoir aimer...je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Harry fut incapable de dire un mot, toutes ses forces il les mettait à retenir ses larmes.

Heureusement Draco ne s'aperçut pas de son état, il était lui-même trop perturbé et perdu dans ses souvenirs, en plus il venait de poser les coudes sur la table et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Cette femme...tu me la rappelle! Continua le blond.

Là le cœur du brun rata plusieurs battements.

« Quand je te regarde c'est elle que je vois...vos yeux sont si semblables...la même âme, la même flamme...je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point.

Harry essuya rapidement deux larmes qui s'étaient échappées et tenta de se reprendre en respirant profondément pour juguler l'émotion qui le submergeait ainsi que sa tristesse, il savait très bien que oui on pouvait aimer à ce point.

« Je n'arrête plus d'y penser! Gémit Draco...ça me rend fou, tu vois c'est complètement idiot! Termina t-il en levant les yeux sur lui.

Son regard accrocha aussitôt celui du brun et ils se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, aussi troublé l'un que l'autre.

« Arrêtes de me regarder! Souffla le blond...s'il te plait.

Mais Harry en était incapable, lentement il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Il était comme dans un état second, il leva les mains pour saisir son visage et se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco ne le repoussa pas, à son contact il eut de nouveau l'impression qu'un courant électrique le traversait, et quand le brun demanda le passage de sa langue il répondit.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que le blond réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, et brusquement il se redressa en le repoussant.

Debout il le fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés durant un bref instant puis il s'enfuit.

**&&&&.**

Harry lui ne bougea pas, il s'effondra d'un seul coup sur une chaise et se mit à pleurer.

Qu'avait-il fait?

**&&&&.**

Ron descendit de la moto, retira son casque et regarda autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient sur le quai d'un port de plaisance et des dizaines de bateaux de toutes tailles y étaient amarrés.

Il faisait très beau et le bleu du ciel se mariait parfaitement bien avec celui de la mer, l'ensemble formait un très joli tableau.

Puis il sentit le bras de Blaise enlacer sa taille et il tourna son regard vers lui.

« Dis-moi! Fit ce dernier...pourquoi ce « pas un mot jusque là?

Le rouquin sourit.

« Pour voir si tu le ferais.

« Rien que pour ça? S'étonna le Serpentard.

« Non! Avoua Ron qui eut brusquement l'air intimidé... en fait j'espérais te faire languir! Termina t-il à mi-voix.

Blaise sourit et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« J'ai bien aimé ce petit jeu, et je peux t'assurer que tu as réussis! Souffla t-il.

Le rouquin appuya un instant sa joue contre la sienne puis écarta légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici?

« J'ai loué un yacht pour le week-end! Annonça gaiement le Serpentard...deux jours rien que la mer et nous.

Ron eut un instant d'inquiétude.

« J'ai jamais mit les pieds sur un yacht.

Blaise se mit à rire et le prit par la main.

« Tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr et j'ai même pensé à prendre une potion contre le mal de mer...pas de soucis à te faire, aller viens!

Le rouquin se laissa entraîner, le sourire retrouvé, il savait déjà qu'en effet il allait aimer ce week-end sur l'eau.

**&&&&.**

Vêtu d'un peignoir Harry sortait juste de la salle de bain, où il avait prit une longue douche pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment eut d'effet, quand il aperçut Neville qui entrait juste.

Son visage défait était marbré par les larmes et il se jeta dans les bras du brun dés qu'il l'aperçut, recommençant à pleurer à chaude larmes et incapable de répondre aux questions inquiètes de Harry.

Comme ils se trouvaient près de sa chambre, dans laquelle dormait Dydy, le brun l'y entraîna et le fit asseoir sur le lit avant de s'accroupir devant lui et les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Neville tu me fais peur là! Dit-il sans élever le ton...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Il...s'est...moqué de...de moi! Hoqueta son ami.

« Severus?

« O...oui.

« Calmes-toi! Fit le brun qui se releva pour s'asseoir près de lui et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras...racontes.

**&&&&.**

« Il ne sait rien de plus tu es sûr? S'inquiéta Harry quand son ami eut terminé...il n'a pas fait de rapprochement entre Dydy et Draco?

« Non aucun! Le rassura Neville qui s'était calmé entre temps...il ne sait même pas à quoi sert la formule et ne le saura jamais je l'ai détruite, et moi je ne lui dirais rien tu peux me croire, il ne pourrait même pas se servir de son don d'occlumancie sur moi je saurais le bloquer.

« Tu sais que tu es devenu très étonnant? Sourit le brun qui réfléchit rapidement.

« Finalement il ne sait pas grand-chose, en fait il n'a au pire que des doutes, te concernant surtout, et puis tu peux être tranquille je suis certain qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller te dénoncer au ministère.

« Je sais! Souffla Neville en opinant de la tête.

« Bon alors pas la peine de s'affoler! Conclut Harry un peu rassuré...il est impossible qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit de plus sans la formule.

Il se tu et regarda son ami qui semblait si malheureux qu'il en eut mal pour lui, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance tous les deux.

Il le prit affectueusement dans ses bras et le berça tandis que Neville s'accrochait à lui.

« J'ai quelque chose à te raconter moi aussi! Murmura t-il.

Et il lui rapporta ce qui c'était passé avec Draco un peu plus tôt.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils pleuraient tous les deux, allongés sur le lit et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Terrassés par le chagrin ils finirent par s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

D'une longue brasse Ron revint vers le bateau sur lequel Blaise l'attendait, armé d'une serviette dont il l'entoura dés qu'il mit le pied sur le pont.

Le rouquin frissonnait.

« Elle est pas chaude! Fit-il tandis que le Serpentard l'enlaçait.

« Je t'avais prévenu! Rigola ce dernier...nous ne sommes pas sous les tropiques et même en plein cœur de l'été elle n'est pas très chaude.

Puis il poussa doucement Ron vers les matelas servant à prendre des bains de soleil.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe? Lui susurra t-il tout en les faisant s'allonger dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je fais semblant d'avoir froid rien que pour ça! Fanfaronna le rouquin qui tremblait encore par instant.

Blaise eut un rire moqueur.

« Menteur!

« Bon! Fit mine de se vexer Ron qui entama un un geste pour se lever...le chocolat va alors se contenter du soleil pour le réchauffer et le faire fondre.

Mais Le Serpentard le retint en riant et le plaqua sur le matelas.

« Il n'y a que moi qui ait ce droit! Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis il lâcha sa bouche qui descendit lentement sur le torse du rouquin qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

**&&&&.**

**Avec un peu d'avance je vous souhaite une: BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2013.**

**A bientôt en 2013!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Neville et Harry passèrent le week-end ensemble, aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre, seul Dydy parvenait à les dérider.

C'était un enfant adorable, il s'exprimait beaucoup en babillant sans cesse et riait pour un rien, il avait un merveilleux sourire qui faisait craquer les deux Gryffondor qui en oubliaient de pleurer devant lui.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, Neville l'avait fait une fois devant lui et Dydy l'avait fixé avec étonnement, puis il avait fait une grimace et brusquement s'était mit à pleurer lui aussi, Harry avait dû le prendre des bras de son ami désolé et avait mit un bon moment avant de parvenir à le calmer.

Mais malgré que Doryan soit un vrai rayon de soleil ce fut deux journées plutôt tristes.

Neville rentra à Poudlard le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à Severus mais déterminé à l'ignorer.

**&&&&.**

Peu après le départ de Neville Ron revint, d'excellente humeur, et il trouva Harry assit dans le salon, seul et l'air terriblement abattu.

Aussitôt il vint s'asseoir près de son ami.

« Harry il est arrivé quelque chose? S'inquiéta t-il...Dydy...

« Il va très bien! Le rassura immédiatement le brun en levant des yeux humides sur lui...je lui ai fait que du mal.

« Du mal?...mais à qui? Fit le rouquin sans comprendre...de qui tu parles?

« De Draco! Souffla Harry...mais je ne voulais pas ça.

« Je ne comprend rien, quel mal tu lui as fait?

« Il est amoureux d'elle...vraiment amoureux, comme moi je le suis de lui et il souffre.

Cette fois Ron comprit.

« Merde alors! Fit-il lentement...c'était pas prévu ça, on a toujours crû qu'il était incapable de tomber amoureux...et il faut que ça tombe sur elle, faut le faire quand même!

« Je m'en veux Ron! Gémit le brun...en plus je lui ai volé son fils.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise! Répliqua fermement le rouquin...tu ne lui a rien volé du tout, il n'était même pas au courant.

« D'une certaine façon c'est comme si je le lui avait volé! Insista Harry...je l'ai embrassé tu sais, hier.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu as embrassé Draco? Et il était d'accord?

« Oui...enfin je crois surtout que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Et le brun lui rapporta la scène.

Le rouquin l'écouta jusqu'au bout et à la fin un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et si il tombait amoureux de toi maintenant, à cause d'elle.

Le brun lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Ron il est hétéro.

« Et alors? Répliqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules...sans être homosexuel on peut très bien tomber amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe, ça c'est déjà vu...l'inverse aussi d'ailleurs.

« Je sais! Admit Harry qui secoua lentement la tête...mais ça serait trop beau, je n'aurais pas cette chance-là.

« C'est du domaine du possible quand même! Le contra Ron.

« Neville a des problèmes avec Severus! Annonça subitement le brun qui préférait changer de sujet, à quoi bon se faire de faux espoirs?...il pense qu'il s'est moqué de lui.

« Oh non! Soupira le rouquin désolé pour leur timide ami et en se sentant un peu coupable, il avait passé un week-end de rêve alors que ses deux amis passaient de sales moments, c'était pas juste.

Il écouta Harry lui raconter et secoua lentement la tête.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était pire que la banquise.

**&&&&.**

Le lundi, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Neville ne se rendit pas dans la grande salle.

Il irait manger directement dans les cuisines plus tard, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et affronter le regard de Severus.

Il s'était comme d'habitude réfugié dans la bibliothèque, son endroit favoris et où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il classait des titres qui avaient été dérangés quand la porte s'ouvrit et il vit entrer le maître de potion.

Il s'immobilisa et le regarda venir vers lui en levant le menton d'un air de défi.

« Si tu es venu pour tenter de percer mon soi-disant secret! Fit-il dés que Severus s'arrêta devant lui...tu es venu pour rien, et je te préviens, n'essaies pas d'utiliser ton don sur moi, ça ne marcherait pas.

Il avait un air déterminé et un éclat si combatif dans ses yeux habituellement si chaleureux, que le maître de potion en fut surprit bien qu'il n'en montra rien, mais cela lui plut aussi beaucoup, il avait finalement du répondant le timide Gryffondor.

Il eut un sourire en coin et d'un mouvement rapide il vint contre Neville qui recula et son dos heurta l'étagère contre laquelle il resta bloqué, Severus venant coller son torse contre le sien.

« Je ne dirais rien! Gronda le Gryffondor, et Severus étant plus grand que lui il dû lever la tête pour le regarder, leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

« Alors tais-toi! Murmura le maître de potion qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que sa bouche s'emparait de la sienne.

Neville aurait voulut pouvoir le repousser, refuser son baiser dominateur, mais il en était incapable, il était trop amoureux, à son contact il fondait et se retrouvait sans volonté.

Mais même si il était trop faible pour opposer une quelconque résistance à son étreinte, il y avait une chose de certaine, il n'arriverait pas à le faire parler.

Pour protéger son ami Neville pouvait faire preuve d'une grande détermination, autant que celle du maître de potion.

Mais ce dernier ne lui demanda rien, après l'avoir lâché il recula juste de deux pas et le regarda d'un air narquoisement vainqueur.

« Ce soir ton lit ou le mien? Fit-il avec une arrogante assurance..

« Ni l'un ni l'autre! Rétorqua Neville indigné mais les joues enflammées par le désir...pour qui tu me prends?

Les yeux noirs brillèrent d'un éclat amusé et il eut un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Neville le suivit des yeux avec incompréhension, les sens en émoi et se posant beaucoup de questions.

**&&&&.**

A l'heure du déjeuner Blaise arriva alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il l'avait fait exprès pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Ron.

Et Harry qui comprit que Draco ne viendrait pas, les observa en train de s'embrasser tandis qu'il se mettait à ranger son côté pour ne pas les déranger.

Les voir heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre lui faisait ressentir à quel point il était seul, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le reste.

Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement puisqu'il ne rêvait et ne désirait qu'une personne?

Une seule personne qui ne serait jamais à lui, c'était tellement désespérant quand il y songeait.

Il se sentait si las parfois.

Tristement il se dirigea vers l'escalier et grimpa les marches d'un pas lourd.

Mais il retrouva un certain sourire en prenant son fils dans les bras.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui avait suivit Harry des yeux les tourna vers Ron.

« Potter n'a pas l'air en forme! Fit-il.

« Il est un peu fatigué! Mentit le rouquin tout en le prenant par la main pour l'amener jusqu'à une table.

« Ce serait pas plutôt le fait de revoir Draco qui le fait déprimer? Répliqua le Serpentard tout en s'asseyant.

Ron se raidit brusquement et le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

« Ron! Soupira Blaise...je ne suis pas aveugle, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont il le dévorait des yeux quand nous étions à Poudlard? Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il en était dingue.

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu t'en étais aperçut?...et Draco aussi?

« Non je ne pense pas, et si ça peut te rassurer je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

« Et tu ne le fera pas hein?

« Alors c'est bien à cause de Draco qu'il est aussi abattu! En conclut aussitôt le Serpentard...il l'aime toujours.

« Blaise!

« Je ne dirais rien, promit, à quoi ça servirait?...mais quelque chose me tracasse, comment Harry a t-il pu faire un enfant à une femme? Elle devait être très particulière.

Le rouquin répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Elle lui a plu parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Draco.

« Ah...oui, ça expliquerait aussi que Doryan lui ressemble.

« Euh...oui.

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent et se furent inquisiteurs tandis qu'il fixait son compagnon pas très à l'aise.

« Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas? Fit-il lentement.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

« Moi?...mais non, pas du tout.

« Si tu le dis...où est-elle maintenant?

« Elle a disparut juste après la naissance de Dydy! Fit rapidement le rouquin.

« Dydy?

« C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Doryan.

« Et elle comment elle s'appelait?

« Comment elle s'appelait? Répéta Ron qui essaya de faire appel à ses souvenirs, en vain, quel prénom donnaient-ils aux clients? C'était arrivé si peu souvent qu'ils le demande...euh...Iris! Fit-il dans un hasard total...oui voilà je m'en souviens, Iris...mais arrêtes s'il te plait, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est une histoire malheureuse et je n'aime pas en parler, et puis on ne va pas passer notre temps à parler de Harry.

Le Serpentard sourit, beaucoup de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit mais il préféra abandonner.

« Est-ce qu'on va se voir le soir dans la semaine ou est-ce que tu vas me faire attendre jusqu'au week-end? Demanda t-il en se pencha vers le rouquin.

« J'ai du travail le soir! Répondit Ron tout en se penchant lui aussi, souriant et soulagé qu'ils aient changé de sujet...tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à samedi.

« On peut dire que tu sais te faire désirer! Soupira Blaise, sa bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne...ça va être long!

« Très long! Approuva le rouquin...mais c'est encore mieux après! Termina t-il dans un souffle avant d'emprisonner sa bouche sous la sienne.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là à peine couché dans son lit, Neville vit la porte s'ouvrir et Severus entra dans sa chambre.

« Tu n'as même pas changé ton mot de passe! Fit ce dernier en s'arrêtant près du lit, l'air satisfait et sûr de lui.

Le Gryffondor qui s'était redressé le regarda sans répondre.

C'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas changé, pourtant il y avait songé mais le remettant sans cesse à plus tard.

Peut-être parce que quelque part il avait espéré ce qui était en train de se passer.

Severus venait de poser un genoux sur le matelas et se penchait sur lui, lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser.

Mais Neville n'y songea même pas, il n'hésita pas, il le saisit par le col de son vêtement et l'attira d'un coup sec à lui, mordant ses lèvres et se mettant à le déshabiller avec des gestes impatients et fébriles.

Severus n'était pas en reste, ses caresses étaient presque dures, violentes, mais elles rendaient fou de désir le Gryffondor qui s'arquait pour en demander plus.

Le lit se transforma en champs de bataille d'où ne s'éleva plus que des gémissements et soupirs de plaisir.

**&&&&.**

Une fois leurs sens et leurs corps repus, le maître de potion se leva et se rhabilla avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Demain je change mon mot de passe! Le prévint Neville alors qu'il allait sortir.

Severus se retourna, un petit sourire moqueur et provoquant sur les lèvres.

« Tu penses vraiment que ça va m'arrêter? Je te baiserais partout ailleurs c'est tout, et je suis sûr que ça te plaira.

Neville regarda la porte se refermer, c'était vrai que la façon crue avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour et lui parlait l'excitait, il savait le faire vibrer jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête et à chaque fois le plaisir qui le submergeait le laissait presque inconscient tellement c'était fort.

Entre ses bras c'était une explosion de tous ses sens.

Et puis comment ne pas atteindre le nirvana entre les bras de celui dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps?

Mais cela laissait aussi un grand vide en lui, il voulait son cœur, il voulait pouvoir lui crier des mots d'amour et que lui en fasse autant, il voulait des 'je t'aime', des moments faits de tendresse aussi, de câlins tout doux, pas seulement qu'il le baise.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain mardi, au déjeuner, Blaise vint encore tout seul, et une fois encore Harry le regarda embrasser Ron, ils semblaient heureux tous les deux.

Le brun l'était aussi pour son ami qui semblait finalement très bien vivre sa relation, mais à les regarder il se sentait comme un vieillard désabusé qui n'a plus d'avenir devant lui et se contente de regarder vivre les autres.

Son seul rayon de soleil c'était Dydy, sans lui il n'aurait plus eut aucun goût de vivre.

Il se sentait en plus si coupable vis-à-vis de Draco.

Ce fut encore une journée de tristesse.

**&&&&.**

Pourtant ce soir-là Harry eut une surprise.

Alors qu'il aidait Ron à la préparation des plats du lendemain, on frappa à la porte de la cuisine.

Le cœur battant le brun alla ouvrir.

Et si c'était...

Draco, c'était bien lui, et ce dernier le regarda d'un air un peu gêné.

«Je peux te parler? Demanda t-il en reculant...dehors.

Tremblant intérieurement Harry sortit et referma derrière lui avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Draco je suis désolé pour l'autre jours! Dit-il aussitôt...je n'aurais...

« Non! Le coupa Le blond...c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça...je crois que ça nous a perturbé tous les deux.

Le brun secoua lentement la tête tout en la baissant, il ne voulait pas qu'il se reproche quoi que ce soit.

« Non Draco, tu ne comprends pas! Murmura t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? S'étonna ce dernier.

« Que si tu retrouve la même chose dans mes yeux c'est parce que je t'aime autant que ce qu'elle t'aimait elle! Avoua Harry le cœur battant à un rythme effréné...c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé, parce que je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps.

Voilà il l'avait dit, il venait peut-être de faire une erreur monumentale mais il était prêt à l'assumer.

Il n'avait rien calculé, rien prévu, ça c'était fait tout seul parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

Après tant d'année d'un amour absolu mais silencieux, qui l'avait amené à faire ce que nul autre n'avait fait, il n'avait plus pu se taire, il avait avoué, pas son secret non, mais au moins son amour.

Pourquoi à cet instant-là?

Il n'en savait rien, c'était toujours comme ça que les choses se passaient, quand on s'y attend le moins.

Et qu'allait-il se passer? Ça il n'en savait rien non plus.

Il y eut un silence si épais que Harry releva la tête, aussi immobile qu'une statue Draco le fixait avec incrédulité.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

« Tu m'aimes? Répéta Draco avec dans la voix un ahurissement total.

Harry s'approcha de lui et se saisit des mains du blond qu'il posa sur ses joues, laissant les siennes par dessus.

« C'est de l'amour que tu as lu dans ses yeux comme dans les miens! Murmura t-il...c'est pour ça que tu la retrouve en moi, je t'aime depuis si longtemps et d'un amour si absolu...regardes-moi Draco et tu pourra le lire.

Le blond obéit et plongea ses yeux droit dans les siens.

Elle était encore là.

« Embrasses-moi! Chuchota le brun, il y avait comme une prière dans sa voix et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il savait que c'était elle qu'il voyait.

Là aussi Draco obéit, comme un automate et perdu dans son regard il avança son visage vers le sien et posa les lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

Il fut si doux ce baiser!

Quand le blond s'écarta Harry ressentit un grand vide et il garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de plus avant de les ouvrir.

Draco le fixait, son expression était comme égarée mais au fond de ses yeux il cru lire une sorte de crainte, de refus.

Le brun eut mal.

« Ne m'en veut pas de t'aimer! Murmura t-il.

« Je ne t'en veux pas! Répondit le blond sur le même ton et sans bien savoir ce qu'il disait, il était trop désorienté et ses pensées trop confuses...je ne comprend pas.

« Qu'un homme puisse t'aimer? C'est facile je t'assure.

« Oui...peut-être, je ne sais pas...je...c'est surtout que ce soit toi qui...qui...excuses-moi! Dit-il soudain en tournant brusquement les talons et en s'éloignant rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Poussé par la curiosité Ron était venu entrouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se passait et avait assisté à toute la scène.

Dés que son ami fut seul il ouvrit la porte en grand et Harry tourna vers lui un regard malheureux.

« Harry au point où tu en es pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire?

« T'es fou? Se récria le brun.

« Non! Répondit posément le rouquin... mais peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre.

« Non! Cria Harry qui passa en courant devant lui et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Là il se pencha sur le petit lit à barreaux et observa avec tendresse son fils qui y dormait.

Et il se souvint de la façon dont tout avait commencé.

Par une simple phrase, un vœux venu du fond du cœur et soupiré lors d'une discussion.

L'une de ces sempiternelles discussion où Neville et lui gémissaient sur leurs amours malheureux.

Avec Ron qui les écoutait en levant les yeux au ciel.

**&&&&&&&&&&.**

« Si seulement j'étais une femme! Soupira Harry.

« T'y gagnerais quoi? Fit Ron en haussant les épaules...de faire partit du lot? Il te mettrait dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, ce qui arrive très vite avec lui, il a toujours agit ainsi tu le sais bien, et puis il te jetterais comme toutes les autres.

« Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux! Intervint Neville.

« Ben voyons! Rétorqua le rouquin...tu crois encore aux contes de fées? Ils se marieraient et ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants?...faut arrêter de rêver les gars.

Harry lui souriait, bien sûr que c'était stupide il en avait conscience, mais il s'imaginait très bien la scène, Draco et lui souriants et entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants rieurs.

« Arrêtes de fantasmer! Le rappela à l'ordre Ron.

« Il y a des potions qui peuvent te transformer en femme! Suggéra Neville.

« Je sais! Soupira le brun...mais l'effet est très court et ne donne qu'une apparence, ça ne ferait pas de moi une vraie femme.

« Oui mais pour un soir tu pourrais essayer de séduire Draco, au moins une fois! Fit Neville.

« Pfffff n'importe quoi! Souffla le rouquin en levant des yeux exaspérés au ciel.

« Ça ne me suffirait pas! Répondit Harry...comme dit Ron qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? J'aurais juste encore un peu plus mal...et même si par bonheur il tombait amoureux de moi je ne pourrais pas éternellement prendre de la potion pour faire semblant d'être une femme, tu le sais bien...de toute manière notre histoire tournerait court, il n'y a pas de solution …...je suis un homme point final et Draco ne sera jamais à moi.

« Voilà qui est sensé! Applaudit Ron...cette discussion ne mène à rien alors si on parlait d'autre choses?

« Moi je pourrais peut-être fabriquer une potion qui ferait vraiment de toi une femme! Fit lentement Neville d'un ton songeur, sans tenir compte de la proposition du rouquin qui soupira de désespoir dans son coin...mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose au fait que tu ne pourrais pas en prendre éternellement, une potion de ce genre, qui changerait ton corps en profondeur, ne pourrait être utilisé qu'un temps à cause des effets secondaires qu'il y aurait certainement.

« Une vraie femme? Répéta Harry dont les yeux se fixèrent brusquement et avec beaucoup d'intérêt sur son ami...tu veux dire qui pourrait avoir des enfants?

« Il n'en existe aucune actuellement qui arrive à faire ça...mais... oui je pense que je pourrais la créer.

Neville réfléchissait en même temps, c'était vrai que leur magie seule ne permettait pas de créer une telle potion, mais tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur les autres magies lui revenait à l'esprit et en les combinant cela pouvait ouvrir pas mal de nouvelles possibilités.

Bien sûr il devrait garder cette recherche secrète si il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui, mais l'idée de parvenir à créer une telle potion l'emballait.

C'était un sacré défi.

« Nev! L'appela Harry avec impatience...c'est vrai tu pourrais vraiment?

Neville tourna son regard vers lui et ils se fixèrent.

Le brun souriait, une idée avait germée dans son esprit et un espoir insensé lui faisait battre le cœur.

Les deux amis se comprirent sans un mot.

« Pour ça il va te falloir une transformation sur une durée d'environ un an, ça va faire long, ça fait beaucoup de potion à avaler.

« Oula, oula! Intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils...qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête tous les deux?

« Je n'aurais pas le mariage et nous ne vivrons pas heureux ensemble, mais je vais peut-être au moins avoir un enfant! Lui répondit le brun les yeux brillants.

« Mais vous savez que êtes de vrais malades tous les deux! S'exclama le rouquin sidéré...et puis c'est impossible.

« Peut-être, en tout cas je peux essayer de le rendre possible! Répliqua Neville l'esprit déjà en ébullition.

« Oui Nev, fais-le s'il te plait! Le pria Harry, l'idée que cela pouvait devenir une réalité l'emplissait d'espoir et de joie.

**&&&&.**

Et cette vague idée partie d'une simple discussion devint une idée fixe pour Harry et pour Neville qui se plongea à corps perdu dans l'élaboration de la fameuse potion.

Et au bout de plusieurs mois de travail acharné et épuisant pour lui, la potion fut mise au point.

**&&&&.**

Quand Neville l'annonça à Harry ce dernier explosa de joie, Ron lui bouda, désapprobateur, mais il préféra se taire pour éviter de se faire rembarrer une fois de plus, ses deux amis n'arrêtant pas de le traiter de rabat-joie dés qu'il émettait des doutes.

Et là le brun voulut essayer tout de suite mais Neville l'arrêta.

Les tests qu'il faisait sur des rats de laboratoire étaient en cours et il voulait d'abord les amener à terme, même si tout ce passait très bien pour l'instant.

Il avait prit 12 rats qu'il avait mit par deux dans des cages, tous des mâles, et il en avait transformé 6, un par couple, en femelle.

Sa première remarque était que la potion faisait effet pendant une semaine, il n'était pas arrivé à faire mieux pour la durée, mais c'était déjà plus que bien, il suffisait de ne pas oublier d'en reprendre avant que la transformation inverse ne s'opère.

La seconde fut que pour une raison inconnue la couleur des poils s'inversait, les rats étaient tous blanc à l'origine mais ceux métamorphosés étaient devenus noirs, mais ce n'était pas un vrai problème.

Et miracle les femelles étaient maintenant pleines, ne restait plus qu'à aller jusqu'à la mise bas.

Harry s'impatientait, mais Neville tint bon.

Malheureusement peu après il s'aperçut que les femelles souffraient, elles frissonnaient violemment par moment et leurs déplacements semblaient difficiles, ralentis.

Neville finit par comprendre que c'étaient des effets secondaires dû à la consommation de la potion sur une longue durée.

Le corps contrarié jusque dans ses moindres atomes finissait par se rebeller.

Mais si il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout c'était la mort assurée pour les six femelles qui redeviendraient des mâles en étant pleines.

Il continua donc et les animaux tinrent bon.

Quand le moment de la mise bas arriva tout se passa très bien, les petits étaient parfaitement formés et en bonne santé.

Il cessa donc de leur donner de la potion.

Le surlendemain trois des femelles redevenues mâles étaient mortes sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il pensait, sans en être sûr, que cela pouvait provenir du cœur qui n'avait peut-être pas résisté face à de telles métamorphoses.

Neville prit peur et sur le coup il refusa que Harry se serve de la potion, les risques étaient trop importants.

Mais c'était sans compter avec la détermination et l'obstination du brun pour qui c'était devenu une idée fixe.

Neville, tout comme Ron, furent incapable de l'en empêcher et cédèrent.

Pour eux deux les mois qui suivirent furent un cauchemar.

**&&&&.**

Le jour où Harry prit la potion il voulut être seul, Neville lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer et il ne fut donc pas surprit par la souffrance qui prit possession de son corps, elle fut si forte qu'il s'évanouit, il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la douleur avait totalement disparue et quand il se regarda dans le miroir il en fut si stupéfait qu'il resta bouche ouverte un long moment, il n'en revenait pas.

C'était à peine croyable et lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaître.

Il était devenu une superbe créature blonde qui n'avait rien à voir avec son physique masculin, seul ses yeux étaient restés exactement les mêmes et il songea que c'était vrai, ils étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, dans son regard il se reconnaissait.

Et puis une sensation de joie intense l'envahit.

Draco ne pourrait pas lui résister, il en était certain et pas un seul instant il ne songea aux risques qu'il courait..

Il s'admira longuement sous toutes les coutures, tour à tour à tour étonné, incrédule, stupéfait, et en même temps fou de joie.

C'était déroutant mais il se sentait pourtant si bien.

Une fois qu'il se fut fait à lui-même il alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle Ron et Neville attendaient avec angoisse et impatience.

Ils en restèrent bouches bées en le voyant.

« C'est vraiment toi Harry? S'inquiéta le rouquin...t'es blonde.

« Oui c'est moi! Rigola le brun euphorique...comment vous me trouvez? Termina t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

« J'ignore pourquoi mais la potion inverse les couleurs de ce qui est poils ou cheveux, c'est pour ça que tu es blonde...mais tu es vraiment très belle! Fit Neville avec admiration, et oubliant pour l'instant ses peurs.

« Magnifique tu veux dire! Applaudit Ron qui lui aussi oublia tout et ne pu s'empêcher de béer d'admiration...Tu me rendrais presque hétéro, Draco n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Harry éclata de rire, oh que oui, son blond n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il ne lui échapperait pas.

Il savait dans quelle boîte de nuit Draco se rendait tous les samedi soir, et c'était là qu'il avait l'intention de l'aborder.

**&&&&.**

Samedi c'était dans trois jours et le brun attendit ce moment avec fébrilité, mais profitant aussi de ce laps de temps pour courir les magasins et se faire une garde-robe, tapant là encore dans ses économies.

Mais il prit un grand plaisir à courir les boutiques et adora les regards admiratifs des hommes qui se retournaient sur elle partout où elle allait.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut enfin le grand soir et Harry passa plus de trois heures à se préparer, essayant plusieurs fois chacune des robes qu'il avait acheté avant de se décider pour la noire à fine bretelles qui la moulait comme une seconde peau.

C'était pas le moment de jouer les prudes, il fallait qu'il attire l'attention de Draco et surtout qu'il éveille son intérêt, il devait donc mettre tous ses atouts en avant.

**&&&&.**

Enfin il était dans la boîte et quand il aperçut Draco qui dansait sur la piste son cœur s'emballa et à cet instant-là il eut un moment d'hésitation et de doute, il était là, si proche qu'il en perdit un peu de son assurance.

Allait-il vraiment lui plaire?

Puis il se ressaisit, si il restait là sans bouger c'était certain qu'il n'arriverait à rien pour de bon.

Il respira donc un bon coup puis s'avança, légèrement tremblant mais le regard fier et rivé sur lui.

« Regardes-moi, s'il te plait regardes-moi! Priait-il intérieurement.

Et comme si il avait entendu sa prière Draco tourna son regard vers lui, regard dans lequel une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma immédiatement.

C'était trop beau il avait si souvent rêvé qu'il pose un tel regard sur lui.

Les jambes flageolantes mais l'attitude provocante il avança encore sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, le sourire du blond était clairement une invitation.

Et quel moment inoubliable quand leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre et qu'il posa des mains caressantes sur ses hanches.

Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui et la musique au rythme lent que leurs corps suivaient en parfaite harmonie.

Entre ses bras il vivait un rêve.

Quand Draco s'empara de sa bouche le brun crû qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, et passant les bras autour de son cou il répondit avec tout l'ardeur de son amour.

« Chez moi? Murmura le blond après s'être légèrement écarté, il avait le souffle court et le désir se lisait dans ses yeux.

Harry opina d'un signe de tête, chez lui ou ailleurs il était totalement d'accord, il n'attendait que ça, il avait envie de lui à en avoir mal.

Et toute la nuit ne fut que la suite du rêve.

Impudique jusqu'au bout des ongles il s'était totalement offert à toutes les caresses de Draco, et lui en prodigua tout autant.

Il sut lui faire perdre la tête, le faisant crier de plaisir sans retenu.

Ensuite quel bonheur de le regarder dormir, repu et abandonné.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement échangé aucun mot et ce fut ainsi tout le temps que dura leur liaison, Harry sut se faire désirer et joua à fond la carte du mystère pour garder son intérêt en éveil.

**&&&&.**

Elle était tombée enceinte dés le mois suivant, Neville ayant songé à lui faire prendre une potion favorisant la fertilité, mais Harry profita encore un mois de sa liaison avant de disparaître, il lui fallait maintenant penser à l'enfant et à leur avenir.

Mais quel déchirement ce fut pour lui cet adieu.

C'était fini, jamais plus il ne sentirait sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains sur sa peau, son corps dans le sien.

Après leur ultime nuit d'amour il était partit au petit matin, Draco s'était endormi dans ses bras et après s'être doucement dégagé pour ne pas le réveiller, il n'avait jamais eut aussi froid de sa vie, il avait ressentit un tel sentiment de regret et de solitude.

Il avait longuement détaillé chacun de ses traits, souriant avec tristesse, puis il avait posé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et les yeux pleins de larmes avait quitté le loft.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Harry commença à ressentir de fortes douleurs vers le quatrième mois et il était incapable de dire où il avait mal, cela ne venait d'aucun endroit précis, c'était comme si ces douleurs venaient du plus profond de lui et se diffusaient dans tout son corps.

Et lentement elles s'amplifièrent, mais le brun n'avait plus le choix il devait aller jusqu'au bout, et d'ailleurs il en avait bien l'intention.

A ce moment-là ils avaient acheté le restaurant depuis trois mois.

Harry prit rapidement un ventre bien rond et les gens crurent au départ qu'elle était marié à Ron, mais ils expliquèrent que non, que le père s'appelait Harry et était pour l'instant en voyage à l'étranger pour son travail et qu'il ne devait rentrer que pour l'accouchement.

Les journées de travail, fatigantes, ne firent qu'empirer les douleurs du brun et Neville, qui dépérissait tellement il se faisait du soucis, prit un congés de trois mois à Poudlard pour venir aider Ron.

Harry devait rester couché et économiser ses mouvements pour limiter sa souffrance, comme pour les rats ses gestes étaient comme ralentis, difficiles, et souvent il tremblait tellement qu'il ne parvenait de toute façon pas à tenir debout.

Le rouquin, tout aussi malade d'inquiétude que Neville, râlait sans cesse en cachant ses larmes d'angoisse.

« Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais? Je le savais que c'était de la folie.

Ils avaient tous les deux si peur de perdre Harry qu'ils en faisaient des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

**&&&&.**

Les deux derniers mois furent les pires pour Harry, les douleurs devinrent particulièrement si aiguës et permanentes qu'elles l'empêchaient de dormir et il tremblait au point de ne plus rien pouvoir tenir dans les mains.

Pourtant il ne regrettait rien, il serrait les dents et endurait, heureux de sentir l'enfant grandir normalement en lui.

Neville lui s'en voulait à mort d'avoir crée cette potion, pour avoir voulut créer ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait il allait peut-être tuer son ami.

Le brun le rassurait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait éclater en sanglots, c'était lui qui avait prit la décision de prendre la potion malgré les risques encourus, personne d'autre, au contraire lui il avait tenté de l'en dissuader.

Ce qui ne retirait rien au sentiment de culpabilité que ressentait Neville.

« Harry promets-moi que si tout finit bien tu n'en reprendra plus jamais...s'il te plait...je veux détruire cette formule et ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

« C'est promit Nev, et tu peux la brûler, crois-moi je me contenterais d'un seul enfant! Répondit le brun dans un sourire crispé, il avait trop mal pour pouvoir vraiment sourire.

**&&&&.**

Ce qui ne fut pas non plus une partie de plaisir fut que Neville et Ron durent tout apprendre sur les accouchements.

Harry ne voulait faire appel à personne, ni médicomage ni médecin Moldu, ils poseraient trop de questions et seraient obligés de faire une déclaration de naissance.

Le brun avait prévu de se faire les papiers nécessaires lui-même, avec la magie cela ne poserait pas de problèmes insurmontables et ainsi il éviterait toutes questions.

Mais si Neville se sentait capable d'assumer un accouchement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui prit un air horrifié et paniqué à cette idée.

« Non, non, non! Fit-il...il faut aller à l'hôpital pour ça, il faut des médecins et tout et tout...pas moi.

« Ron! Répondit Harry avec lassitude...les femmes ont accouchées seules pendant des milliers d'années, je ferais pareil...vous m'emmènerez à Sainte-Mangouste que si ça se présente mal d'accord? Ça nous prendra deux minutes pour y être.

« Non je ne suis pas d'accord! Bougonna le rouquin...mais tu vas en faire qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude.

« Exactement.

**&&&&.**

Mais Ron eut tort de s'en faire, l'accouchement, qui eut lieu plusieurs jours avant la date prévue, se fit avec une facilité déconcertante, ils furent prit par surprise et tout se déroula très vite, comme si l'enfant était pressé de sortir.

Et avec des larmes de joie Harry pu enfin tenir son fils dans les bras, avec l'aide de ses deux amis qui l'entouraient, avec la délivrance les douleurs et les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé pour autant puisque c'était provoqué par la prise incessante de la potion, et le brun était incapable de le tenir tout seul.

Il restait deux jour avant la nouvelle prise de potion que Harry faisait une fois par semaine depuis des mois, mais celle-ci n'aurait pas lieu puisqu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Et ce fut deux jours d'attente dans une angoisse sans nom pour les trois amis.

Même la présence de l'adorable nourrisson ne leur faisait pas oublier le cap critique qu'allait passer le brun, la transformation inverse allait peut-être lui coûter la vie.

Ron ferma le restaurant durant ces deux journées, Neville et lui ne voulaient pas quitter Harry une seule seconde.

Ils ne dormirent même pas durant ces deux jours, s'occupant à tour de rôle du bébé, seul moment de bonheur dans toute cette angoisse qui les oppressait, et veillant avec soin sur le brun épuisé.

**&&&&.**

Au petit matin du troisième jour ils s'endormirent tous les deux, terrassés par la fatigue de deux nuits sans sommeil, l'un dans un fauteuil, l'autre au pied du lit de Harry.

Et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, en sursaut et se reprochant aussitôt de s'être endormit, ce fut pour apercevoir le brun, redevenu lui-même, qui faisait lentement des allers-retour dans la pièce en tenant son fils dans les bras.

Il lui parlait à mi-voix et lui souriait avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Ce fut un moment de joie, de soulagement et de bonheur total.

Tout était enfin terminé, et de la plus heureuse des façons.

Ron et Neville en pleurèrent en serrant Harry et son fils dans leurs bras.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça! Avait murmuré le rouquin en posant un baiser amical et affectueux dans les cheveux en bataille de son ami...plus jamais t'as comprit?

« C'est la première et la dernière fois, promit! Certifia le brun, jamais il ne recommencerait ça il en était sûr, il avait prit de très gros risques une fois, il n'était pas fou au point de recommencer, surtout que maintenant il avait son bout de chou dans les bras.

Son fils et celui de Draco.

Ils étaient tous les deux réunit dans ce petit être, pour toujours.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

Harry revint au moment présent et sourit doucement tout en caressant d'un doigt l'un des petits poings fermés de Doryan.

Par réflexe, dans son sommeil, celui-ci s'en saisit, ses petits doigts minuscules à la peau veloutée se refermèrent sur le sien.

Le brun en eut les larmes aux yeux, existait-il quelque chose de plus beau?

Il n'avait aucun regret, comment aurait-il pu en avoir?

Il se sentait juste coupable vis-à-vis de Draco.

Ron n'avait pas tort, au point où il en était pourquoi ne pas tout dire au blond?

Il avait oublié toutes ses résolutions parce que le revoir les lui avait fait oublier, il souhaitait de toute son âme se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout, profitant même un peu de son désarrois il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Mais il lui mentait, il ne faisait que lui mentir, combien de temps serait-il possible de continuer ainsi?

Quoi faire?

Il ne savait plus.

Il se dégagea très doucement de la petite étreinte et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre au salon.

Ron s'y trouvait, assit dans un fauteuil, et il fixa son ami.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Soupira ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur le canapé...je voudrais tellement qu'il m'aime.

« Ça peut se faire! Répondit le rouquin...d'après ce que j'ai pu voir t'embrasser ne lui pose pas de problème malgré que tu sois un homme.

« C'est parce qu'il la voit elle.

« Mais tu es elle! Répliqua Ron...et ce n'est peut-être pas que d'un physique dont il est tombé amoureux, c'est peut-être de ce que tu es vraiment...dans ce cas il peut très bien s'éprendre de la version masculine.

« Ce serait trop beau! Souffla Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher tout à fait non plus de l'espérer...c'est vrai que là entre nous c'est très étrange, il est malheureux et je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute.

« Alors dis-lui la vérité.

« Non! S'écria le brun...non ça je ne peux pas, j'ai peur qu'il me déteste après, et...et peut-être qu'il voudrait me prendre Doryan.

« La situation n'est pas facile, pourtant je reste persuadé que tout lui dire serait la meilleure solution, après tout tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimais.

Harry posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure hirsute.

« Non, pas ça, je peux pas! Gémit-il.

« Bon alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête et laisse faire les choses! Suggéra Ron à bout d'arguments...comme tu me l'as si bien dit, tu verras où ça te mène.

Le brun eut un petit rire de dérision.

« Je me sens un peu lâche mais c'est ce que je vais faire.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là quand Severus se présenta devant la porte de la chambre de Neville, qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée, et qu'il prononça le mot de passe, la porte resta close.

« Alors il l'a fait! Murmura t-il avec un léger sourire.

Et sans insister il fit demi-tour, si Neville croyait en finir avec lui de cette façon il se trompait.

Ce serait finit quand lui le déciderait et là c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin, dans leur bureau, Blaise s'aperçut immédiatement que Draco avait la tête complètement ailleurs, immobile dans son fauteuil il tenait des papiers à la main mais son regard était perdu dans le vide.

« Draco?...si tu me disais vraiment ce qui ne va pas? C'est encore elle?

Rappelé à la réalité le blond leva les yeux sur lui, le fixa quelques secondes puis se décida, il avait bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Et il lui raconta tout, même ce qui c'était passé avec Harry.

Quand il eut terminé Blaise vint s'asseoir d'une fesse sur le bureau près de son ami, il l'avait écouté avec attention et une réflexion lui était venue.

« Draco es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas l'inverse?

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

« L'inverse? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

« Tu dis que Potter t'attire parce que c'est elle que tu retrouve en lui, mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt lui que tu avais trouvé en elle?

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là? Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Réfléchis et tu trouvera tout seul! Répliqua Blaise qui se leva et regagna sa place.

Le blond garda les yeux fixés sur lui un bon moment, mais son ami l'ignorait en se concentrant sur son travail et il finit par baisser les yeux, ce que venait de lui dire Blaise n'arrangeait pas son désarrois.

**&&&&.**

A l'heure du déjeuner Draco accompagna Blaise au restaurant.

La salle s'était vidée et le blond vint vers Harry qui rangeait son coin tandis que Blaise rejoignait Ron.

Le brun eut un sourire un peu crispé quand Draco s'arrêta devant lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir, et il ne sut que dire.

Le blond eut aussi un sourire gêné.

« Les choses sont un peu étranges entre nous! Dit-il...et c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

« Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais? Murmura Harry qui continuait à s'activer pour éviter de trop le regarder.

Le blond semblait fragile, perdu, et il mourrait d'envie de le supplier une fois encore de l'embrasser.

« Oui! Répondit Draco à mi-voix...jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses m'aimer, c'est très...perturbant...tu m'as dit hier que c'était le même amour que je retrouvais dans vos yeux, mais c'est impossible, si elle m'avait aimé elle ne serait pas partie comme ça.

Le brun cessa tout mouvement et cette fois le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas pu faire autrement! Dit-il...mais je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aimait.

« Comment tu peux l'être?

« Autrement tu ne la retrouverais pas dans mes yeux.

Ils se turent et restèrent immobiles, leurs regards noyés l'un dans l'autre.

« C'est la première fois que je suis tenté par un homme! Avoua Draco dans un murmure.

A ces mots le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa gorge s'assécha.

« A cause d'elle?

« Oui...mais j'ai aussi beaucoup pensé à toi.

Le brun ferma les yeux un bref instant et les rouvrit.

« Ne me donnes pas d'espoir Draco! Souffla t-il d'un air douloureux et suppliant...pas si ça doit être vain, ça me ferait trop mal.

Le blond baissa la tête deux secondes puis la releva.

« Tu as raison c'est stupide de ma part, je ne sais plus où j'en suis...je n'aurais pas dû venir! Termina t-il en entamant le geste de tourner les talons.

« Non ne pars pas! Le retint Harry qui fit rapidement le tour du comptoir et s'approcha de lui...écoutes si on se voyait en dehors d'ici?...on...on pourrait sortir, en ami bien sûr, peut-être que les choses s'éclairciraient en discutant, ne pars pas comme ça s'il te plait.

« Sortir en ami? répéta Draco.

« Oui.

Le blond hésita un court instant.

« Pourquoi pas.

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter? S'enquit Ron avec curiosité en observant de loin Harry et Draco.

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit Blaise qui en faisait autant...tu sais que Draco est très perturbé en ce moment?

« Oui.

« Et bien j'ai eut une petite discussion avec lui ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il pensait ressentir une certaine attirance pour Potter.

« Une certaine attirance? Répéta le rouquin.

« Oui, en fait il dit qu'il ne sait pas très bien, qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, en plus Harry étant un homme ça ne simplifie pas les choses.

« Donc tu penses que c'est impossible entre eux juste pour cette raison?

Blaise secoua la tête.

« Tu veux que je te dise? je suis persuadé qu'en fait Draco se refuse à voir une certaine réalité, mais j'ai bien peur que de toute manière il ait du mal à assumer le fait d'être amoureux de Potter,...enfin le mieux c'est de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul...si on s'occupait de nous?

Ron sourit lui aussi.

« Tu m'emmènes où samedi?

« Tout simplement chez moi.

« Pas de balade en moto?

« Non pas cette fois, je veux que tu connaisse le chemin de ma maison comme ça si en semaine il te vient l'envie de me voir tu pourras venir quand tu veux...j'espère que ce sera le cas.

Le rouquin plongea son regard azur dans les yeux sombres.

« Les week-ends ne te suffisent plus?

Le Serpentard l'enlaça et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« C'est très long une semaine! Fit-il.

« Oui mais je peux pas le savoir à l'avance, ça dépend du boulot, je pourrais me décider qu'au dernier moment et tu ne sera peut-être pas chez toi.

« Je serais là, viens quand tu veux.

Ron leva une main et la posa sur sa nuque qu'il caressa avant de glisser les doigts dans la chevelure brune et soyeuse.

« Tu ne sors pas la semaine?...je t'imaginais faisant la fête tous les soirs.

« Je crois que tu te fais vraiment beaucoup d'idées fausses sur moi! Murmura Blaise.

« C'est vrai! Répondit le rouquin sur le même ton avant d'emprisonner sa bouche sous la sienne.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Neville prit une longue goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et entra dans la classe, il devait assister Severus dans son cours de potion, ça faisait partit de son travail et il n'avait pas le choix, mais aussi il ne pouvait pas le fuir sans cesse, il devrait bien lui faire face à un moment où à un autre.

Il entra et eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'il se retrouva brusquement propulsé contre le mur, prit en sandwich entre la pierre et le corps du maître de potion qui avait guetté son arrivée.

« Combien de temps pensais-tu pouvoir m'échapper? Gronda ce dernier qui l'avait saisit par le col de son vêtement et le maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

« Lâches-moi! Répliqua Neville qui pourtant ne se débattit pas, il n'y pouvait rien, dés que le corps de Severus se collait au sien il s'embrasait de désir, perdait la volonté de résister et se sentait tout faible.

Le maître de potion ne répondit rien, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tandis que sa main libre se posait sur le bas-ventre du Gryffondor envahit de frissons et qui ne pu retenir un gémissement.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit ce que tu veuilles! Souffla Severus tout en caressant son érection.

« A...arrêtes ça tout de suite! Murmura Neville, la respiration plus courte et les joues en feu.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas très convaincant! Ironisa le maître de potion avant de vouloir s'emparer de sa bouche.

Pour l'en empêcher Neville saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et serra suffisamment fort pour que Severus s'immobilise, mais la main de ce dernier serra à son tour, fortement, la virilité du Gryffondor qui se figea lui aussi aussitôt.

Immobilisé chacun guettait la réaction de l'autre tout en ayant une furieuse envie de faire l'amour, là tout de suite.

Il se passa ainsi quelques instant sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge, attendant que l'autre faiblisse et abandonne, mais le brouhaha des élèves qui arrivaient dans le couloir mit un terme à leur bras de force et les obligea à se séparer.

Face à face ils se mesurèrent du regard puis la porte s'ouvrit et le maître de potion se détourna alors que les élèves entraient et s'installaient à leurs places.

**&&&&.**

Le samedi matin Blaise vint chercher Ron et il les fit transplaner devant son domicile, un ravissant cottage isolé dans la campagne et à quelques kilomètres de Londres.

« Je t'aurais imaginé vivant en ville! Réagit le rouquin en regardant autour de lui avec étonnement.

« Ça ne te plait pas? S'enquit le Serpentard tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée.

« Si beaucoup, mais je te voyais plutôt en citadin.

« Encore une fois tu t'es trompé sur moi! S'amusa Blaise.

« Oui, finalement je te connais pas tant que ça.

**&&&&.**

Neville arriva peu après le départ de Ron, c'était lui qui allait garder Dydy, Harry avait prévu d'aller faire des achats à Londres, son fils avait besoin de vêtements et il avait proposé à Draco de l'accompagner.

Ce dernier avait accepté.

Le brun avait songé que les magasins seraient des lieux neutres et que la foule éviterait une intimité trop gênante, il fallait qu'ils commencent par se sentir à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Draco devait venir à 14 heures et tout en jetant des regards incessants sur l'horloge, Harry discuta avec Neville qui lui parla bien évidement de Severus.

« Et il te pose aucune question? S'étonna le brun...il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus?

« Non.

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

« Je comprendrais jamais cet homme-là.

« Et moi donc! Soupira son ami.

« Ou alors...

Le brun songeur venait de laisser sa phrase en suspend et Neville s'impatienta.

« Ou alors quoi?

« Ou alors ce n'est plus tellement ton secret qui l'intéresse, mais seulement toi...il s'est peut-être prit à son propre jeu.

Et il se mit à rire en voyant le sourire radieux qui naquit sur les lèvres de son ami.

**&&&&.**

A 14 heures Draco se présenta à la porte de l'appartement et après lui avoir ouvert Harry le détailla avec un sourire.

Pour une fois le blond ne portait pas de costume, il était vêtu d'un jeans clair et d'un pull fin écru, c'était tout simple mais il avait toujours autant de classe et le brun songea que même vêtu d'un sac à patates il en aurait quand même.

Harry lui ne mettait jamais de costume, il trouvait que cela ne lui allait pas du tout, et il se demanda si Draco y avait songé et c'était habillé ainsi pour être plus en accord avec lui.

« J'ai pensé qu'il me serait plus facile de porter un jeans que toi un costume! fit Draco, comme si il avait suivit le cours de ses pensées.

« Absolument! Répondit le brun dont le sourire s'agrandit, il était vêtu comme le blond mais tout en noir, sa couleur préférée...on y va?

**&&&&.**

Tout se déroula très bien dans les magasins et ils rirent beaucoup, Draco trouva très amusant d'aider Harry à choisir des vêtements pour Dydy, s'étonnant que ce soit aussi petit et craquant devant tous ceux qu'il trouvait adorables.

Le brun devait sans cesse les lui faire reposer, il n'avait pas les moyens de se permettre des fantaisies, mais ça il ne le lui dit pas, il prétexta le fait qu'un bébé grandissait très vite et qu'il n'était pas utile d'acheter trop de vêtements qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de lui mettre.

Surtout quand Draco l'entraîna dans une boutique de luxe où les prix affichés lui filèrent des sueurs froide.

Mais cela ne découragea pas le blond.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire un cadeau à Potter junior? S'enquit-il.

« Euh...oui, mais pourquoi?

« On offre des cadeaux pour une naissance non? Fit Draco en souriant...alors je vais lui en faire un, tu vas pas m'en empêcher là aussi?

Harry lui rendit son sourire, comment lui refuser?

« D'accord.

Et mi-amusé mi-horrifié il suivit le blond dans les rayons que ce dernier dévalisa.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse Dydy était vêtu de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à ses 18 mois au moins, Draco avait prit tout ce qui lui plaisait et dans des tailles différentes.

Harry n'osa pas protester, le blond semblait tellement s'amuser, et ça le remuait de le voir faire, que dirait-il si il apprenait que c'était son propre fils qu'il était en train de gâter?

D'une certaine façon il ne se sentait pas le droit de l'en empêcher.

**&&&&.**

Les achats terminés ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc, il faisait encore beau malgré que ce soit le mois d'octobre, et ils s'assirent sur un banc, observant un moment en silence les promeneurs et les enfants, nombreux, qui couraient partout.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé? Demanda finalement Harry qui ne savait trop quoi dire, il réprimait l'envie folle de se laisser aller à poser la tête sur son épaule.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Non pas du tout.

Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et un nouveau silence se fit.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser! Souffla le brun.

Le blond tressaillit en sortant du rêve éveillé dans lequel les yeux de Harry le plongeaient à chaque fois, et il détourna le regard, gêné.

Il avait envie lui aussi de ce baiser mais il y avait du monde autour d'eux, si le brun avait été une femme il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas une femme?

Il songea à ce que Blaise lui avait dit, au fait que Harry l'aimait depuis longtemps, à elle surtout, et soudain, comme une illumination, une idée s'imposa à son esprit.

Son cœur se mit à battre fort, serait-il possible que...

Même leurs baisers étaient les mêmes.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'idée devenait une évidence, c'était si simple, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt?

« Draco ça va? S'inquiéta Harry.

Sans répondre ce dernier se leva brusquement, il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir, de mettre ses idées à plat.

« Je...je dois rentrer! Dit-il l'air ailleurs et tracassé...j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, excuses-moi! Dit-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner précipitamment sous le regard inquiet et déçu du brun.

**&&&&.**

« Tes parents sont ensemble! Fit Neville tout en donnant une cuillère de petit pot contenant du bœuf carotte à Doryan...j'espère que tout ce passe bien.

« Babababa! Répondit Dydy avant d'engloutir avec un plaisir évident la cuillère.

Il avait maintenant presque sept mois et était un véritable goinfre qui ne se faisait jamais prié pour manger.

« Harry serait si heureux si ça pouvait marcher entre eux, il n'a toujours vu que lui...tu serais content d'avoir ton papa?

Doryan qui attentait patiemment, bouche ouverte, fronça les sourcils, la cuillère tardait trop à revenir à son goût et il battit des bras l'air de dire « Tu me la donnes cette cuillère oui!

Neville sourit.

« Voilà, voilà, t'es un véritable estomac sur pattes, c'est Ron qui déteint sur toi?

Ron lui était avec Blaise, dans sa cuisine, ils avaient fait quelques courses et le rouquin avait prévu de leur mitonner un petit repas en amoureux.

Mais le Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner et de l'embrasser et le rouquin dû finalement le mettre à la porte, souriant tout en la refermant.

**&&&&.**

Neville venait juste de remettre Dydy dans son lit quand Harry revint, et à son air il comprit que ça n'allait pas vraiment.

« Ça c'est mal passé? S'enquit-il.

« Non, on s'est plutôt bien amusé! Répondit le brun qui ne savait trop quoi penser...mais je ne sais pas pourquoi d'un coup il est partit, il a juste dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et il s'est excusé.

« Oh...rien de grave alors! Fit Neville...laisses-lui du temps.

Puis il regarda le nombre impression de paquets à qui Harry venait de rendre leur taille normale.

« Tu as fait des folies! Sourit-il.

« Cadeaux de Draco! Répondit le brun qui retrouva son sourire tandis qu'ils se mettaient à les déballer.

**&&&&.**

Le dimanche soir Blaise raccompagna Ron à la porte de l'appartement et ils échangèrent un long, très long baiser avant de se dire au revoir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre, mais ça chacun le garda pour soi, sans se l'avoir dit ils avaient la même idée en tête, ne rien précipiter dans leur relation.

Mais le rouquin avait un air si radieux en entrant dans le salon, où se tenaient Neville et Harry, ce dernier donnant le biberon à son fils, que les deux amis échangèrent un sourire entendu.

« Nev, Ron pense qu'être amoureux c'est être bête! Fit le brun...qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

L'interpellé dévisagea le rouquin faisant mine de l'examiner avec attention.

« Mmm...qu'il a l'air d'un parfait idiot.

« N'importe quoi! Rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules...commencez pas, je suis bien avec lui mais je suis pas amoureux.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir Ron, t'as le nez qui s'allonge quand tu essayes! Se moqua le brun.

Par pur réflexe le rouquin porta une main à son nez et ses deux amis pouffèrent de rire.

« Pfff qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être bêtes! Souffla t-il en levant les yeux au ciel...je vais prendre une douche! Termina t-il les joues rouges et en se hâtant de sortir.

**&&&&.**

Neville rentra tard à Poudlard ce soir-là, et alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de sa chambre il fut brusquement repoussé en arrière par Severus qui entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit mine de soupirer Neville d'un air ennuyé alors que son cœur s'était mit à battre comme un tambour et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus.

« La même chose que toi! Répliqua le maître de potion qui le souleva dans ses bras, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et alla le jeter sur le lit.

Lui resta debout, et tout en le fixant il se mit à retirer ses vêtements.

Neville se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda faire, détaillant avidement le corps qui se dévoilait.

Ses épaules larges, ses bras puissants, les muscles saillants de ses cuisses et son érection bien dressée allumèrent un feu d'enfer aux creux de ses reins.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux étincelants de désir il le regarda s'approcher et se rallongea quand il se plaça au-dessus de lui, déjà totalement abandonné à son bon vouloir.

**&&&&.**

Tous leurs sens repus et comblés, Severus et Neville reposaient côte à côte depuis quelques minutes, reprenant leurs esprits en silence.

« Pourquoi tu me demande plus rien? Finit par demander le Gryffondor.

Le maître de potion se redressa pour se tourner vers lui tout en s'appuyant sur un coude et là de ses yeux noirs insondables il fixa Neville quelques seconde avant de répondre.

« Je pense que tout tourne autour de cette potion mystère et de cet enfant! Fit-il...j'en suis certain, mais je vais attendre que tu m'en parles.

« Tu vas attendre que je t'en parle? S'étonna Neville en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules...et c'est tout? Tu vas pas chercher à m'extorquer des aveux? Me torturer physiquement, moralement ou je ne sais quoi?...tu vas même pas essayer de te servir de ton don?

« Tu ne m'as pas dit être capable de le bloquer? Rétorqua Severus légèrement amusé.

« Si.

« Alors à quoi bon me fatiguer?

Le Gryffondor le fixa sans y croire, comment pouvait-il abandonner si vite lui si déterminé?

Puis avec espoir son cœur s'accéléra brusquement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Harry.

« Euh...c'est...je comprends pas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas? L'interrompit le maître de potion tout en se mettant à lui caresser la gorge d'un doigt, lui-même ne se comprenait plus vraiment mais une chose était claire, c'était lui ou son secret, il ne lui dirait rien il l'avait bien comprit et si il insistait il finirait par briser le lien qu'ils avaient, et ça il ne le voulait pas, alors il avait fait son choix, c'était lui qui lui importait le plus.

Neville hésita, il avait peur de la réponse sûrement ironique, et qui lui ferait mal, qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais malgré tout il se décida

« Si mon secret t'intéresse plus tant que ça est- ce que c'est juste pour...pour être avec moi que tu viens? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment le savoir tu sais, moi je t'a...

« Tu parles trop finalement! Le coupa Severus tout en se penchant sur lui pour capturer sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

Le lundi matin.

« J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit et à pas mal d'autre chose! Fit Draco à peine entré dans le bureau où Blaise se trouvait déjà.

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur son ami.

« Bonjour quand même! Répondit-il...et tu peux préciser?

« L'inverse! Fit laconiquement le blond.

« Ah oui...et alors?

Draco s'avança et vint s'appuyer des deux mains sur le bureau, face à lui.

« Je pense que Potter s'est transformé en fille pour me séduire.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

« Ça semble évident! Reprit le blond qui se mit à arpenter la pièce tout en lui expliquant ce à quoi il avait pensé, puis il termina en disant...il m'aime depuis longtemps alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas utilisé une potion de métamorphose?...ça explique tout.

« Ça explique surtout pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, et d'elle seule, malgré le nombre impressionnant de tes maîtresses! Fit doucement Blaise...tu avais trouvé le Potter féminin que tu voulais! rajouta t-il en cachant un sourire, les joues de son ami avaient prises une jolie couleur rosé.

« Je ne suis pas homo! Grommela Draco sans pourtant protester plus.

« Je sais, mais avec lui oui.

Le visage brusquement fermé le blond ne répondit rien et regagna son bureau derrière lequel il s'assit.

« Draco! Reprit Blaise dans un soupir...si c'est bien ce qui c'est passé tu n'as même pas l'air de lui en vouloir, si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui t'avait fait un coup pareil tu t'étranglerais de rage et tu ne penserais plus qu'à le tuer.

Le blond haussa simplement les épaules d'un air buté.

« Tout serait plus facile si tu acceptais de reconnaître que c'était Harry que tu as trouvé en elle et non l'inverse, parce que c'est lui que tu cherchais.

Draco ne se formalisa pas.

« Il m'attire maintenant je l'admet! Répondit-il...mais ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que...que...

« Qu'elle n'y est pour rien parce que tu as toujours ressentit quelque chose pour lui! Termina Blaise à sa place en voyant qu'il hésitait à le dire...tu ne fais que te cacher la vérité depuis le début.

« C'est faux! S'écria brusquement le blond...c'est un homme bordel!

« Ça ne t'a pourtant pas vraiment dérangé les deux fois où il t'a embrassé! Lui fit remarquer Blaise qui là eut plus de mal à cacher son sourire en voyant les joues de son ami devenir d'un rouge vif, c'était rare chez lui.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ça t'amuse? Grogna t-il.

« Un peu oui! Rétorqua Blaise qui prit soudain un air plus sérieux...mais n'oublies pas que lui il t'aime, alors si vraiment le fait qu'il soit un homme te semble insurmontable ne va plus le voir.

Draco détourna le regard sans répondre et son ami l'observa attentivement.

« Mouai! Fit-il...en fait tu meurs d'envie d'y retourner! Railla t-il.

« Blaise tais-toi tu me file la migraine! Bougonna le blond qui se mit à farfouiller dans ses dossiers pour prendre une contenance, il se refusait à discuter plus.

Blaise reprit tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire quand son ami était entré, il savait qu'insister ne servait à rien.

**&&&&.**

Quand au matin Neville ouvrit les yeux il était toujours dans les bras de Severus, ce dernier fixait le plafond d'un air songeur, au milieu de la nuit un dilemme s'était posé à lui, retourner dans sa chambre ou passer la nuit ici?

La réponse à cette question allait tout changer il le savait et en même temps c'était si simple d'y répondre, il voulait le garder, il voulait que ça n'ait pas de fin.

Il avait prit sa décision et n'avait finalement pas bouger, et c'est à ça qu'il était en train de songer.

« Tu es resté! Sourit le Gryffondor.

Ce fait le rendit si heureux qu'il se redressa pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime! Murmura t-il.

Le maître de potion ne répondit rien mais il caressa d'une main les cheveux tout ébouriffés de son compagnon, avant de le repousser doucement.

« Il est temps de se lever! Fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Neville sauta du lit sans perdre son sourire, il savait bien que Severus n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais il comptait bien le faire changer et il était plein d'espoir maintenant, sans rien dire mais en passant la nuit près de lui le maître de potion avait donné un autre tour à leur relation et de son propre chef.

Après avoir bondit du lit il en fit autant dans les bras de Severus en nouant les siens autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Lui répéta t-il en posant à chaque fois un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le maître de potion finit par sourire.

« Vas t'habiller! Lui ordonna t-il en lui filant une claque sur les fesses.

Neville se mit à rire et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**&&&&.**

Severus, qui ne chercha pas à se cacher, fut aperçut sortant de la chambre de Neville de si bon matin, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et les commentaires allèrent aussitôt bon train.

Toute la matinée le maître de potion perçut très bien les murmures et les regards qui le suivaient sans cesse, amusés, désapprobateurs, curieux ou ironiques, mais il ne se départit pas de sa froideur hautaine, il se moquait royalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser, et quand ses yeux noirs, durs et implacables, se posaient sur un groupe en train de chuchoter et de ricaner c'était ces derniers qui baissaient rapidement leurs regards, mal à l'aise.

Personne n'avait envie de s'attirer le courroux du maître de potion, on gagnait rarement à ce petit jeu face à lui et ça tout le monde le savait

Neville réalisa aussi très vite que tous étaient au courant, mais il s'en moqua lui aussi, au contraire il en était plus que ravit et affichait un sourire béat.

Fièrement il passait dans les couloirs, radieux et l'air de dire.

« Il est à moi!

Au déjeuner, à la table des professeurs, ces derniers ne firent aucun commentaires clairement, mais leur silence et leurs regards désapprobateurs parlaient pour eux.

Sauf Dumbledore qui fit un clin d'œil amusé à Neville, et Pomfresh qui lui sourit gentiment et se mit à discuter avec lui très naturellement, elle aimait beaucoup Neville et elle était plutôt ravit de le voir si heureux, elle l'avait vu si souvent déprimé et malheureux.

Le Gryffondor en fut soulagé, c'était les deux seules personnes à Poudlard dont l'avis lui importait, qu'ils le désapprouvent lui aurait fait de la peine, même si cela n'aurait rien changé.

Le maître de potion ne prêta aucune attention aux regards de ses confrères, et il ne fut pas surprit du soutien de Dumbledore avec qui il était devenu proche au fil du temps, ils avaient apprit à s'apprécier.

Mais Pomfresh, pour qui il n'éprouvait qu'une froide indifférence jusqu'à présent, grimpa de plusieurs crans dans son estime.

**&&&&.**

Assit à son bureau Blaise réfléchissait depuis un bon moment à ce que lui avait dit Draco.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait avoir vu juste, ça expliquait en plus l'impression qu'il avait souvent que Ron lui cachait quelque chose.

Il savait que Harry s'était transformé en fille pour séduire Draco.

Mais Blaise décida qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas, il ne voulait pas risquer de se brouiller avec lui en abordant un sujet qui concernait surtout leurs deux meilleurs amis.

Il tenait vraiment à Ron, et même plus que ça, mais tout était tout nouveau entre eux et peut-être n'avait-il pas encore assez confiance en lui pour tout lui confier.

Il décida donc qu'il attendrait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même.

Mais autre chose le tracassait, en faisant un calcul rapide il avait réalisé que Doryan avait été conçu durant la période où Harry et Draco avait eut leur liaison.

Potter avait donc dû fréquenter une femme en même temps.

C'était la seule solution bien sûr, mais cela ne cadrait pas vraiment avec le caractère entier et honnête du brun, encore moins avec son orientation sexuelle.

A moins qu'il eut des envies de paternité et qu'il ait payé une femme, qu'il avait dû choisir aux yeux gris et avec des traits assez proches de ceux de Draco, pour qu'elle porte son enfant après insémination artificielle, c'était aussi une possibilité, d'ailleurs beaucoup plus vraisemblable à son avis.

Était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait été aussi bouleversé la première fois?

Il n'osait pas l'avouer et en avait honte?

Blaise fit une moue sceptique.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si dramatique là dedans, en tout cas pas au point de partir en larmes.

Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne concordaient pas dans cette histoire, il manquait des pièces au puzzle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à marmonner comme ça? Fit la voix de Draco en le tirant de ses réflexions.

« Rien, je commence à avoir faim c'est tout...au fait qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Potter? Tu vas lui poser la question directement?

« Non, pas encore.

Blaise eut un sourire moqueur.

« Suis-je bête, comme ça tu pourras continuer à justifier ton attirance auprès de lui n'est-ce pas? Parce que lui dire que tu sais qu'ils sont une seule et même personne et continuer à le voir ce serait avouer que tu te moque qu'il soit un homme ou une femme parce que c'est bien lui qui t'a toujours attiré, et ça même Potter le comprendrait, parce qu'en bon hétéro que tu es il s'attendra plutôt à ce que tu lui casse la figure ou au mieux à ce que tu ne veuilles plus le voir.

« Tu sais que tu es fatiguant parfois? Soupira le blond.

« Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir! Rigola son ami qui reprit rapidement son sérieux...tu joues avec le feu, mais tu espères quoi au juste? Il n'y a pas trente six solutions Draco, soit tu acceptes les sentiments que tu as pour lui et tu te sens capable d'assumer une liaison homosexuelle, soit tu arrêtes tout...Harry est un homme et le sera toujours.

« C'est un conseil? Fit sèchement Draco.

« Que tu n'écoutera pas je sais! Soupira Blaise...en lui disant rien tu vas pouvoir continuer à te mentir à toi-même et à aller le voir en justifiant ton attrait pour lui en prétextant que c'est elle que tu vois, finalement c'est normal que tu sois pas en colère, en réalité ça t'arrange, elle te donne l'excuse nécessaire pour tomber dans ses bras à lui sans que tu te sente trop coupable qu'il soit un homme, ce qu'en plus tu peux lui reprocher...du style, c'est elle que j'aime à travers toi mais pas toi, je n'y peux rien c'est pas de ma faute...bravo Draco quel courage! Termina t-il avec une ironie mordante.

« Fermes-là et vas déjeuner, je crois que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de raconter des conneries! Ordonna durement Draco le visage fermé, il ne voulait rien entendre de plus...dis à Potter que je passerais ce soir et ne dis rien de tout ça à Weasley.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention c'est tes affaires après tout, j'ai juste une dernière chose à te dire, il faudra bien que tu te décides un jour, il arrivera un moment ou tu devra faire un choix, aimer Harry tel qu'il est ou le perdre! Rétorqua Blaise qui sortit rapidement, Draco était vraiment exaspérant parfois.

**&&&&.**

Comme d'habitude Blaise arriva quand le restaurant se fut vidé et il fit immédiatement la commission à Harry avant de se diriger vers Ron.

Le brun les laissa seul, comme à l'accoutumée, et nettoya tout, un sourire aux lèvres et réfléchissant.

Une idée lui était venue.

Il attendit le départ du Serpentard et rejoignit son ami.

« Ron je voudrais te demander un service.

« Je t'écoute.

« On pourrait faire vite pour préparer les plats de demain et terminer de bonne heure?

« Ben, oui...on fait pas d'arrêt et on s'y met tout de suite si tu veux, mais pourquoi?

« Draco doit passer me voir ce soir, il viendra sûrement après la fermeture de l'usine et...heu...je voudrais l'inviter à rester...pour un repas en tête-à tête quoi! Termina le brun en rougissant.

« J'ai compris! Sourit le rouquin...tu veux que je dégage avant qu'il arrive, c'est une opération séduction?

« J'espère.

« Aucun problème, j'irais vérifier si Blaise m'attend bien.

« Merci Ron.

**&&&&.**

Comme l'avait prévu Harry Draco se présenta à la porte de la cuisine après la fermeture de l'usine.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour samedi! Fit aussitôt le blond après qu'il l'ait fait entrer...je suis partit un peu vite.

« C'est pas grave! Sourit le brun...tu avais un rendez-vous?

« Oui! Mentit Draco sans hésitation...ça m'était sortit de l'esprit.

Puis il regarda autour de lui.

« Weasley n'est pas là?

« Non il est avec Blaise...ça te dirais de manger avec moi? Proposa Harry timidement.

« Oui, pourquoi pas.

« Viens, montons, je dois donner son repas à Doryan.

Tous les deux montèrent à l'étage et le brun s'arrêta dans sa chambre pour prendre son fils qu'ils entendaient gazouiller.

Harry les emmena dans la cuisine où il invita Draco à s'asseoir avant de poser Dydy dans sa chaise haute.

Puis il sortit un petit pot et une cuillère qu'il posa sur la table.

« Tu veux que je te serve un verre de whisky? Proposa t-il au blond.

« Volontiers.

« Je reviens! Fit le brun qui sortit de la pièce et se rendit au salon où se trouvait le bar.

**&&&&.**

Quand il revint dans la cuisine il s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Draco, qu'il voyait de profil, s'était assit face à son fils et lui donnait son petit pot.

Dydy ouvrait sagement la bouche tout en fixant le blond de ses grands yeux, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et il semblait très intéressé, presque fasciné, par cet étranger qu'il ne quittait pas du regard.

Il portait l'une des grenouillères que Draco avait choisit et ce dernier lui souriait tout en le complimentant.

« Tu es vraiment un très beau bébé tu le sais?

Doryan sourit puis éclata clairement de rire devant la grimace que venait de faire le blond après avoir goûté au contenu du petit pot.

« Et ça te fais rire? S'amusa Draco qui lut l'étiquette...poulet petits pois carottes, heureusement qu'ils le précisent parce que franchement je l'aurais jamais deviné...comment tu fais pour avaler ça?...brrrrrr!

Dydy se remit à rire devant sa nouvelle grimace.

Harry qui les observait souriait avec douceur, ému et le cœur battant fort, ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, ils les aimaient tant.

L'espace d'un instant il eut envie de tout avouer à Draco, mais la peur le retint, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore.

« Potter j'adore ton fils! Fit le blond qui s'était aperçut de sa présence.

« Je crois que c'est réciproque! Répondit le brun tout en s'asseyant...il ne te quitte pas des yeux...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et sourit.

« Ça fait drôle de te voir t'occuper d'un bébé! Reprit-il.

« Ça ne colle pas à mon personnage? Fit Draco tout en donnant la dernière cuillère à Dydy...pourtant j'adore les enfants et je compte bien en avoir un jour.

Harry se leva brusquement, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, il ne voulait pas l'entendre rajouter « dés que j'aurais trouvé la mère qui les portera » ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Ça lui rappelait trop durement que le blond était hétéro et que le mariage et les enfants étaient dans ses projets, que malgré l'attrait que Draco disait avoir pour lui malheureusement dû à la fille qu'il avait été, parce qu'il voudrait une famille normale avec une femme qui pourrait lui donner plusieurs enfants, entre eux deux rien ne serait peut-être jamais possible.

« Je...je dois aller coucher Dydy! Fit Harry devant le regard interrogateur du blond.

Il prit son fils dans les bras et quitta la pièce.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Neville se rendit dans la salle de classe du maître de potion, les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps mais ce dernier s'y trouvait encore, debout devant la fenêtre il avait le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

Neville s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière en posant le menton sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime! Lui murmura t-il.

« Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis tu devrais avoir confiance en moi! Fit Severus sans bouger.

Fronçant les sourcils Neville le lâcha et recula.

« C'est une sorte de chantage?

Le maître de potion se tourna vers lui.

« Non, même si tu ne me dis rien ça ne changera pas entre nous! Répliqua t-il en le fixant de ses insondables yeux noirs...je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça, mais ça dénote un manque de confiance.

« Tu ne veux pas me perdre? Répéta Neville.

Le maître de potion eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as fait découvrir qu'être deux ce n'est pas si mal que ça! Fit-il.

Le Gryffondor sourit, venant de lui cette phrase était presque une déclaration d'amour enflammée.

« J'ai confiance en toi! Dit-il...je n'ai même pas eut peur une seconde que tu me dénonce pour avoir enfreint les règles de la magie.

« Parce que tu aurais pu me croire capable d'une chose pareille? Rétorqua avec une certaine hauteur Severus qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

Neville sourit de nouveau et s'approcha de lui pour passer tendrement les bras autour de son cou.

« Ne sois pas vexé, c'était justement pour te dire que j'ai confiance.

« Pas tant que ça apparemment.

Son compagnon le fixa longuement et le maître de potion soutint son regard sans ciller.

« D'accord! Finit par dire Neville qui venait de prendre sa décision...je vais tout te dire, mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, à personne tu m'entends?...et surtout pas à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco vient faire là-dedans? S'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Promets!

« Je te le promet.

« Viens, allons dans ma chambre.

**&&&&.**

Ron transplana devant la maison de Blaise et alla cogner contre la porte, se demandant si il serait bien là à l'attendre comme il l'avait dit.

Mais deux secondes plus tard le Serpentard ouvrait et un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres quand il l'aperçut.

Il saisit le rouquin par le col et le tira dans l'entrée où il le plaqua contre le mur pour lui donner un long baiser auquel Ron répondit bien volontiers.

« Je suis content que tu te sois décidé à venir! Souffla Blaise après s'être légèrement écarté...tu me manquais déjà.

« Tu me manquais aussi! Murmura Ron dont les mains s'étaient faites baladeuses...j'ai envie de toi.

Le Serpentard sourit et le prenant par la main il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry revint dans la cuisine Draco ne s'y trouvait plus et il se dirigea vers le salon.

Le blond y était, installé nonchalamment sur le canapé et un nouveau verre de whisky à la main qu'il avala cul sec avant de le poser sur la table basse.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant ses yeux gris qui brillaient un peu trop à son avis, combien en avait-il bu?

A l'allure où il venait d'avaler celui-là il avait pu en boire pas mal le temps de son absence.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire aussi vite! Lu reprocha t-il en s'approchant...quelque chose ne va pas? Termina t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Tu devrais plutôt me demander si il y a quelque chose qui va bien, ça irait plus vite la liste est beaucoup plus courte! Rétorqua Draco qui se redressa d'un coup et le poussa brusquement sur le canapé.

Surprit Harry s'affala de tout son long.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Protesta le brun qui voulut se relever.

Mais le blond l'en empêcha en se laissant tomber sur lui.

Le cœur de Harry atteignit des records de vitesse à son contact, mais il se sentait aussi un peu perdu.

« Draco...

Voulut-il dire mais ce dernier le bâillonna de sa bouche et dans un soupir d'aise il ne chercha pas plus loin et noua les bras autour de son cou.

Le baiser était sans douceur mais le brun s'en aperçut à peine, contre la sienne il sentait l'érection du blond et il ondula des hanches pour se frotter contre lui, l'incitant à plus.

Leurs souffles courts il se laissa déshabiller par Draco qui lui garda les siens, et après l'avoir fait se retourner, et sans trop de préparation, le blond le pénétra d'un coup de reins.

Mais Harry l'aimait tellement, il avait tant désiré cet instant, qu'il ne se formalisa pas de sa brusquerie, le plaisir prit rapidement le pas sur la douleur qu'il éprouva.

Draco et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un, enfin.

L'orgasme vint, rapide, et le blond s'affala sur son dos, son cœur battait si fort et si vite que le brun pouvait le sentir.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

« Draco...pourquoi? Murmura Harry après que le calme soit revenu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Éluda le blond.

« Si bien sûr, mais...

« J'avais besoin de savoir! Le coupa Draco.

« De savoir quoi?

« J'en sais rien! Soupira le blond qui se releva et une fois debout se mit à arranger le désordre de ses vêtements...je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit.

Harry se releva lui aussi mais resta assit, déçu et malheureux.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a prit? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?...Draco est-ce que tu m'as fait l'amour parce que tu as trop bu ou par curiosité?

Le blond le fixa un instant, comme pour réfléchir à sa question.

Il n'était pas ivre il n'avait bu que deux verres, il lui en fallait quand même un peu plus que ça pour être saoul, et il aurait été incapable de faire l'amour à un homme juste par curiosité, le désir n'aurait pas été au rendez-vous, et il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressentit ce genre de curiosité.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre! Répondit-il honnêtement...simplement parce que c'est toi et que j'en avais envie.

« Mais à cause d'elle c'est ça?

Draco détourna le regard sans répondre.

« Je n'ai pas très faim finalement! Dit-il...je vais rentrer chez moi.

« Draco...

Au ton implorant et plein de déception de Harry il ramena son regard sur lui.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille! Fit-il avec plus de douceur.

La gorge serrée le brun n'insista pas et opina d'un signe de tête, il avait mal au cœur.

Du regard il suivit le blond qui quitta la pièce et entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce moment qui aurait dû être un moment de pur bonheur lui laissait finalement qu'une sensation d'abattement et d'abandon.

Puis soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et Draco, courant presque, fit irruption dans le salon.

Un sourire d'espoir sur les lèvres Harry le vit venir vers lui, se pencher et lui coller un baiser sur la bouche.

« On se voit demain d'accord? Murmura le blond qui sans attendre de réponse ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Sidéré Harry n'avait pas fait un geste, mais son cœur venait brusquement de s'alléger.

**&&&&.**

Assit côte à côte sur le lit Neville venait de terminer son récit et attendait avec un peu d'anxiété la réaction de Severus.

Ce dernier leva une main et le prit par le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Pomfresh n'avait pas tort finalement! Dit-il...je te sous-estimais, ce que tu as réussis à faire et à peine croyable.

Il y avait de l'admiration dans les yeux noirs et Neville en ressentit une immense fierté, il avait si souvent souhaité en voir dans son regard.

« Mais elle est dangereuse! Dit-il quand même...c'est pour ça que je l'ai détruite.

« Et tu as bien fait! Approuva le maître de potion...mais tu as quand même pu permettre la naissance de l'enfant de Draco et Potter...

Là Severus eut un petit rire.

« Quel tour de force, avec de tels parents je me demande bien ce que ce mélange donnera quand il sera grand.

« Tu ne dira rien à Draco n'est-ce pas? S'inquiéta Neville.

« Je te l'ai promit.

« Merci.

« Tu veux que je te dise? J'ai toujours pensé que Draco avait un petit faible inavoué pour Potter, il a toujours réagit d'une façon très différente face à lui.

« Tu crois? S'étonna Neville, il se sentait bien de pouvoir parler librement avec lui, c'était comme si il avait un poids en moins...il est hétéro alors comment c'est possible?

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il l'a refoulé au plus profond de lui, il n'aime pas les hommes mais il aime Potter, et ça il ne peut pas l'accepter.

« Tu en a déjà parlé avec lui?

« Bien sûr que non! Se récria le maître de potion l'air de penser que c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Ouai...c'est vrai que parler sentiment c'est pas votre fort à tous les deux! Marmonna Neville.

Severus le renversa en arrière sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« C'est un reproche? Demanda t-il l'air amusé par l'expression butée qu'avait prit son compagnon.

« Oui.

« Tu as besoin de violons et de romance? Le taquina le maître de potion.

« Te moques pas de moi! Bougonna Neville en gardant les yeux rivés sur le plafond pour éviter son regard.

« Bon...

Puis ce fut le silence.

Intrigué le Gryffondor ramena son regard sur le maître de potion.

Ce dernier semblait vouloir dire quelque chose tout en étant dans l'incapacité de le faire, comme si il bloquait, mais dans son regard il y avait tellement de douceur.

C'était si exceptionnel que ses yeux soient aussi expressifs que le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Neville.

« Niveau violon et romance je te décerne le prix de la plus complète nullité! Dit-il...mais je t'aime comme tu es.

Severus sourit lui aussi.

« Je préfère les actes aux paroles! Murmura t-il tout en se penchant sur lui.

Neville passa les bras autour de son cou.

**&&&&.**

Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre Ron regarda l'heure.

23 heures 30.

« Je vais rentrer! Murmura t-il en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de Blaise qui avait la tête sur son épaule.

« Non! Protesta ce dernier en resserrant son étreinte sur lui...passes la nuit avec moi, tu rentreras demain matin.

Le rouquin, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter la chaleur de ses bras, accepta facilement.

Le lendemain ils transplanèrent tous les deux, et après un dernier baiser Ron se dirigea vers le restaurant et Blaise vers l'usine, tout en se disant qu'il aimerait que ce soit ainsi tous les jours.

**&&&&.**

Neville arriva peu après au restaurant, il avait sa matinée de libre et était pressé de raconter à ses amis son nouveau bonheur, tout en préférant taire le fait qu'il avait tout confié à Severus.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Neville affichaient donc le même air heureux, Harry l'était lui aussi, d'une certaine façon, mais pas totalement.

Il était loin d'avoir la certitude et l'assurance que semblaient avoir ses deux amis.

Lui n'était sûr de rien malheureusement, et par moment il avait comme une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac, sans savoir pourquoi.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas à l'heure du déjeuner, quand, accompagné de Blaise, Draco vint au restaurant.

Il fut souriant envers Harry mais il ne chercha pas à l'embrasser ni même à l'approcher, bien qu'au moment de partir il lui glissa qu'il viendrait le soir.

**&&&&.**

Et cela devint une habitude, tous les soirs après la fermeture de l'usine Draco venait rejoindre Harry, ce qui rendit Blaise euphorique, Ron venait passer toutes les nuits près de lui.

Au début ces visites régulières rendirent le brun heureux, il se sentait rassuré, mais il finit par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce fut surtout après une réflexion de Ron qu'il le réalisa.

« Si on sait pas que vous êtes ensemble on le devinerait jamais! Lui dit son ami un jour sans y penser...en plus pourquoi vous sortez jamais? Si c'est à cause de Dydy tu sais que Neville ou moi on est là, on peut le garder, même Blaise serait d'accord.

A ce moment-là Harry avait pleinement prit conscience que ça n'allait pas et que cette boule d'angoisse qui ne le quittait pas venait de là.

Draco ne l'embrassait jamais et n'avait pas le moindre geste tendre en public, même si le public consistait seulement en Ron et Blaise, il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il éludait toujours les discussions un peu trop intime, et il l'invitait nulle part, en fait le brun ne quittait jamais le restaurant.

Et il y avait aussi sa façon de lui faire l'amour.

Il avait très souvent l'impression qu'il le faisait avec une sorte de colère rentrée, comme si il lui en voulait.

Pourtant, pour avoir été elle, il savait quel amant tendre, doux et attentif il pouvait être.

En plus c'était toujours lui qui le possédait, et il y avait certaines caresses qu'il ne lui prodiguait jamais, c'était à sens unique.

Il finit par comprendre que cette colère rentrée venait du fait qu'il s'en voulait de le désirer à cause d'elle.

La mort dans l'âme Harry dû l'admettre, Draco agissait ainsi parce qu'il avait honte de leur relation et ne l'acceptait que cachée à tous.

Malheureux il lui chercha des excuses, le blond était hétéro il était donc normal qu'il ait du mal à s'y faire, il devait lui laisser du temps.

Il se colla un sourire sur le visage et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à déprimer au fur et à mesure que le temps passa et où rien ne changea, et à force d'épier et de décortiquer chaque réaction de Draco, qui lui faisaient mal à chaque fois, cela devint un enfer pour lui.

Tous ses espoirs et toutes ses illusions s'envolaient.

La seule chose positive était que Draco avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dydy qui le lui rendait bien, tous les soirs c'était lui qui lui donnait son repas et on les entendait rire dans tout l'appartement.

Mais fin novembre Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa peine le faisait se refermer sur lui-même, il perdait sa propre estime, il en arrivait à avoir honte de ce qu'il était, et Ron le surprit plusieurs fois en larmes.

A la dernière le rouquin le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis l'écarta pour le regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

« Cette liaison est en train de te démolir Harry, tu fais pitié à voir...tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que ça cesse?

« Si, je sais! Souffla le brun...et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais c'est si dur.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Et le lendemain soir Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

Après avoir couché son fils il se rendit dans le salon où, comme d'habitude, Draco l'attendait, assit sur le canapé, et se planta devant lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle! Lui dit-il le visage fermé.

« De quoi? S'enquit le blond qui ne parut pas très emballé à cette idée, vu la tête que faisait Harry ça n'allait pas lui plaire il le devinait.

Le brun respira profondément, il se sentait fébrile et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer, mais il le fallait il le savait et il en vint directement au sujet.

Si il se mettait à tourner autour du pot il n'y arriverait jamais, il devait être clair et rapide, mais ce qu'il avait à lui dire le déchirait.

« Je t'aime Draco! Dit-il en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix...et j'espérais que quelque chose soit possible entre nous...

Il dû s'arrêter pour juguler les sanglots qui menaçaient, c'était si dur pour lui.

Le blond lui avait froncé les sourcils et attendait la suite.

« Mais je...je réalise que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve! Reprit Harry...tu ne m'aimera jamais et pire que tout tu as honte de nous deux, de moi, ça se voit et c'est insupportable...ça me fait si mal! Gémit-il brusquement avant de se reprendre autant que possible et de continuer...alors il vaut mieux mettre un terme à notre relation, elle ne nous mène à rien et j'en souffre trop.

Il baissa soudain la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

« Vas t-en s'il te plait! Souffla t-il tout en mourant d'envie de lui crier l'inverse, de tomber à genoux et de le supplier de l'aimer.

De tout son être il espérait en fait que Draco allait venir le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler et le rassurer, lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il était désolé, que tout ça était nouveau pour lui mais que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire mais qu'il allait faire des efforts parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Qu'il lui dise au moins quelques mots de tendresse et d'espoir et Harry aurait toute la patience du monde, pour lui il était prêt à tout endurer.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? S'enquit simplement le blond tout en se levant, et d'une voix si neutre et si dénuée d'émotion que ça en était à pleurer de rage et de frustration.

« Sauf si tu peux me prouver que j'ai tort! Murmura Harry en relevant la tête.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il n'en avait pas conscience mais son regard implorant criait tout son amour, c'était si expressif que Draco détourna rapidement les yeux, c'était comme une brûlure ce regard.

« Je ne peux pas! Marmonna le blond avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Harry s'effondra sur le canapé et se laissa aller à sa peine, encore une fois il venait de lui dire adieu, et encore une fois il avait l'impression de mourir.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin quand Ron arriva, il n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre, à voir la mine défaite et les yeux mornes de son ami il sut que Draco et lui c'était fini.

Harry s'était comme éteint de l'intérieur et il ne répondit que par monosyllabes à ses questions.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent son état ne s'améliora pas, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre, ne parlait que si il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et il oublia ce que sourire voulait dire.

Le fait que le blond ait eut honte de lui l'avait profondément touché, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait lui-même, il avait perdu sa propre estime et se sentait très mal dans sa peau.

Il se traînait d'un pas lourd de l'appartement au restaurant, et vice-versa, vaquant à ses occupations sans aucune énergie ni goût à quoi que ce soit.

Seul les moments qu'il passait avec son fils le faisait reprendre un peu d'entrain, le temps d'un instant.

**&&&&.**

Neville vint pour les aider dés qu'il avait un moment de libre, ce qui n'enchanta pas le maître de potion qui le vit beaucoup moins.

Blaise ne fut pas plus ravit non plus, Ron refusait de laisser son ami seul et ne vint plus durant la semaine.

Perdu dans son chagrin Harry ne voyait rien.

**&&&&.**

Dydy avait maintenant neuf mois, il cavalait partout à quatre pattes et depuis une dizaine de jours Harry s'était décidé à le descendre dans la salle de restaurant durant ses heures de travail.

Doryan avait besoin de compagnie et il ne pouvait plus le laisser seul en permanence, et il s'était aperçut que son fils était ravit de voir tous ces gens qui gagatisaient devant lui.

Il n'était pas sauvage du tout et souriait à tous.

**&&&&.**

Ce jour-là, toujours aussi triste et taciturne, Harry servait son amoureux transi qui s'était présenté le dernier et auquel il n'accordait aucune attention.

Le jeune homme debout devant le comptoir ne savait que faire pour qu'il le remarque enfin, il cherchait quoi dire quand il se sentit soudain tiré par le bas de son jeans et baissa les yeux, surprit.

« Eh...salut petit bonhomme! S'exclama t-il dans un sourire en se baissant.

Il se releva en soulevant un Dydy tout content de lui dans ses bras.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le parc et soupira.

Depuis deux ou trois jours Doryan avait comprit comment en sortir et il devenait intenable.

Le brun fit le tour du comptoir et s'approcha du jeune homme qui vit là l'occasion rêvée pour entamer une conversation.

« Je suis désolé! Fit Harry.

« Ne le soyez pas il est adorable.

« Merci.

Dans le même temps Dydy avait saisit la main du jeune homme qui tenait le sandwich pour l'amener à sa bouche et tenta d'y mordre dedans, n'y parvenant pas il se mit à le mâchouiller de bon cœur.

L'amoureux éclata de rire et le brun ne pu s'empêcher un petit sourire.

« Je vais vous en faire un autre tout de suite! Fit-il...je suis vraiment désolé mon fils est vraiment intenable.

« Il est surtout aussi mignon que son père! Osa le jeune homme qui rougit et rajouta précipitamment en retenant son souffle...dîtes ça vous dirait de venir voir un match de foot avec moi? J'ai deux places pour demain soir.

Harry allait répondre non quand la voix de Ron, qui s'était approché suivit de Blaise, le prit de vitesse.

« Il ira avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas Harry?

« Ce serait génial! S'exclama l'amoureux transi.

« Demain c'est samedi on gardera Dydy! Rajouta Blaise.

Le brun se sentit coincé, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, il n'avait envie de plus rien de toutes façons, mais devant les six paires de yeux insistantes fixées sur lui et le gentil sourire plein d'espoir du jeune homme, il n'osa pas dire non.

« D'accord! Soupira t-il sans entrain en prenant son fils des bras de l'amoureux.

« Je viendrais vous prendre à 18 heures! Fit ce dernier radieux.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain soir Harry sortit à l'heure dite et regarda avec étonnement la voiture garée et d'où sortit son amoureux qui vint vers lui, il n'était pas spécialiste en voiture loin de là, mais celle-là il la reconnut, ce n'était pas simplement une voiture mais une légende.

C'était une américaine, une Viper SRT-10 coupé, une magnifique petite bombe.

« Il serait peut-être temps de me présenter! Sourit le jeune homme en lui tendant une main que le brun saisit...je m'appelle Raphaël, vous êtes Harry je le sais.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi bien rémunéré dans cette usine! Fit le brun en désignant la voiture.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Je sais que la majorité de votre clientèle vient de là! Lui dit-il...mais pas tous, en fait je possède une petite clinique à deux pas d'ici, je suis vétérinaire.

« Et vous venez tous les jours manger un simple sandwich chez nous.

« Je viens surtout pour vous! Avoua honnêtement Raphaël en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Harry baissa la tête et réalisant en même temps qu'il tenait toujours sa main il la retira d'un coup.

« Euh...on y va? Fit-il, gêné.

« Je...je suis désolé de vous mettre mal à l'aise! S'excusa le jeune homme... c'est un peu gênant mais il y a quand même une question qu'il faut que je vous pose avant de faire une grosse bourde, vous êtes hétéro?

« Non! Murmura Harry...non je ne le suis pas, on y va? Répéta t-il encore plus mal à l'aise, maintenant son amoureux allait penser que si il avait accepter cette sortie c'était parce qu'il lui plaisait.

« Venez! Fit Raphaël en le saisissant par le coude pour le diriger vers la portière passager qu'il lui ouvrit.

**&&&&.**

Malgré ses craintes le trajet jusqu'au stade fut un plaisir, le ronronnement du moteur puissant qui ressemblait au feulement d'un fauve donnait des envies de vitesse, il donnait des envies de folies, et dans le même temps Raphaël qui avait beaucoup d'humour réussit même à le faire rire.

L'ambiance dans le stade fut elle aussi euphorisante, grisante même, et à la fin Manchester United gagn contre Manchester City.

Le jeune homme l'emmena ensuite dans un petit restaurant au bord de la tamise, un restaurant italien, ça tombait bien Harry adorait les pâtes.

Tout c'était si bien déroulé et dans une ambiance si agréable que le brun se sentait détendu maintenant, ce qu'il n'était plus depuis sa rupture, mais à l'idée que c'était avec Draco qu'il aurait aimé faire tout ça il s'assombrit durant le repas.

Raphaël s'en aperçut.

« On peut se tutoyer? Demanda t-il.

« Oui bien sûr.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste depuis quelques temps? Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais c'est tellement visible dans tes yeux.

Harry but une longue gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui a honte de moi! Avoua t-il tout à trac, et ça lui fit du bien de le dire aussi simplement.

Raphaël ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Comment peut on avoir honte de toi?

« C'est un hétéro qui n'a pas pu supporter notre liaison.

« Oh.

« Oui oh, comme tu dis! Fit Harry dans un petit rire de dérision.

« Puisque vous avez eut une liaison ce n'est plus vraiment un hétéro! Sourit le jeune homme...mais du coup toi tu te sens mal dans ta peau n'est-ce pas?

Le brun opina d'un signe de tête.

Raphaël, assit en face de lui, se pencha sur la table.

« Tu as besoin qu'on te fasse l'amour! Souffla t-il.

Harry rougit fortement, c'était étrange mais cette idée lui faisait presque peur.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'une des siennes.

« J'ai dit faire l'amour pas subir! Rajouta t-il comme si il avait deviné la façon dont ça c'était passé à chaque fois entre Draco et lui.

« Toi tu n'aurais pas honte de moi et c'est vraiment moi que tu désire pas vrai? Demanda le brun d'une drôle de petite voix.

Le jeune homme eut l'air surprit par cette question plutôt bizarre.

« Bien sûr! Répondit-il avant de se mettre à rire...qui d'autre? Tu ne t'en es pas aperçut depuis le temps que je te bade? Pourtant tout le monde au restaurant a dû le remarquer et me prendre pour un crétin, mais je me suis toujours moqué de ce qu'on pouvait penser, je ne voyais que toi.

Harry le fixa et un sourire de gratitude apparut sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être agréable de se sentir vraiment désiré, ça lui faisait un bien fou et le réconciliait avec lui-même.

« Alors fais-moi l'amour tout de suite! Fit-il pour plaisanter.

Raphaël jeta un regard rapide autour d'eux, l'air d'un conspirateur.

« Ne te retournes pas! Chuchota t-il avec amusement...mais nous ne sommes pas seuls, alors là dans l'immédiat ça va pas être possible.

« Je...je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, excuses-moi! Regretta aussitôt Harry, il le trouvait finalement très agréable et sympathique mais l'encourager était stupide de sa part, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entamer une nouvelle liaison, Draco était bien trop présent dans son cœur et dans son esprit...je ne pourrais pas! Reprit-il...tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien et il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas passer une aussi bonne soirée mais...

« Ça n'ira pas plus loin! Le coupa Raphaël qui soupira...c'est bien dommage.

Le brun lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Tu sais cette soirée avec toi m'aura quand même fait beaucoup de bien, je me sens mieux.

« J'en suis ravit et ne t'inquiètes pas je saurais m'en contenter.

« Merci.

« Et tous les jours j'aurais droit à un sourire avec mon sandwich? Le taquina Raphaël qui sans insister espérait un peu qu'avec du temps et de la patience il pourrait peut-être le faire changer d'avis.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir mit Dydy au lit Ron revint se lover contre Blaise assit sur le canapé.

« Je trouve qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à Draco! Fit pensivement le Serpentard.

Aussitôt il sentit le rouquin se crisper sans savoir pourquoi mais il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? S'empressa t-il de rajouter pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait en réalité à cœur, ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il y songeait de plus en plus et il avait prit la décision de lui en parler.

Le rouquin se redressa en s'écartant pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi cette question? Éluda t-il, confusément il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière et que ce quelque chose allait lui poser problème.

Blaise ressentit de la réticence chez lui et il se sentit un peu inquiet pour la suite.

« Parce que je t'aime! Avoua t-il quand même, tant pis il fallait qu'il le dise...et je voudrais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi.

Le cœur de Ron s'affola quand il entendit son aveu, il l'aimait!

Mais la suite lui fit froncer les sourcils et il se leva pour faire quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je...je ne peux pas abandonner Harry.

Le Serpentard se leva aussi et s'approcha pour s'arrêter à deux pas de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner puisque tu continuera à venir travailler ici.

Les yeux baissés le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Voilà, ce qu'il craignait le plus se produisait, il lui demandait de changer de vie, de déménager ses affaires chez lui.

Il viendrait travailler avec Harry oui, mais ce ne serait plus pareil.

Il ne se lèverait plus certaines nuits quand Dydy pleurait et qu'il l'entendait le premier, ils ne joueraient plus ensemble le soir tous les trois ou quatre quand Neville était là.

Ce ne serait plus sa maison mais son lieu de travail.

Pouvait-il les laisser seuls tous les deux, surtout maintenant que son ami allait si mal?

Blaise qui le fixait avec attention sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac en le voyant si rétif.

Il se rapprocha de Ron et noua les mains sur sa nuque.

« Regardes-moi! Fit-il.

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur lui.

« Moi je sais ce que je veux! Continua le Serpentard...je veux que notre relation évolue, mais ce n'est pas ton cas pas vrai?

Ron se contenta de le fixer, il se sentait très mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire restait coincé, il était incapable de prendre une décision et se sentait déchiré, il lui demandait trop d'un coup, c'était trop rapide et il était perdu.

Déçu par son silence Blaise le lâcha et recula.

« Si tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aime et que tu ne veux pas venir vivre avec moi je crois que le mieux serait que nous fassions une pause pendant quelques temps! Dit-il la gorge serrée.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16.**

**&&&&.**

Jamais Ron ne s'était sentit aussi malheureux et aussi tiraillé entre deux choix qu'il ne pouvait faire, il aimait Blaise et il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à changer de vie, c'était trop tôt, pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils n'y avaient encore jamais fait la moindre allusion tous les deux?

Et puis comment pourrait-il laisser Dydy et Harry alors que ce dernier n'allait pas bien?

En plus ils avaient des projets ensembles, allait-il devoir les abandonner eux aussi? Si au moins Harry allait bien il aurait l'esprit tranquille.

Il y avait aussi le secret du brun qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler et qui souvent le bloquait par rapport au Serpentard, il lui mentait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais il fut incapable d'exprimer toutes ses craintes et de les expliquer à Blaise, du coup il fut tout aussi incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, aucun mot ne lui vint.

Pendant ce temps le Serpentard le fixait, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, et devant son mutisme il eut la douloureuse sensation que son cœur se brisait.

Sans un mot il se détourna, il sortit de la pièce et quitta la maison.

Ron resta debout un long moment, immobile et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait un geste pour le retenir?

C'était comme si ses membres et sa langue avaient été paralysés, pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte, ça non.

D'un pas lent et lourd il finit par aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé, et là coudes sur les genoux il se prit la tête entre les mains.

**&&&&.**

Ce fut ainsi que de retour de sa soirée, Harry le trouva.

« Ron? Fit ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce...Blaise n'est pas avec toi? Il est déjà partit?

Et il fronça les sourcils devant le visage défait que son ami leva vers lui.

« Blaise et moi on s'est séparé! Murmura le rouquin.

« Mais...pourquoi? S'enquit le brun abasourdis tout en venant s'asseoir près de lui...vous vous êtes disputés?

Ron secoua lentement la tête, là encore il se sentait incapable de s'expliquer, il ne pouvait pas parler, et les larmes étaient trop proches.

« Pas maintenant Harry! Murmura t-il en se levant...je...j'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Le brun le suivit des yeux d'un air désolé, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça, et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'aussi brusquement ils se séparent, ils avaient l'air si bien ensembles.

De tout son cœur il espéra que ce n'était qu'une brouille passagère.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain, dimanche, Ron refusa toujours de parler, Harry eut beau insister le rouquin, aussi fermé qu'une huitre, garda un silence entêté et passa tout son temps dans la cuisine du restaurant.

Le brun passa la journée à s'occuper de son fils, profitant qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid ils firent une longue promenade.

**&&&&.**

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il se trouvait derrière son bureau, Draco observait Blaise, qui pour une fois n'avait pas cherché à lui faire des reproches sur son comportement avec Harry, et justement il brûlait d'avoir des nouvelles du brun.

Le soir de leur rupture il s'était prit une cuite mémorable, seul dans son loft, râlant après lui et se félicitant de la fin d'une liaison qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter.

Mais depuis il n'arrêtait plus de penser à lui et se sentait énervé sans savoir pourquoi, il était de mauvaise humeur et la moindre contrariété le faisait exploser, du coup le personnel rasait les murs quand ils le voyaient, il ne pardonnait aucune erreur et ses remarques acerbes faisaient peur à tous.

Tout lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, l'exaspérait, et il ne se sentait bien nulle part.

Il ne savait donc pas comment amener le sujet sur ce qui l'intéressait quand Blaise tourna la tête vers lui.

Ses traits tirés et ses yeux si ternes, alors qu'habituellement ils étaient pétillants, surprirent le blond.

« Tu as fais la fête ce week-end? S'enquit Draco.

« Non! Marmonna son ami.

« Alors c'est Weasley qui t'épuise? Le taquina le blond.

« On s'est séparé! Répondit Blaise d'une voix morne.

Draco haussa des sourcils plus qu'étonnés.

« Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous.

« Je le croyais aussi.

Le blond se leva pour aller prendre une chaise réservé aux visiteurs, et alla s'asseoir près de son ami.

Il n'était pas aussi indifférent aux autres que ce qu'il laissait paraître et il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Blaise, le voir malheureux le touchait.

« Racontes!

Blaise avait bien besoin de parler et il n'hésita pas à se confier à lui, il avait toujours été son ami le plus proche.

« Il t'aime Blaise! Le rassura Draco quand ce dernier eut terminé...chaque fois que je l'ai vu en train de te regarder je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, et on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit?

« Ça je n'en sais rien! Répondit le blond qui réfléchit quelques secondes...peut-être qu'il n'a pas su l'exprimer, tu sais bien que parler ça n'a jamais été son fort, ou peut-être que tu t'es montré trop pressant...en tout cas je suis certain qu'il t'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors? Soupira Blaise qui paraissait perdu et semblait attendre une recette miracle de sa part.

C'était la première fois que Draco voyait son ami aussi désemparé, il était si sûr de lui d'habitude, et il en fut très surprit.

« Tu y tiens vraiment on dirait.

« J'en suis amoureux tout simplement.

« Alors abandonnes cette idée de pause entre vous ça n'arrangera rien bien au contraire, vas déjeuner là bas et souris-lui, parles-lui encore.

« Oui tu as raison! S'exclama Blaise ragaillardit...merci Draco.

« De rien! Fit ce dernier qui hésita un instant puis rajouta l'air de rien...autrement ils vont tous bien?

« Oui...Harry s'est peut-être même trouvé un petit copain, samedi soir ils sont sortit ensembles pour la première fois, on verra bien ce que ça va donner.

Il eut un sourire intérieur en voyant le froncement de sourcils du blond qui se leva de sa chaise.

« Je crois que je vais t'accompagner pour le déjeuner, j'ai faim! Fit simplement Draco, comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bien...on y va?

**&&&&.**

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul client à servir quand Harry, qui discutait en même temps avec Raphaël qui le faisait rire, vit entrer Draco.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite puis se serra à lui faire mal quand il croisa son regard gris.

Le blond lui fit un léger signe de tête et le brun, complètement immobile, le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'installait à une table en compagnie de Blaise.

Draco était revenu, était-ce bon signe?

« Harry?

Ce dernier tressaillit à la voix de Raphaël et il ramena un regard un peu éperdu sur lui.

Le jeune homme lui indiqua d'un signe du menton le dernier client qui attendait.

« Oh...euh excusez-moi...vous désirez?

**&&&&.**

« Bonjour mon cœur! Fit doucement Blaise quand Ron déposa les assiettes devant eux.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa et avec stupéfaction le Serpentard vit son regard azur s'embuer de larmes.

Puis soudain le rouquin tourna les talons et s'enfuit littéralement vers la cuisine.

Aussitôt Blaise se leva et le rejoignit.

Draco qui le suivait des yeux sentit soudain qu'on s'agrippait à sa cuisse et surprit il baissa le regard.

C'était Dydy, tout sourire, qui s'était une fois de plus échappé de son parc, il l'avait reconnut et était venu jusqu'à lui.

« Bonjour petit prince! S'exclama le blond heureux de le voir, et il se baissa pour le soulever et le posa sur ses genoux.

Doryan entoura son cou de ses petits bras et lui colla un baiser baveux sur la joue, ce qui ne gêna pas Draco, il éprouvait une vive affection pour le bambin.

« Lolo! Babilla Dydy, c'était un mot, si on peut dire, qu'il prononçait depuis peu mais personne ne savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

« On dirait que tu as encore grandit! Fit Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main, ce qui fit rire Doryan.

« Ils grandissent vite à cet âge! Intervint Harry qui s'était approché suivit de Raphaël.

A voir la réaction du brun quand le blond était entré, le jeune homme en avait facilement déduit que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux et il l'observa avec curiosité.

Il l'avait déjà aperçut à quelques reprises et il dû reconnaître qu'il comprenait qu'on puisse en tomber amoureux, ce blond était séduisant en diable.

« Bonjour Potter! Fit Draco qui ignora totalement Raphaël tout en se demandant si c'était avec lui que le brun était sortit.

« Bonjour...je pensais ne plus te revoir! Murmura Harry.

« Tu le pensais ou tu l'espérais? Rétorqua le blond d'un ton peu amène.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais! S'énerva le brun qui se sentit immédiatement touché, Draco avait vraiment le pouvoir de le blesser à la moindre parole, face à lui il était toujours le même écorché vif, la moindre de ses piques lui faisait un mal fou...pourquoi tu es venu?

Le blond n'avait rien prévu en venant, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire et ce qui suivit sortit presque tout seul, ce fut presque indépendant de sa volonté.

« Pour te dire que je sais très bien qui elle était...tu la connais toi aussi pas vrai? plus que bien même.

Son regard rivé au sien Harry se statufia, sa gorge s'assécha et il déglutit avant de se tourner vers Raphaël.

« Laisses-nous s'il te plait.

A l'atmosphère devenue brusquement très lourde le jeune homme comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important et il obéit sans dire un mot.

**&&&&.**

« Ron! S'écria Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine et en apercevant ce dernier, il était appuyé des deux mains sur la table, la tête basse.

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta tout près sans oser le toucher.

« Ron? Répéta t-il.

Le rouquin leva la tête et la tourna vers lui les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

« Je veux pas que tu me quitte! Gémit-il.

Ému le Serpentard l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras et le rouquin se tourna pour s'y blottir.

« Je t'aime! Murmura t-il...mais...

Et d'une voix hachée cette fois il parvint à lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne parla pas du secret de Harry.

Blaise l'écouta sans l'interrompre, le serrant juste contre lui, et quand il eut finit il l'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça l'autre soir? J'aurais comprit tu sais...je me suis montré trop pressant pardon, oublies tout ça, je t'aime mon cœur et j'attendrais que tu sois prêt le temps qu'il faudra.

Et doucement il s'empara de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Il n'y avait plus personne dans le restaurant et Harry fit face à Draco qui se leva, la peur au ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Demanda le brun la voix un peu étranglée.

« Que tu étais elle, tu as prit une potion de métamorphose, n'essaies pas de prétendre le contraire.

Étrangement la voix du blond était sèche mais sans colère, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de se sentir mal.

Comment l'avait-il su? Et surtout que savait-il exactement?

« Comment l'as-tu apprit? S'enquit le brun en baissant les yeux mais sans chercher à nier.

« Par déduction.

Harry comprit qu'il ne savait toujours pas pour leur fils.

« Je t'aimais tellement! Murmura t-il en levant les yeux sur lui...je t'aime toujours autant, pardon, je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que mon amour...depuis quand tu le sais?

« Pratiquement depuis le début! Avoua le blond.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pendant tout ce temps tu savais et tu n'as rien dit?...pourquoi?

« Tu m'as abusé, mentit! Fit froidement Draco sans répondre à la question, cette réponse il se la refusait déjà à lui-même.

« Oui c'est vrai! Reconnut Harry d'un ton bas mais résolu...je ne pensais qu'à toi, ne rêvait que de toi et ce depuis des années...alors oui je t'ai abusé, mentit pour me retrouver dans tes bras! Il ferma les yeux un instant sous la force du sentiment qu'il ressentait puis les rouvrit...pour ces instants de bonheur j'étais prêt à tout et j'ai vécu un rêve...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Draco, et si c'était à refaire je le referais.

Troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû Draco resta silencieux, comment ne pas être touché par tant d'amour?

Il eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, et la tentation fut si forte durant un instant qu'il faillit y succomber, mais il se reprit.

Il se refusait à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait et il se barricada dans une sorte de fierté outragée.

« J'en ai assez entendu, prends ton fils! Fit-il d'un ton rude en lui tendant Doryan que le brun saisit.

Ceci fait il se détourna brusquement et sortit du restaurant d'un pas rapide.

« Maintenant il me hait! Pensa Harry avec déchirement.

**&&&&.**

Quelques instants après le départ de Draco Raphaël revenait dans le restaurant, il avait guetté le départ du blond.

Il s'approcha vivement de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

Ce dernier était pâle et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenus.

« Harry ça va?

Le brun ne répondit pas, son regard était rivé sur la porte et il ne parut même pas l'entendre, il semblait si perdu en lui-même que Raphaël se demanda si il s'était au moins rendu compte qu'il était là.

Il lui prit doucement Dydy, qui s'endormait, des bras, sans que Harry ne réagisse, et alla le poser délicatement dans son parc avant de revenir vers le brun.

« Harry? L'appela t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains...ça va aller?

« Il me déteste! Murmura le brun comme dans un songe...Draco me hait maintenant.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et le jeune homme ressentit tellement de peine pour lui qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans chercher plus.

C'était juste affectueux.

Harry ferma les yeux, c'était si doux que son envie de pleurer se fit encore plus forte, il avait tellement besoin de réconfort.

« On peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps! Claqua une voix sèche.

Le brun tressaillit fortement et s'écarta vivement de Raphaël qui lui se retourna d'un bloc, surprit.

Draco était revenu et les regardait du seuil avec une telle colère et une telle froideur dans le regard que ça en était impressionnant.

« Tu prétends m'aimer et deux minutes après je te trouve dans les bras d'un autre! Reprit le blond toujours aussi durement...bravo Potter, c'est sûrement un record niveau rapidité, c'est habituel chez toi?

« Raphaël vas t-en! Fit doucement Harry.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je m'en aille?

« Oui.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte à contrecœur et Draco le fusilla du regard quand il passa à sa hauteur.

Le cœur douloureux le brun ne bougea pas de place.

« Tu es revenu pour me faire une scène?

Ron et Blaise qui allaient sortir de la cuisine s'arrêtèrent net sur le seuil et reculèrent légèrement, tous les deux pensant immédiatement la même chose, c'était peut-être pas le moment de se mettre au milieu.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

« Tu es revenu pour me faire une scène?

Draco qui avait fait demi-tour parce qu'arrivé au portail il avait vu Raphaël revenir dans le restaurant, sentit enfler en lui la même jalousie qui l'avait saisit à ce moment-là, en pire.

Il était furieux et jaloux, même si il se refusait à l'admettre, et quelque chose en lui enflait tellement qu'il se contenait avec peine.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta à trois pas de lui.

« Combien as-tu eut d'amants! Gronda t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Rétorqua Harry surprit par la question.

Qu'il veuille savoir si Raphaël était son amant lui aurait parut normal, même si tout bien considéré puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble il n'ait pas à lui poser cette question.

Mais pourquoi vouloir savoir combien il avait eut d'amants? Est-ce qu'il lui demandait lui combien il avait eut de maîtresses?

« Alors combien? Répéta Draco d'une voix sourde.

« Tu ne m'as pas eut vierge si c'est ça que tu veux savoir! Éluda le brun sans se douter une seule seconde que c'était bien ça qu'au fond de lui le blond ne supportait pas, même si là aussi il se refusait à l'admettre.

« Il y en a tellement qui te sont passé dessus que tu t'en souviens même plus? Gronda le blond qui ne se contrôlait plus et cherchait par tous les moyens à le blesser, il avait une envie intolérable de lui faire mal, de le rabaisser, de le voir souffrir et s'écrouler, de le toucher au plus profond.

Il le fallait ou c'est lui qui s'écroulerait.

« J'ai eut autant d'amants que toi de maîtresses! S'énerva Harry...ça te va?

Les yeux gris de Draco étaient quasiment noir sous les sentiments violents qui l'agitaient intérieurement, il était un océan en furie, la jalousie l'étouffait presque et il fit une moue de dégoût.

« Tu m'écœures, comment ai-je pu avoir envie de toi?...comment?...tu te jettes dans les bras du premier venu qui veut te sauter, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale petite pute qui me dégoûte.

Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient aussi acérées qu'une lame et le brun eut l'horrible sensation de la recevoir en plein cœur, une douleur fulgurante lui compressa la poitrine et lui coupa le souffle.

Celui qu'il aimait de tout son être le regardait avec tant de dégoût et de mépris qu'il se sentit avili, sali, moins que rien et en dessous de tout.

« Vas t-en Malfoy! Fit-il d'une voix blanche avec la sensation qu'il n'allait pas tenir debout tellement il avait mal...sors d'ici tout de suite.

« Avec plaisir! Répliqua le blond aigrement...je n'ai vraiment rien à faire ici.

**&&&&.**

Dés que Draco fut partit Ron et Blaise s'approchèrent de Harry qui semblait pétrifié sur place, livide, ils n'avaient pas osés intervenir dans leur dispute et horrifiés ils avaient tout entendu, en croyant à peine leurs oreilles

« Harry je suis désolé! Fit le Serpentard...il était furieux et je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, les mots ont dépassés sa pensée.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il se sentait d'un coup étrangement vide, il ne ressentait plus rien, il avait juste froid, très froid.

Il se détourna lentement, presque mécaniquement, alla prendre son fils dans ses bras et monta à l'appartement.

Là il nourrit Doryan, le changea et le mit au lit pour sa sieste.

Ceci fait il se déshabilla et se coucha à son tour, se réfugiant au fond de son lit.

**&&&&.**

« Il ne va pas bien du tout! Fit Ron avec inquiétude, il se doutait que les paroles du blond avait dû profondément le blesser.

« Draco mériterait des baffes! S'exclama Blaise.

« Il faut que je me mette au travail! Fit le rouquin...je ne pense pas que Harry redescende pour m'aider, il va avoir besoin de temps pour se reprendre.

« Tu veux que je reste pour te donner un coup de main? Proposa Blaise.

« Non merci mon cœur! Sourit Ron...Neville doit venir, ça ira.

Le Serpentard n'insista pas et après un long baiser il sortit.

Dehors il se précipita dans le bureau mais Draco n'y était pas.

**&&&&.**

Quand Neville arriva Ron le mit au courant et les deux amis furent aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre pour Harry, ils se mirent au travail et dés qu'ils eurent terminés ils montèrent à l'appartement pour se rendre dans la chambre du brun.

Sur la table de nuit ils aperçurent une fiole de somnifère mais furent rassuré en voyant que Harry en avait prit une dose normale, il avait dû vouloir essayer d'oublier dans le sommeil.

Sommeil qui ne semblait malheureusement pas très réparateur et ne devait pas lui apporter l'oubli qu'il cherchait, il s'agitait et pleurait tout en dormant.

Navrés les deux amis l'observèrent un long moment, ils savaient qu'il allait passer un sale moment, il aimait tellement Draco que la moindre de ses paroles pouvait le toucher au plus profond de lui, et là le blond n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

« Je vais m'installer ici pour t'aider! Fit Neville tout en saisissant Doryan qui lui tendait les bras...et je prendrais Dydy dans ma chambre, Harry va avoir besoin de tranquillité.

« Amamamama! Gazouilla Doryan heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui...lolo.

« Demain j'irais prévenir Dumbledore que je m'absente quelques jours, il faut aussi que je le dise à Severus! Continua Neville alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, c'était l'heure du repas pour Dydy.

« Au fait ça va bien entre vous? S'enquit Ron.

Son ami eut un immense sourire.

« Oh oui.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Harry ne se leva même pas, il voulait rester terrer au fond de son lit, un peu comme un animal le ferait dans sa tanière pour soigner ses blessures.

Il revoyait sans cesse l'expression de mépris et de dégoût qu'avait eut Draco, et ses mots si dur tournoyaient sans interruption dans sa tête.

Il avait de nouveau honte de lui et se sentait si sale.

Une fois encore le blond avait su lui retirer le sourire et l'estime de soi que Raphaël avait su lui rendre.

Le jeune homme demanda d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises à le voir durant les jours qui suivirent, mais il refusa obstinément.

Il ne voulait voir et n'être vu de personne.

Ron et Neville s'occupaient de tout.

**&&&&.**

Blaise n'en fut pas particulièrement ravit, même si il plaignait sincèrement Harry, il ne voyait Ron qu'au restaurant, ce dernier refusant de laisser ses amis seuls ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Vu l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le brun Neville et lui veillaient sans cesse sur lui par crainte qu'il en arrive à faire une bêtise.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Blaise essaya à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une discussion avec Draco qui revint au bureau le lendemain de la dispute, mais rien n'y fit, le blond qui était d'une humeur massacrante était fermé aussi hermétiquement qu'une huitre et refusa de lui parler.

**&&&&.**

Si il y a en un autre qui ne fut guère ravit ce fut Severus à qui Neville raconta tout avant de partir pour quelques jours avait-il dit, sans préciser.

Le maître de potion parvint bien à patienter quelques jours, mais la patience était loin d'être sa qualité première et l'absence de Neville lui fut rapidement insupportable.

Il s'était mit à être heureux avec lui à ses côtés, même si à première vue rien dans son comportement ne le laissait voir, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais il avait oublié ce sentiment de solitude qui avait été depuis si longtemps son seul compagnon.

Il finit par se dire qu'il fallait agir pour faire bouger les choses entre les deux personnes les plus bornées qu'il ait jamais rencontré, cela durait un peu trop longtemps à son goût, et la seule façon d'y parvenir c'était d'aller secouer le principal concerné.

Le plus entêté des deux.

Draco.

Severus allait devoir rompre sa promesse, parce que le meilleurs moyen serait de lui dire toute la vérité il en était certain, il le connaissait bien son filleul, mais ça ne le perturbait pas outre mesure parce que c'était nécessaire, il saurait bien se faire pardonner par Neville, surtout si tout finissait bien.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce dernier lui revienne, il lui avait pourtant proposé de venir le voir au restaurant mais Severus n'y tenait pas particulièrement, ils n'auraient pas vraiment d'intimité et il s'y serait sentit mal à l'aise.

Le 23 décembre cela faisait déjà dix jours que Neville était partit, et c'est ce jour-là que le maître de potion décida que cela suffisait.

Ce soir il irait voir Draco.

**&&&&.**

L'après-midi de ce jour-là Ron entra dans la chambre de Harry et s'assit au bord du lit.

Il en avait assez de le voir dans cet état, plus ça allait et plus il s'enfonçait dans la déprime sans chercher à lutter contre, il avait baissé les bras et se laissait couler à pic.

Il observa le visage du brun qui avait les yeux fermés.

« Harry regardes-moi! Ordonna t-il...je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais à sa respiration Ron sut qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu te reprennes! Continua le rouquin...tu te fais du mal à rester enfermé ainsi à ressasser sans cesse, tu dois l'oublier.

« Je peux pas! Souffla le brun d'une petite voix.

Le cœur de Ron se serra, il semblait si fragile, si brisé.

Mais il fallait qu'il le secoue.

« Est-ce que tu penses à ton fils? Lui reprocha t-il mais avec douceur...depuis quand tu ne l'as pas prit dans tes bras? Depuis quand tu ne lui a pas donner un repas ou jouer avec lui?...est-ce que tu sais que maintenant il appelle Neville Vivi? Moi il m'appelle Non, sur le coup j'ai crû qu'il disait non tout simplement mais c'est bien mon prénom qu'il essaie de dire...il grandit très vite et si tu ne réagis pas tu vas tout manquer, tu sais qu'il a fait deux pas hier?

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Il a marché?

« Oui, juste deux pas avant de retomber sur ses fesses mais si tu avais vu comme il était drôle, il était tout fier de lui! Répondit Ron en souriant à ce souvenir...tu sais aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'on le lâche il vient tout de suite devant ta porte?

Le brun éclata brusquement en sanglots, son fils cherchait à le rejoindre et lui il restait là enfermé derrière sa porte close.

« En plus je...je suis horrible...je suis même pas capable d'être un bon père! Gémit-il.

« Mais non Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire! Fit le rouquin en lui ouvrant les bras, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable en lui parlant de Dydy, il cherchait juste à lui donner une motivation qui le sortirait de sa déprime...viens là.

Le brun se redressa et passa les bras autour de son cou, cachant son visage au creux de son épaule.

« Bien sûr que tu es un bon père! Murmura Ron en lui caressant les cheveux...personne ne peut dire le contraire, en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien c'est tout, mais maintenant il serait temps que tu te secoues, Doryan a besoin de toi.

« Je suis tellement nul Ron! Fit doucement Harry...je me sens si mal, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien faire de bien...je suis rien...rien du tout.

« Harry arrêtes! S'exclama le rouquin en l'écartant pour plonger son regard dans le sien...c'est totalement faux et tu peux être fier de tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'ici, tu le sais très bien, alors je vais te laisser encore aujourd'hui, mais à partir de demain tu te lèves et tu recommences à vivre c'est comprit?...pour ton fils.

« O...oui! Lui répondit le brun à travers ses larmes.

Ron lui fit un sourire attendrit puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« On sera là pour t'aider Harry, on te laissera pas seul.

« Merci! Souffla le brun.

**&&&&.**

Draco n'était pas encore revenu de l'usine quand Severus se présenta à sa porte, mais entrer ne lui posa aucun problème, il était fermement décidé à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Le blond n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard, et quand il le vit tranquillement installé sur le canapé il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, il n'avait envie de voir personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Grogna t-il peu amène tout en jetant sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils.

Le maître de potion comprit qu'il était d'une humeur exécrable et cela lui rappela quelques souvenirs.

« Ça me rappelle la première fois où tu as vu Potter avec un petit-ami! Fit-il avec une certaine ironie...tu as été d'une humeur massacrante tout ce jour-là et c'est ce même soir, si je me souviens bien, que tu as prit la première cuite de ta vie...ce qui t'a valu un beau sermon de la part d'un Dumbledore furieux.

« Tu as la mémoire défaillante c'est tout! Grommela Draco...ou une imagination débordante comme tu veux.

« Tu t'étouffait de jalousie à chaque fois que tu les voyait! Continua imperturbablement Severus sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire...même si tu faisais tout pour le cacher.

« Si c'était le cas vu le nombre d'amants qu'il a eut je serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps à force de m'étouffer, et comme tu peux le constater je vais très bien! Rétorqua le blond qui alla se planter devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un vaste balcon.

« Tu ne supportais pas de le voir dans les bras d'un autre, par la suite tant qu'il s'est tenu loin de toi tu as pu ne plus y penser et même croire que tout ça ne comptait plus, mais là vous vous êtes retrouvé, tout recommence et le voir avec un autre te mets toujours autant en rage! Reprit le maître de potion qui se leva pour aller le rejoindre... mais à qui la faute? Si tu avais accepté tes sentiments dés le début tu aurais été le premier et le seul.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Riposta Draco mâchoires serrées, la colère l'envahissait.

« C'est quand même assez étrange de constater que tu en tombe invariablement amoureux, version féminine ou masculine, tu n'es pas d'accord?

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui! Cria subitement le blond avec hargne.

« Regardes-toi Draco, tu ne ressens plus que de la rage, tu ne supportes plus rien, tu es en colère et tu en veux à la terre entière alors que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, si tu acceptais enfin tout irait beaucoup mieux, il n'attends que toi et vous vous aimez tous les deux, alors pourquoi tu continues à nier l'évidence?

« Si tu es venu juste pour me sortir toutes ces conneries tu aurais pu rester à Poudlard, je me serais volontiers passé de ta visite! Rétorqua le blond d'un air glacial, il tentait autant que possible de garder son calme mais il bouillait intérieurement...et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux histoires de cul de Potter?

« Ça suffit! Gronda Severus à son tour, il aimait son filleul mais lui aussi la moutarde lui montait au nez, il avait fait de gros effort pour tenter de nouer un dialogue, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais Draco refusait tout, et sa patience avait des limites, et là il venait de les atteindre.

« Je me doutais que tu allais te braquer jusqu'au bout dans ta mauvaise foi, mais maintenant ça suffit! Pesta t-il tout en saisissant rudement Draco par un coude, et malgré les protestations indignées de ce dernier, très surprit, il le traîna jusque devant le canapé sur lequel il le propulsa sans douceur.

« Maintenant tu te tais et tu ne bouges plus ou je t'enchaîne! Fit-il d'un air menaçant en voyant l'air furieux de son filleul...d'une façon ou d'une autre, et même si c'est par la force, tu vas écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire et sans m'interrompre, c'est comprit?

Le maître de potion le dominait de toute sa taille et son expression peu commode et déterminée fit comprendre au blond qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour mettre sa menace à exécution, le connaissant il savait qu'il en était tout à fait capable.

Severus incarnait une force qu'il aimait et respectait et savait que c'était réciproque.

Sachant parfaitement aussi qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui et qu'il ne parviendrais pas à s'en débarrasser par la force, ce qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais essayé face à lui, bon gré mal gré Draco se résolu à obéir.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir plus confortablement, soupira longuement pour bien montrer qu'il ne le faisait que contraint et forcé, croisa les jambes, puis d'un air ennuyé se mit à lisser du plat de la main le tissu de son pantalon qui faisait des plis imaginaires, cela lui donnait une contenance.

« Fais vite! Se contenta t-il de marmonner.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 18.**

**&&&&.**

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Severus Draco perdit son air ennuyé et il cessa de lisser les plis imaginaires de son pantalon, ce qui depuis le début lui donnait l'air de dire « parles toujours tu m'intéresse », et ses yeux gris, qui ne quittaient plus son parrain, avaient atteint une rare intensité.

Et quand le maître de potion se tu le blond semblait être devenu d'une rigidité de pierre, il ne dit pourtant pas un mot et son regard se détourna lentement pour aller se perdre sur le ciel étoilé qu'il voyait à travers la baie vitrée.

Dydy était son fils, son fils et celui de Harry, il y avait de quoi le laisser stupéfait, sidéré, abasourdis, en fait il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire son incrédulité, tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête et des tas de sentiments divers et variés le traversaient.

Durant tout son récit Severus avait arpenté la pièce mais devant l'attitude de Draco et son regard si fixe, il se rapprocha et se planta devant lui.

« Potter a prit des risques énormes pour avoir cet enfant, ton enfant! Dit-il...je crois qu'on peut dire sans risque que c'est une sacrée preuve d'amour.

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un poil et il était si crispé que ses mâchoires étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

« Laisses-moi seul! Articula t-il seulement avec lenteur entre ses dents.

Le maître de potion hésita à obéir et resta un instant à l'observer, il ne ressentait plus aucune colère chez Draco mais il était incapable de deviner quel sentiment l'avait remplacé, son filleul ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

Ça ne l'étonna pas, tout comme lui le blond était capable de donner l'impression de se retrouver face à un véritable mur totalement lisse et impossible à percer.

Mais il hésitait malgré tout à le laisser, ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer n'était quand même pas une nouvelle très banale.

« Draco...

« Laisses-moi seul! Répéta ce dernier en le coupant.

Severus ne bougea pas plus et continua à l'observer un moment en silence avant de rajouter:

« Maintenant il va falloir te décider Draco, te complaire dans ton déni et être malheureux...ou tout simplement accepter et être heureux parce que tu as tout pour l'être, à toi de voir.

« Vas t-en!

Ce fut la seule réponse de Draco et cette fois le maître de potion obéit et sortit du loft, bien ou mal ce qu'il avait fait était fait, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ou à faire.

Seul son entêté de filleul déciderait de la suite.

Mais Severus ne se sentit pas vraiment tranquille en pensant à Neville, allait-il lui pardonner si ça tournait mal?

**&&&&.**

« Ron si on fermait le restaurant pour ces deux jours? Proposa Neville tout en donnant son repas du soir à Dydy qui comme à son habitude ouvrait sagement la bouche...puisque Harry va se lever demain on en profitera pour faire un sapin tous ensemble, ça serait bien non? Ça sera le premier noël de Doryan.

« C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça je n'y pensais même pas! Répondit le rouquin en songeant soudain qu'en effet c'était noël...c'est une bonne idée et ça nous ferait du bien un peu de détente, on fera le sapin et ensuite je nous concocterais un super repas...il faut que je prévienne Blaise, je vais lui envoyer un message, peut-être qu'il viendra nous aider.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt le voir directement? Fit Neville en lui souriant...vous ne vous voyez qu'ici depuis des jours et juste en vitesse, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu tous les deux et je peux rester seul je t'assure, ne t'inquiètes pas...vas le voir.

« Il a raison, vas-y Ron! Intervint une voix du seuil de la cuisine.

Les deux amis tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans cette direction et virent Harry qui leur sourit, un sourire un peu tremblant c'est vrai, mais le voir debout fut un plaisir et un soulagement immense pour les deux.

« Apa...papapapapa! Gazouilla subitement Dydy qui venait juste d'apercevoir son père et qui lui tendit les bras en sautillant d'excitation et de joie sur son siège.

Vivement Harry traversa la pièce pour le saisir dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Pardon mon ange, mon bébé, mon trésor, je t'aime tu sais! Lui murmura t-il, les lèvres dans ses cheveux et les larmes aux yeux...je serais là maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais je te le promet.

Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard heureux en souriant, leur ami était revenu et ça faisait un bien fou, c'était comme si un poids disparaissait et que tout s'allégeait d'un seul coup.

Puis le brun tourna son regard vers eux.

« Je vous le promet à vous aussi, je serais là, et merci de vous être occupé de tout, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

« Bah c'est ça les amis non! Fit le rouquin ému et soulagé...je peux vous laisser alors?

« Files d'ici tout de suite je veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain! Fit mine de gronder Harry.

« Demain Blaise et moi on ramène le sapin! Cria Ron qui ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et se trouvait déjà dans le couloir.

Son fils toujours dans les bras le brun s'assit près de Neville pour qu'il puisse continuer à donner son repas à Doryan.

« Nev du couloir je t'ai entendu parler de fermer le restaurant et d'un sapin, que Ron va nous ramener si j'ai bien compris?

« Oui, ce serait bien non?

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord...et racontes-moi tout ce que j'ai raté.

Et les deux amis se mirent à discuter tout en riant parce que Dydy, qui mangeait pourtant toujours très sérieusement avec Neville et Ron, se mit à pousser par intermittence les cuillères que lui présentait Neville vers son père, il semblait vouloir qu'il mange lui aussi et cela rappela à Harry qu'il faisait pareil avec Draco à chaque fois qu'il lui avait donné son repas, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux, une cuillère à tour de rôle, parce que les grimaces que s'amusait à faire le blond à chaque fois que c'était son tour d'avaler faisait rire Dydy aux larmes, et son rire était si communicatif qu'ils en arrivaient tous les deux à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ils étaient si beaux et c'était si émouvant de les regarder.

Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur mais il n'en montra rien, là son fils semblait vouloir faire la même chose avec lui et il se prêta volontiers au jeu des grimaces qui fit rire Neville qui participa aussi, Dydy ayant décidé de le nourrir lui aussi.

Ce fut une soirée finalement joyeuse, en particuliers pour Doryan qui dormit avec son père dans son grand lit après en avoir fait au moins dix fois le tour en cavalant à quatre pattes sur le matelas, grimpant sur Harry, réclamant des chatouilles qui le faisaient s'éclater de rire, et des câlins, comme pour tous les enfants du monde pour lui c'était le bonheur.

**&&&&.**

A peine Blaise eut-il ouvert la porte que deux bras se refermaient sur lui et qu'une bouche entreprenante et amoureuse s'emparait de la sienne pour un long baiser.

« Ron! Fit le Serpentard quand il pu parler, tout en le regardant avec surprise...comment ça se fait que...

« Harry va mieux! Le coupa le rouquin tandis que ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de Blaise...il a décidé de se reprendre...dis tu veux pas qu'on en parle plus tard? Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

«Idiot, je suis toujours content de te voir tu le sais bien, mais...tu peux rester toute la nuit?

« Oh que oui et toutes les nuits qui vont suivre, je t'aime et tu me manque tellement.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire heureux puis le prenant par la main il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry posa le panneau « fermé » sur la porte et allait tirer les rideaux quand il aperçut avec surprise Chris derrière la vitre.

Il lui ouvrit et sourit au jeune homme heureux de le revoir et ils burent un café au comptoir en discutant.

Après avoir prit de ses nouvelles Chris lui annonça qu'il partait pour passer les fêtes dans sa famille qui habitait une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre, et il n'avait pas voulut s'en aller sans tenter de le voir enfin, et en pensant l'inviter à venir avec lui.

« Tu m'as manqué et je m'inquiétais! Lui dit-il en tentant de lui prendre la main...accompagnes-moi ça te fera du bien de changer d'air.

Le brun retira sa main avant qu'il ai pu la saisir tout en refusant l'invitation et il s'excusa ensuite pour ce qui c'était passé, mais il voulait être franc et avait aussi décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, il l'aimait bien et le trouvait sympathique mais il fallait qu'il comprenne bien que rien ne serait possible entre eux.

« Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'idée et j'ai la nette impression que tu ne te contentera pas d'être juste un ami.

« C'est vrai! Reconnut Chris avec un petit sourire...j'ai l'espoir que tu fi...

« Non! Le coupa Harry...il n'y a aucune chance, pardonnes-moi mais j'ai bien réfléchit ces derniers jours, j'ai eut tout le temps qu'il fallait pour ça, dorénavant j'ai décidé de me consacrer entièrement à mon fils et tu dois savoir que tu espérerais en vain.

Chris perdit son sourire.

« Tu vas consacrer ta vie à ton fils parce que personne à part lui peut remplacer Draco dans ton cœur n'est-ce pas? Murmura t-il.

« Oui c'est ça, l'amour que j'ai pour Draco est impossible à décrire, c'est comme si il était partout en moi et même si il ne le mérite pas je sais que dans un siècle je l'aimerais toujours autant, alors après lui comment vivre une aventure avec un autre? Je sais déjà qu'elle serait fade et sans réel intérêt pour moi...comment te faire comprendre?...tu vois même si il se passait quelque chose entre nous il faudrait que tu te contente d'être un pis-aller que je comparerais sans cesse à lui même malgré moi parce que tout me ramène toujours à lui, ça c'est passé comme ça avec tous les amants que j'ai eut, sans que je le veuille c'était comme ça et avec toi je ne le veux pas, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que le semblant d'amour que je pourrais te donner.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux un instant pour réfléchir puis les releva.

« C'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas n'être que le pis-aller, l'éternel second qui sait que tout te rappelle l'autre, ça finirait par me détruire, moi je voudrais être l'unique, celui qui compte plus que tout pour toi, le seul dans ton cœur et dans ta vie, c'est ton amour exclusif que je désire parce que c'est ce que moi je te donnerais...je voudrais que tu m'aime comme tu l'aime lui.

Harry songea un bref instant qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit Draco qui prononce ces mots.

« C'est impossible! Dit-il...je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu attends parce que c'est à lui que j'ai tout donné, c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien, ce n'est même pas quelque chose que j'ai décidé.

« Mais peut-être que...!voulut tenter Chris.

« Non il n'y a pas de mais, le mieux pour toi c'est qu'on ne se voit plus! Le coupa doucement mais fermement le brun, il était désolé mais il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'il l'oublie et passe à autre chose autrement il continuerait à venir et à espérer malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais lui il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui amener et ne ferait que le rendre malheureux, alors c'était à lui de prendre cette décision, pour qu'il puisse trouver son bonheur ailleurs.

Chris plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit qu'il était déterminé, Harry n'était pas pour lui et ne le serait jamais, sa franchise faisait mal à entendre mais quelque part au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su, son beau brun était hors de portée parce qu'il ne rêvait et n'en désirerait jamais qu'un seul, il avait rencontré le plus beau des amours mais il ne lui était pas adressé et ne le serait jamais.

Il devait se faire une raison.

« Oui je crois que ne plus se voir c'est le mieux, même si je le regrette, je sais aussi qu'insister serait stupide je le lis dans tes yeux...alors laisses-moi juste te dire que je suis heureux de t'avoir connu Harry et j'espère que ton beau blond va s'apercevoir de l'erreur monumentale qu'il a fait...je l'envie tu sais.

« Merci Chris! Murmura le brun...moi je te souhaite te trouver la personne faite pour toi, et ne m'en veux pas trop.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas, tu es juste honnête.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Harry puis quitta rapidement la salle.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Harry soupira, triste pour la peine qu'il lui avait fait mais soulagé pour lui, il lui avait rendu service en agissant ainsi, il ne devait pas gâcher son temps dans une chimère qui ne se réaliserait jamais.

Il ne voulait pas rendre un autre malheureux, il ne voulait pas être aimé sans donner en retour, ce serait injuste et égoïste pour l'autre, et aimer un autre que Draco ça il ne le pouvait pas, il ne l'avait jamais pu.

Il se secoua puis alla fermer la porte à clé avant de tirer les rideaux, ceci fait il remonta à l'appartement pour rejoindre Neville et Dydy, Ron et Blaise n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

**&&&&.**

En fin de matinée Ron, Blaise, Neville, Dydy et Harry regardaient avec satisfaction et bonheur le sapin qu'ils avaient installé dans le salon, il était superbe et magnifiquement décoré, ce qui n'avait pas été bien difficile avec la magie.

En plus pour amuser Doryan Blaise avec sa baguette faisait tourner un père noël miniature assit dans son traîneau tiré par des rennes tout aussi miniatures, autour de l'arbre, il le faisait monter et descendre tout en criant des joyeux « Ho, ho! retentissants et en laissant une traînée d'étoiles lumineuses derrière lui qui descendaient lentement en illuminant tout et qui disparaissaient en touchant le sol.

C'était magnifique et assit par terre, bouche ouverte et ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés, Dydy tapait dans ses mains en riant et criant de plaisir tout en sautillant avec entrain sur ses fesses.

Tout était si nouveau pour lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco entra dans la pièce.

En l'apercevant tous se statufièrent, en particuliers Harry qui eut un choc au cœur en le voyant, et un silence total et immédiat se fit tandis que tous les regards se braquaient sur le blond, Blaise en oublia même son sort et le père noël disparut.

La gêne et surtout la surprise dû à sa présence soudaine était si palpable que Draco s'arrêta net et eut l'air d'hésiter et de se demander si il avait bien fait de venir

Pendant un instant ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, plus un mots, plus un son, plus un mouvement.

Toute la pièce était comme immobilisée.

Puis brusquement ils entendirent un « Ho, ho! Haut et clair qui résonna dans ce silence profond et attira l'attention de tous.

C'était Doryan qui venait de l'émettre, un Doryan qui se mit debout avec un grand sourire, et sous les regards étonnés de tous il se dirigea droit sur Draco, c'était la première fois qu'il marchait autant, jusque à présent il n'avait fait que deux ou trois pas avant de retomber, mais là, malgré ses jambes pas très sûres, les bras tendus il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du blond dans un équilibre précaire.

Draco le regarda venir vers lui et il fut saisit d'une émotion d'une rare intensité, c'était son fils qui venait vers lui, et un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit lui serra le cœur dans un élan d'amour inconnu qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

C'était un élan d'amour qu'il ne pouvait non plus comparer à rien parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mesure, c'était trop grand pour ça.

Il s'accroupit avec un sourire tendre et tendit les bras à Dydy qui s'y écroula à demi dans un éclat de rire qui résonna en lui et il le souleva en le serrant contre lui, c'était si bon de sentir son odeur de bébé, et le nez au creux de la petite épaule fragile il ferma les yeux, sans se rendre compte que des larmes, qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher, en avaient jaillit.

Les autres le regardaient tous avec une totale incrédulité, que lui arrivait-il? Ils ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Puis Draco releva la tête et posa longuement ses lèvres sur le front de Doryan qui parut brusquement fatigué et qui en toute confiance laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, entourant son cou d'un bras et en portant un pouce à sa bouche.

Là Draco se dirigea vers Harry qui le regarda venir avec appréhension et son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il s'arrêta devant lui.

« C'est mon fils! Fit le blond.

Au ton de sa voix et à son air c'était clairement une affirmation et une énorme boule d'angoisse se noua au creux de l'estomac du brun.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 19.**

**&&&&.**

Proche du malaise Harry ne chercha pourtant pas à nier, le moment était venu de dire la vérité et c'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça, c'était trop lourd à porter.

« Oui! Murmura t-il...mon fils est aussi le tien, pardon Draco! Termina t-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête, prêt à subir sa colère.

« Laissez-nous! fit le blond en s'adressant aux autres...s'il vous plait.

Les trois autres s'entreregardèrent, hésitant à obéir, mais Harry releva la tête.

« Allez-y! Leur dit-il.

Un peu à contrecœur ils se dirigèrent vers la porte avec réticence, en particulier Blaise qui se demandait si il avait bien entendu, Dydy était le fils de Draco?

Mais Ron lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'entraîna vers le couloir.

« Viens je vais tout te raconter! Lui dit-il.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face, et il y eut un instant de silence que le brun rompit.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire mais...je...je vais tout t'expl...

« Non! Le coupa le blond...je t'en prie ne dis rien, c'est moi qui vais parler.

L'angoisse oppressa Harry qui se sentit faiblir sur ses jambes, il se raidit pour résister à cette faiblesse et déglutit, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

Draco qui le fixait perçut très bien son malaise.

« Je ne suis pas en colère Harry, ou si je le suis c'est contre moi, j'en ai assez je ne veux plus lutter contre l'évidence, Blaise et Severus ont raison je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'ai refusé de l'admettre, j'ai fait un déni complet parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée d'être amoureux d'un homme...tu sais Blaise avait raison sur autre chose aussi, je ne t'en ai pas voulut de ta transformation en femme parce que je me suis servie d'elle pour m'approcher de toi, ça me donnait une sorte de bonne conscience, c'était elle que j'aimais et pas toi, et en même temps je pouvais te le reprocher...tout était de ta faute encore et toujours, c'était si facile...

Jamais le cœur de Harry n'avait battu aussi fort et il écoutait avec tant d'attention que plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui, il était suspendu aux lèvres de Draco qui continuait.

« Hier soir Severus est venu me voir et m'a tout raconté pour Dydy...j'étais comme sonné en l'écoutant, c'était si...

Une brève pensée traversa l'esprit du brun, Neville avait donc tout dit au maître de potion.

« Si...je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressentit, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai eut du mal à assimiler, nous avons un fils tous les deux, c'est à peine croyable...je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit, se remettre en question n'est pas si simple parce qu'il faut faire face à tout ce qu'on voulait se cacher...s'avouer cette vérité que j'ai toujours cherché à taire...

Draco se tu, Doryan s'était endormit dans ses bras et il commençait à peser lourd.

Apercevant le parc le blond alla l'y déposer très doucement et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, les bras maintenant libres il semblait ne plus très bien savoir quoi en faire et il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'air un peu gêné mais décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour les mots ignobles que je t'ai jeté à la figure, j'étais simplement fou de jalousie et j'ai voulut te blesser parce que je souffrais, par ma faute...te voir avec un petit-ami me met en rage depuis le tout premier, je t'ai toujours voulut rien qu'à moi mais j'étais trop borné pour le reconnaître, maintenant je peux te l'avouer, j'aurais voulut être le seul, qu'il n'y en ai jamais d'autres que moi...Harry j'ai tellement de choses à me faire pardonner que je ne sais même plus, dis-moi juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Draco se tu, attendant que le brun statufié dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier en était incapable tellement sa gorge était serrée, il ne pouvait que le fixer avec de grands yeux incrédules et il y eut un silence.

« Crois-moi Harry, je t'aime! Murmura le blond qui inquiet baissa la tête...et j'aime notre fils...pardon pour tout.

Sans un mot le brun s'approcha de lui, s'agrippa de ses deux mains fermées en poings sur le haut de son pull et y posa le front dessus.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses, et il était toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Draco les aimait Dydy et lui...Draco les aimait!

Il en pleurait de joie et d'émotion, c'était si fort ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais, que ce bonheur n'était pas pour lui et qu'il devait se faire une raison, et là d'un coup...c'était trop fort.

Tout aussi ému le blond sortit des mains légèrement tremblantes de ses poches et glissa lentement les doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de Harry, lui relevant la tête.

« Maintenant je sais que je vous veux tous les deux et que rien d'autre n'a d'importance! Murmura t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux vert brouillés tandis que ses mains descendaient sur les joues de Harry qu'il caressa doucement, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces...je t'aime mon ange et j'ai envie de te le répéter à l'infini même si je sais que je suis inexcusable, mais même si je ne le mérite pas tu veux bien essayer de me pardonner?

Le brun, bercé par ses paroles qui le guérissaient de tout, eut presque l'air surprit, inexcusable? Lui pardonner? Mais bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait, comment pourrait-il ne pas le faire? Pour rajouter encore un peu plus de souffrance à toutes celles déjà endurées?

Vivre loin de lui parce que cette fois c'était lui qui l'aurait décidé?

Ce serait comme se torturer lui-même, se faire volontairement dépérir à petit feu.

Non,non,non,non,non, il n'y avait pas de vie loin de lui, que l'enfer de son absence.

Il se moquait de tout le reste, du passé, il ne s'en rappelait même plus, la seule chose qui comptait c'était cet instant béni qu'il était en train de vivre, c'était qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments, et ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout c'était d'être enfin heureux avec l'amour de sa vie, avec les deux amours de sa vie.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, c'est nous! Parvint-il à souffler, son regard perdu dans le sien

Draco lui sourit tendrement puis doucement sa bouche s'empara de celle de Harry qui n'attendait que ça et se blottit fort contre lui en passant les bras autour de son cou, et ce fut enfin le baiser dont ce dernier avait toujours rêvé et auquel il s'abandonna totalement, un baiser où s'exprimait librement tout leur amour.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, tendrement, échangeant baisers, aveux, confidences et remords, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dydy les ramène sur terre.

« Ho, ho! Claironna ce dernier, debout dans son parc il regardait ses parents avec une expression qui les fit rire, il semblait vraiment dire « je vous y prend tous les deux!

**&&&&.**

Dans le couloir Ron, Neville et Blaise s'étaient quand même arrêtés et planqués ils avaient écouté le début de la conversation, surtout pour être rassurés sur la façon dont elle allait tourner.

Mais à la phrase de Draco.

« Hier soir Severus est venu me voir et m'a tout raconté pour Dydy...

Neville les abandonna brusquement.

De leur côté Ron et Blaise maintenant rassurés, se rendirent dans la chambre du rouquin où ce dernier se mit à tout lui raconter.

**&&&&.**

Poudlard était pratiquement désert en cette période, la plupart des élèves étant en vacances, et Neville chercha Severus partout, il finit par le trouver là où il n'avait pas pensé à le chercher, sa propre chambre.

Quand Neville ouvrit la porte il s'arrêta net sur le seuil en le voyant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le maître de potion était allongé sur son lit et mains croisées sous la nuque il semblait l'attendre.

Aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre ils se fixèrent.

« Pourquoi? Finit par demander Neville sans bouger.

« C'était la seule solution! Répondit Severus qui comprit que Draco avait réagit...est-ce qu'il a eut la bonne réaction?

« Oui.

Le maître de potion se redressa en position assise.

« Alors tout va bien! Dit-il, puis une hésitation, rare chez lui, passa rapidement dans ses yeux noirs...tu m'en veux?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça? Demanda Neville sans répondre à sa question et la main toujours sur la poignée.

« Toi.

« Moi?

« Ton absence.

« Ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué? S'enquit Neville en cachant le sourire qui lui était venu.

« Oui.

« Beaucoup?

« Oui.

« Si je ne t'avais pas manqué tu l'aurais fait quand même? Fit Neville qui cette fois lâcha la poignée et s'avança jusqu'à lui, amusé et heureux, à sa manière un peu froide et détournée Severus était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il s'était sentit seul sans lui.

« Non, je n'aurais pas vu l'intérêt de me mêler de leur histoire, ils s'en seraient bien sortis tout seuls! Répondit tranquillement le maître de potion qui leva la tête vers lui, et là en apercevant son petit sourire tendre il sentit son cœur s'alléger, jusque là il n'avait pas vraiment eut conscience de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait dans l'attente de sa réaction.

« Je t'aime aussi! S'amusa Neville en posant les mains sur ses épaules, les caressant lentement...et tu m'as énormément manqué.

Severus le saisit brusquement pour le renverser sur le lit et vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'éclat qu'avaient les doux yeux bruns, ils étaient si francs, si sincères, il pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Et pour la première fois il ressentit comme une nécessité le besoin de lui dire lui aussi.

« Je t'aime! Souffla t-il, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise.

« Tu peux répé...

Mais Neville ne pu aller plus loin, Severus venait de s'emparer de sa bouche d'une manière très possessive et exigeante et il répondit avec ardeur, ils avaient une furieuse envie l'un de l'autre et leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce.

**&&&&.**

« Dydy est leur fils! Fit Blaise dans un sourire quand Ron se tu...je comprend mieux cette étrange ressemblance! Puis son regard sombre prit un éclat plus grave...et je comprend aussi tes inquiétudes à leur sujet, mais et maintenant?

Le rouquin sourit.

« Maintenant je pense que je n'ai plus de raison de rester, ils sont ensemble et je suis rassuré...alors heu...si tu veux toujours...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir que le Serpentard lui avait bondit dessus, le renversant en arrière sur le matelas sur lequel ils étaient assit.

« On fait tes valises?

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

« D'abord je vais nous faire le repas que j'ai promit de préparer, je crois que ça va être un beau noël...et après je te suivrais où tu voudras.

**&&&&.**

Pour Harry ce fut le temps du bonheur qui commença, même si au début il eut quelques craintes.

Draco qui avait changé l'invitait souvent pour des sorties et, ayant peur de le gêner le brun n'osa pas montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble, en public il se comportait avec lui comme si ils n'étaient que des amis.

A son grand étonnement, et surtout à sa grande joie, ce fut le blond qui le prit par la main en public et se montra tendre et amoureux envers lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais! lui avait murmuré Harry la première fois...c'est pas important.

« Je ne suis pas obligé c'est vrai mais pour moi si c'est important mon ange! Lui avait répondu Draco...je t'aime et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai plus aucune honte.

Le brun avait sourit, ému.

« Je le sais.

Le blond s'était penché sur la table de restaurant à laquelle ils étaient assit et avait recouvert sa main de la sienne, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant et aussi qu'ils sachent que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Finalement c'était du Draco tout craché, quand il avait décidé quelque chose rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, quand ils entraient quelque part il tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne et son regard hautain ne se baissait devant aucun autre, son amour pour le brun et sa possessivité il ne voulait plus les cacher, au contraire il le montrait à la face de tous, que ça leur plaise ou non, au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Harry adorait cette possessivité dont il faisait preuve, cette sensation de lui appartenir totalement le faisait frémir, cela pouvait paraître stupide et être même considéré comme un acte de soumission, mais pour lui c'était simplement un besoin parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il était à lui de toute son âme et rien ne changerait ça.

Mais en général ils préféraient plutôt les sorties en famille, Draco était fier comme un paon de son fils et explosait presque d'orgueil et de satisfaction quand les gens s'extasiaient sur lui et remarquaient leur ressemblance, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Harry.

Draco l'emmenait même dans son bureau à l'usine, souvent après le déjeuner parce que Dydy ne voulait pas que son père s'en aille et se mettait à pleurer, ce que le blond ne pouvait supporter, il lui passait tout et le gâtait outrageusement, rien n'était assez beau pour lui et ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire tous les deux.

C'était le brun qui faisait le plus preuve d'autorité et mettait le holà.

Blaise et Draco investirent aussi dans le restaurant que Ron et Harry rêvaient d'ouvrir.

Grâce aux deux Serpentard leur crédit fut remboursé et ils vendirent leur petit restaurant pour en acheter un à Douvres, près des falaises blanches, c'était très touristique et le rouquin pu enfin faire ce qu'il aimait, de la grande cuisine.

Les deux couples, très heureux, se fréquentaient donc très régulièrement, Blaise travaillant avec Draco et Ron avec Harry, et peu après vint s'adjoindre celui formé par Severus et Neville, que ce dernier parvint enfin à traîner jusqu'à leur nouveau restaurant.

Ce genre de réunion n'était pas du tout son genre mais il finit par faire l'effort pour son Gryffondor qui venait toujours seul.

Le maître de potion, bien accueillit et même remercié par Harry pour son intervention qui avait fait son bonheur, finit par se faire à ces visites et il fut adopté par Doryan qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, ce grand homme noir impressionnait le petit bonhomme de quatorze mois et jamais devant lui il ne faisait de caprice.

Neville disait en riant que c'était parce que Dydy qui était très intelligent avait déjà comprit que d'ici quelques années il l'aurait pour professeur et qu'il préférait s'en faire un ami.

Ce qui faisait sourire Harry et dire à un Draco tout fier, qu'en ce cas, avec un esprit aussi calculateur, Doryan serait sûrement un grand Serpentard.

Mais ça c'était un avenir encore lointain.

**&&&&.**

**Fin.**

**&&&&.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
